


Ready To Learn

by maplebae



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: "But what if someone walks in??", Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, From Sex to Love, Grinding, Hair-pulling, He's also very tall., Hugo is a mess., Hugo is handsy., Library Shenanigans, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Robert and Hugo are too horny for their own good., Robert getting up in Hugo's personal space., Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slutty!Robert, Switching, Teasing, Wrestling, aSS EATIN, bottom!Robert, canon-divergence, semi-public fondling, sue me, wrestler!Hugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebae/pseuds/maplebae
Summary: After being forced to attend Damien's poetry night with Hugo, Robert finds himself becoming more and more attracted to the teacher. Eventually he finds out that Hugo is not as much of a Fancypants as he once thought, and an unlikely romance ensues.Get ready for poetry reading, scotch tasting, wrestling, movies, dancing, sex, arguments, cryptid hunting, fancy cheeses, and ultimately, love.Based off of the Robert/Hugo oneshot "Ready To Learn".





	1. Your Valvèd Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien forces Robert to attend a poetry reading with Hugo. Turns out, Victorians were a lot hornier than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excerpts from Song of Myself in this chapter are a bit chopped and screwed, but I did my best to keep things true to the text, or my own interpretation of it at least. :P
> 
> Also note the kind of derogatory way Robert uses the word "Voodoo". These are not my own feelings, rather Robert is just not super PC, lol.

Robert had no fucking clue how he'd ended up at Damien’s place for a _poetry reading_ , of all things. Ever since Damien had caught him teaching Lucien proper knife throwing technique, he'd kept insisting that Robert “owed him one”. I mean, if anything, Damien should owe _him_... kid couldn't even get one knife to stick in Joseph’s fence with that weak-ass throw. 

And of course, “Other Nerd”, as Mary liked to call him, or “Hugo” was there too. Robert had had a feeling the teacher would be all over this; it reeked of elitism.

Robert didn't really know Hugo that well, but he was pretty sure he knew all there was to know; he liked books, art, and cheese. You know, fancy shit. Shit that Robert didn't particularly care about. Except that one night at trivia where he and Mary had that melty cheese with the white shit around it, with the little water crackers and jam, and it was the best fucking thing Robert had ever tasted. But he'd never admit it, of course.

The two of them sat in silence while Damien fussed over the tea and their new books and whatever else he was doing to prepare for the evening. Robert pulled a flask from his inside pocket and took a hearty swig, knowing he’d need it.

He felt the whiskey burn down his throat as he watched the man opposite him with a weary eye, trying to determine if Hugo had any weapons on him. Nah, just his sharp intellect. Go figure.

His gaze flickered over his outfit, a jacket that seemed to be made out of couch cushion, a vest that Robert had to admit looked very soft, and tan slacks that hugged his thick thighs. The whole ensemble was topped off with one of his kitschy bowties that rested just beneath his prominent Adam’s apple.

Hugo looked up from his book and caught Robert staring at him. Whatever. He stared at people all the time. That's how he intimidated them into never getting close to him. He'd thought it'd been a brilliant strategy until Hugo’s mouth broke into a kind smile. 

“So, Robert-”

“Dames you don't need to make a fuckin’ fire, come on!” Robert roared impatiently as Damien fiddled around the hearth.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” he bumbled, dropping the metal fireplace tool back in its holster, hurrying instead to light a few candles on the desk between them.

Hugo let out a small chuckle at the exchange. The guy had probably never seen him and Damien together, the years of comfort and ease they had developed around each other. Robert made a mental note to up his defences in the face of this huge oversight. He screwed his face into a mask of resentment as Damien finally sat down and got things started.

“Well! Thank you both so much for coming! I thought I'd invite you to partake with me in one of my favorite poems and poets of the Victorian era, _Song of Myself_ , by Walt Whitman.”

“Never heard of him.” Robert grunted, taking another swig.

“Lovely! This will be a fantastic introduction.” Damien smiled. “Although Victorian through and through, Whitman was also quite the Romantic- both literally _and_ figuratively.”

Damien stopped to allow him and Hugo to chuckle quietly together, while Robert stared blankly between them. Of course _Professor Vega_ got the joke.

“You see, Robert,” Damien added, “I'm referring to the Romantic era, which was marked by the reverence of nature, yet simultaneously referring to Whitman’s appreciation of human sexua-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Robert scoffed, bending the cover of his book back carelessly, causing Damien to let out a small gasp. He steeled himself for a moment before continuing.

“Indeed… so… it's quite a long poem. We won't get through it today. I'll read a few shorter ones after we get through a bit of it.” Damien’s eyes lit up with a sudden realization. “Why don't you both read it together? You can alternate the sections as they're numbered there. Robert, why don't you start?”

Robert gave Damien a look that communicated he'd rather do literally anything else, but after a moment begrudgingly raised his book and began to read aloud.

 _“‘I celebrate myself, and sing myself,_  
_And what I assume you shall assume,_ _  
For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you.’_ Well that's nice.”

Hugo chuckled quietly to himself as Damien became suddenly affronted.

“It is!” he argued. “It's a beautiful treatise on human existentialism! An ode to the wonders of nature and complexity of-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sentimental bullshit.” Robert waved a dismissive hand at Damien, who gave him a look of disapproval. Hugo let out another soft chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the edges as Robert sped through his next few verses without much care. 

At Hugo’s turn, Robert watched him push up his glasses and wrinkle his eyebrows in concentration as he read.  
  
_“‘Houses and rooms are full of perfumes, the shelves are crowded with perfumes,_  
_I breathe the fragrance myself and know it and like it,_ _  
The distillation would intoxicate me also, but I shall not let it.’”_  

Robert, to his own surprise, listened to Hugo with rapt attention. There was something about the combination of Hugo's smooth voice with the lofty words of the text that strangely captivated him. He glanced over at Damien, who was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, taking it in.

 _“‘The atmosphere is not a perfume, it has no taste of the distillation, it is odorless,_  
_It is for my mouth forever, I am in love with it,_  
_I will go to the bank by the wood and become undisguised and naked,_ _  
I am mad for it to be in contact with me.’”_

 _What kind of fuckin’ poem is this?_ Robert thought to himself. The way the words rolled off Hugo's tongue, it almost felt… _sensual._

Amid his thoughts, Robert heard a vague change in tone, as if Hugo had asked a question. He looked up to find Hugo staring intently at him.

“Robert?” he asked again.

“Mm?” he grunted, coming out of his reverie.

“It's your turn.”

Hugo’s eyes lingered on him as he quirked a gentle smile. Robert snatched up his book and fumbled for a moment to find his place again, clearing his throat.  
  
_“‘Welcome is every organ and attribute of me, and of any man hearty and clean,_ _  
Not an inch nor a particle of an inch is vile, and none shall be less familiar than the rest.’_ Dames what the hell kinda poem is this??”

Hugo let out a loud bark of laughter. Robert couldn't help but let his mask of anger falter a bit at the sound of it. Damien blushed as he hid behind his own copy of the text.

“I… I didn't think you would pick up on the subtext!!”

Robert rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“To be fair,” he admitted, “Any man hearty and clean is welcome to me, too.”

Robert flashed a devilish wink at Hugo, trying to make him uncomfortable, but all Hugo did was laugh. He let out a loud snort, clapping a hand to his mouth to try to combat the giggles coming from it as he fought for his breathing to steady. Damien just laid a pale hand on his face, shaking his head.

“I do this poem every year, and I'm still surprised none of my students have picked up on the sexual undercurrents in it.” Hugo sighed, finally quieting his giggles.

“I'm not. Your students are idiots.”

Hugo erupted into more laughter.

“Yes, they are.” he admitted, wiping a tear from his eye.

Now it was Robert’s turn to let out a small breath of a laugh, his mouth turning up at the corner into a smile. He suddenly felt a strong curiosity about Hugo. They'd been neighbours for so long, but he barely knew anything about him apart from his job and more ‘refined’ interests. Clearly he had found Robert funny, he had some sense of humor. Maybe he was more than just a bookworm.

Hugo read through the next lines while Robert listened. He found himself staring at Hugo’s lips as they wrapped themselves around the difficult words. But he never faltered, having surely been practised at reading these types of things out loud.

Hugo didn't know much about him either. He probably just thought Robert to be the raging alcoholic everyone else knew him as. He'd never really given a fuck what people assumed about him, but Robert was starting to feel a nagging urge to impress Hugo; to beat back whatever shitty impression he'd already made of himself.

“Rob?”

“Hm? Oh, shit. Sorry…”

Robert flicked through his pages as a blush stubbornly crept up his neck and into his cheeks. He could feel Hugo’s gaze on him, making it even worse. Also the fact that he didn't know _why_ he felt this sudden bashfulness around the man who, until today, he’d never really given a thought to. Robert felt Damien was somehow to blame for all of this; his stupid poetry reading and stupid smart friends...  
  
_“‘Loafe with me on the grass, loose the stop from your throat,’”_ Robert started, trying to put at least some sort of finesse into his voice like Hugo had already mastered. He slowed down and lowered his pitch significantly, reciting in his gravelly tone.

 _“‘Not words, not music or rhyme I want, not custom or lecture, not even the best,_ _  
_ _Only the lull I like, the hum of your valvèd voice.’”_

_Relatable._

_Wait- What?_  
  
_“‘I mind how once we lay such a transparent summer morning,_  
_How you settled your head athwart my hips and gently turn’d over upon me,_  
_And parted the shirt from my bosom-bone, and plunged your tongue to my bare-stript heart,_  
_And reach’d till you felt my beard, and reach’d till you held my feet.’”_  
  
Robert looked up at Hugo. His eyes were on Robert, but seemed to go unfocused as his fingers unconsciously traced patterns over his full lips. Robert found himself looking at the man’s curious expression a little too long, and had to pry his eyes back to the page in order to finish his part.

As Robert curled his tongue around the last line, Hugo seemed to startle a bit, his eyes jumping back into focus and down to his text. He cleared his throat and began his section while Robert's mind raced.

He didn't know what the fuck he was doing here, and he didn't know what kind of Victorian Voodoo bullshit Damien had used to infiltrate his mind through poetry, but Robert’s head suddenly flashed with the image of him laying by that bank undisguised and naked… with Hugo.

Robert bit down on his lip as he tried to shove the image away, wrenching himself back into reality, where Hugo was reading across from him, his leg folded casually over his knee, making his pants ride up and tighten around his… _fuck._

The two of them continued to swap stanzas back and forth as their voices dropped lower and more hushed as time went on. The room seemed to fill with the unspoken words of the text, and the lewd thoughts running through Robert’s mind. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his jeans as he started up again.  
  
_“‘Twenty-eight young men bathe by the shore,’”_

_Oh my fucking God._

_“‘Twenty-eight young men and all so friendly;_  
_Twenty-eight years of womanly life and all so lonesome.’_  
  
_‘The beards of the young men glisten’d with wet, it ran from their long hair,_ _  
Little streams pass’d all over their bodies.’”_

Robert chanced a glance up at Hugo. Thankfully, the other man was now leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees as he held a hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes similar to Damien, listening to the words intently. Robert tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he went on.  
  
_“‘An unseen hand also pass’d over their bodies,_  
_It descended tremblingly from their temples and ribs.’_  
  
_‘The young men float on their backs, their white bellies bulge to the sun, they do not ask who seizes fast to them,_  
_They do not know who puffs and declines with pendant and bending arch,_ _  
They do not think whom they souse with spray.’”_

 _Damien I'm gonna kill you,_ Robert thought. He shot a look over to the other man to see if he had maybe registered his threat telepathically, but Damien was still sitting happily with his eyes shut, completely unaware of the torture he was putting Robert through.

He could have put a stop to it, but Robert allowed him and Hugo to continue to alternate verses, all while trying to hide the growing presence in his jeans as he listened to Hugo’s choral tones.

While Hugo recited, Robert’s eyes lingered over what he now realized were hard, toned muscles under that suit jacket and slacks.

_Why the hell does a teacher have muscles like that…_

Hugo took him by surprise as he finished his part, catching Robert’s dark eyes with his own. For a hot second, Robert’s arousal flared. He could feel beads of thick precum soaking into his boxers. He snatched his eyes away to look back at the book. At least when he was reading it gave him an excuse to look anywhere but Hugo.

 _“‘This is the press of a bashful hand, this the float and odor of hair,_ _  
_ _This the touch of my lips to yours, this the murmur of yearning,’”_

_Fuck. Me._

_“‘I am the poet of the Body and I am the poet of the Soul,_ _  
_ _The pleasures of heaven are with me and the pains of hell are with me,’”_

_You got that right._

_“‘The first I graft and increase upon myself, the latter I translate into a new tongue.’”_

_Please stop talking about tongues…_

_“‘Press close bare-bosom’d night—press close magnetic nourishing night!_  
_Night of south winds—night of the large few stars!_ _  
Still nodding night—mad naked summer night.’_  Dames at what point are we gonna end this bullshit??”

“Oh, just a bit more! We’re almost at my favorite part!” he pleaded.

Robert scowled, running a hand agitatedly through his hair and over his face as he returned to the last few lines of his section.  
  
_“‘Prodigal, you have given me love—therefore I to you give love!_ _  
O unspeakable passionate love.’”_

Robert swallowed loudly, hardly daring to even look at Hugo for how fucked up he was right now. His leg jittered anxiously and it took everything he had to stave off the waves of arousal coursing through him. Reaching once again into his inner pocket, Robert downed the last dregs of his flask, hissing at the hot burn of the alcohol down his throat. He heard Hugo take in a deep breath and start the next verse in his velvety tone.

 _“‘You sea! I resign myself to you also—I guess what you mean,_  
_I behold from the beach your crooked inviting fingers,_ _  
I believe you refuse to go back without feeling of me,’”_

Hugo paused, licking his lips. Robert’s mouth fell open, his pants dangerously tight. He watched Hugo's tongue trace the outline of his lips, wondering how they would look wrapped around his cock. He let out a quiet, breathy moan, unheard by Damien, but which caused Hugo to stammer slightly. Robert tried to pass it off as a cough as his face flushed red.

 _“‘We... We must have a turn together, I undress, hurry me out of sight of the land,_  
_Cushion me soft, rock me in billowy drowse,_ _  
Dash me with amorous wet-’”_

“I GOTTA GO.” Robert shot up, abruptly turning to leave.

“Oh! Robert!” Damien cried, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Without a word, Robert wrenched the door open and quickly slammed it on their shocked faces. He marched across the lawn and toward his house angrily, muttering to himself.

_“Fuckin’ nerds with their fuckin’ sex poems…”_

Storming up his porch steps, he barricaded himself inside the house, turning the deadbolt and collapsing with his back against the front door. He paused for a moment, letting out a huge gust of air before fumbling hastily with his belt.

Quickly shunting his jeans and boxers, he wrapped a desperate hand around his hard, pulsing member.

 _“God, that fucking… piece of shit…”_ Robert muttered, pulling at himself feverishly as his head knocked back against the door. The moans that were coming out of his mouth would have made Whitman proud. He pumped faster, desire rocketing through him as he quickly came all over himself like a goddamn teenager.

Robert’s shoulders relaxed as he let out a gravelly sigh, his breath heaving.

“I'm gonna kill you, Bloodmarch.”


	2. Savor It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert learns a little something about scotch when Hugo stops by Jim & Kim's.

“I swear to God, it was like a nightmare. A fucking hot, filthy nightmare.”

Robert knocked back his glass of whiskey and slammed it down on the bar of Jim & Kim’s. Mary sipped her wine beside him, begging him for every detail of Damien’s poetry sex night.

“Do you think he was into it too?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“I don't fuckin’ know, Mary! NEIL WOULD YOU BRING ME A BOTTLE, PLEASE.” he yelled manically. The barman sauntered over from the cash register with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

“That's illegal, Robert.” he reminded him lightly. “Although it's…” he checked his watch, “12 in the afternoon on a _Sunday_ , so the liquor store should still be open.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just fill’er up.”

Neil poured Robert a hearty glass and went back to his work. The place was empty except for him and Mary. Not for long, though. Robert took a large gulp of his drink as the _dingding!_ of the front door sounded behind him.

 _“Oh my God.”_ Mary froze beside him, staring at something just over his shoulder.

Robert gave her a confused glare before turning around, only to come face to face with Hugo, the man himself.

“Oh… uh… hello.” Hugo stammered, looking around the bar as if it were the first time he'd ever stepped foot in the place.

Robert’s eyes widened in disbelief and also furiousness at Damien again because _goddamnit he was the one who started all this and he needed someone to blame right now._ He whipped back around on his stool to stare down at the bar, a deep blush coloring his cheeks.

Mary looked helplessly between the two idiots before practically jumping out of her seat.

“Church!!!” she blurted, sloshing some of her wine onto her skirt. She wiped at it hastily as Robert glared at her. “Time for church! Gotta go… praise the Lord!”

She chugged the rest of her wine, letting out a choked gasp at the sourness.

 _“Aagh…_ Peace… Peace be with you.”

She slung her bag over her shoulder and stumbled towards the door. Before she left, she made a couple rude hand gestures at Robert behind Hugo’s back, which Robert interpreted as “If you don't bang him I’m going to murder you.”

Robert felt like he was dissociating as he watched her shut the door behind her, leaving him basically alone with Hugo and already three fingers deep. OF WHISKEY. _Damnit…_

“What can I get for you, sir?” Neil asked.

“Um… a scotch, please. Neat. Laphroaig, if you have it.”

“Sure thing.” Neil poured him a glass while Hugo sat himself a few stools down from Robert. Neil set the drink down in front of him.

“So, haven't seen you come in before. What's the occasion?” Neil asked.

Hugo took a sip of his scotch before answering.

“Uhh, you know… The Game.”

Neil quirked his brows up in confusion. “There's a game today?”

“Certainly, it's on channel... “ Hugo paused. Robert was staring daggers into his glass of whiskey, but couldn't help clinging to every word of their exchange. “It's on one of the… the sports channels… just flick around.”

Neil grabbed the TV remote from behind the cash register and began to browse through the channels.

“There it is!” Hugo cried, relief painting his voice. Robert watched him take another, larger swig of whiskey out of the corner of his eye.

“This game?” Neil asked, looking from the TV back to Hugo. “Women’s lacrosse?”

Hugo froze mid-sip, coughing slightly as the liquid had trouble on its way down.

“Yes… _*cough*_... of course!” he stammered. “One of the finest leagues in North America.”

Neil raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Alright…”

He set the remote down and headed to the back room, leaving Hugo and Robert alone at the bar. They drank in silence for a few minutes, Robert glancing up at the TV for something to do other than sit in agony. He watched as the athletes passed the ball back and forth in their little net stick things. One of them caught the ball and sprinted down the field, knocking back players who got in her way with her stick.

“Holy shit…” Robert breathed. “These chicks are savage.”

Hugo let out another one of those chuckles like he had at Damien’s, making his chest swell with pride. So he wasn't so much of a deadbeat that he couldn't make old Professor Fancypants laugh…

The two of them watched the game together in relative silence as they sipped their drinks. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and Robert turned to Hugo.

“I didn't know you were a whiskey kinda guy.” he growled, arching a brow up at him.

“Well, scotch… but yes, I'm full of surprises.” Hugo chuckled to himself as Robert eyed him skeptically.

“What's the difference?”

“Well, scotch is made only in Scotland-”

“I know that, you pretentious fuck.”

Hugo choked on his mouthful of liquid, some escaping as laughter rocked him from the inside out. He snorted loudly as he grabbed a napkin and dabbed at his lips and chin, managing to swallow the rest of it.

 _“God,_ you are insufferable!” he chided, eyebrows crinkling together as he giggled helplessly, trying to get his breath to calm down.

Robert cracked a begrudging smile, attempting to hide it by raising his glass to his lips. Hugo let out a sigh and continued on with his spiel.

“Scotch is typically made from malted barley, differentiating it from bourbon, which is made from corn, and rye, which is a type of wheat. Scotch is also aged longer, and has a well-developed smokiness to it that is not found in most other whiskeys.”

Robert listened intently to Hugo’s little lesson. For all his years of alcoholism, Robert didn't even know what kind of whiskey he drank… he just got whatever one did the job and didn't taste like motor oil.

“This one, in particular,” Hugo tinked a finger against his glass, “is known for its smokiness. It's almost like you're drinking a campfire.”

Robert frowned down into his own glass before turning towards Hugo.

“Can I try it?” he asked, voice low and gravelly, a little embarrassed.

Hugo seemed to freeze for a moment, surprised by Robert’s interest.

“Of- Of course!” he replied, extending it towards him. Rather than lean over the bar awkwardly, Robert got off his stool and moved to stand beside Hugo’s. He was still only a few inches above his head, though, as Hugo was very tall. Robert grabbed the glass of amber liquid, swilling it around before knocking back the whole thing.

Hugo watched with wide eyes as Robert swallowed the substance, his Adam’s apple bobbing and neck muscles rippling. Robert slammed down the glass in front of him as Hugo watched his eyes close around the sensation of the whiskey. He could smell the smoke coming off of Robert’s breath.

“I like it.” Robert growled, swaying slightly into Hugo’s personal space. Hugo watched him slide his tongue out to lick his lips, tasting the drops of alcohol that lingered there. “May have to make it my new favorite.”

“Yes,” Hugo murmured, eyes darting everywhere but Robert’s as the man leaned nearer, steadying himself on the bar. “You can go for so long with your regular routine, but then you discover something new, and it's different, but nice.”

 _“Mmm…”_ Robert groaned in agreement, vibrations rattling against Hugo’s ear, causing a shiver to roll up his spine. “Don't I know it.”

Robert reached over to grab the open bottle of scotch behind the bar and poured some into both of their glasses.

“Shouldn't you tell the bartender...” Hugo trailed off at the look Robert gave him.

“I pay his mortgage.”

He raised the glass to his lips, Hugo doing the same.

“But you know,” Robert growled, hissing around the burn of the alcohol. “This kind of drink, I'm not gonna have it at some sleazy bar…”

Hugo looked at Robert in confusion.

“No?” he asked.

“Nah…”

Bastioned by the several alcoholic beverages in his stomach, Robert leaned even closer, his voice dropping dangerously low.

“I'm gonna take it home with me.”

Robert watched Hugo swallow thickly, dark eyes boring into his.

“Make a night out of it. Really savor it…”

Hugo nodded slowly and let out a low hum of agreement.

“That's… Great idea.” he murmured. Robert watched the other man’s face become increasingly flushed as he went on.

“Because such a fine drink needs to be given the appreciation it deserves, doesn't it, Hugo?”

The other man’s eyes fluttered shut, and Robert saw him bite his lower lip slightly.

 _“Mmhm.”_ Hugo hummed, sending a sharp burst of arousal to Robert’s groin.

“I mean, sure, it's nice now,” Robert continued, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. “But I can't even imagine how good it would feel if I had it all to myself for the night. How good it would taste…”

Robert watched Hugo inhale deeply, catching the scent of the whiskey on his breath.

“Been a while since I've had something this nice to wrap my tongue around.”

Hugo’s eyes flew open, locking onto Robert’s as heat flashed between them. Robert felt a large hand fist into his hair as Hugo launched forward.

_Dingding!_

The bar door slammed open and the men both jumped back in shock, Hugo nearly falling off his stool. Robert cursed whatever god he'd pissed off in his life as their newest neighbour came bursting through the door, followed by Brian.

“I told you, it was this big!!” he cried, gesturing widely with his hands while Brian laughed.

“Amir, are you sure you didn't just knock the pole into the water while you were waving your phone around looking for Wifi?”

Amir scoffed, starting to stammer out an argument before spotting Hugo and Robert about ten feet away from each other at the bar, both seemingly out of breath.

“Oh hey guys! What's up?”

“Nothing!” Hugo blurted too quickly. “What's up with you?”

“We just got back from our trip and wanted to come catch the rest of the ladies lacrosse game.”

“Those girls sure pack a punch!” Brian chortled.

“Go Bears!” they both yelled.

“Great.” Robert deadpanned. “I was just leaving.”

He slapped some money down on the counter and crossed the bar in three strides, wrenching the door open and storming up the street back towards the cul de sac.

 _“Can't keep fuckin’ doin’ this…”_ he grumbled as he stomped up his porch steps and once again barricaded himself inside the house.

This time, he padded to his bedroom, flopping down on his back as he grudgingly unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants. Once again he wrapped a scarred hand around his shaft and pumped it.

 _“Fuckkk…”_ he groaned, revelling at finally getting his hands on it, pulling and stroking languidly as his brain swarmed with thoughts of Hugo’s lips on his. They had been so fucking close… He wanted to taste the scotch on his tongue, and rip that stupid blazer off of his broad shoulders and fuck him senseless.

As he glided his hand up around the head of his cock, twisting at the last moment to send sparks all through his groin, he heard the doorbell ring.

Robert froze.

_It can't fuckin’ be…_

He hastily shoved his dick back into his boxers and buttoned up his pants. He raced down the stairs with a lump in his throat. Had Hugo actually followed him home?

Robert’s stomach leapt. He imagined the only thing he'd do at the sight of him on his doorstep was grab him by the lapels and drag him inside.

Robert’s heart raced as he strode to the front door and ripped it open.

A wave of disappointment rocketed through him as his eyes fell on Mary, new glass of wine in hand and an expectant look on her face.

“So? What happened??” she asked excitedly.

Robert slammed the door in her face.


	3. Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one of Joseph's barbeques, Robert finds out just how strong and athletic Hugo is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in one instance Robert’s narrative voice uses ableist language (the word “lame”). This is not a reflection of the author, rather Robert is not always the most PC guy.

_ >Robert_  
_> Honey_  
_> Get your ass over here it's BBQ time.  
_ _> Don't leave me with these people._

Robert squinted at his phone as the barrage of text messages came in from Mary. Oh yeah, the barbeque. He let out a pained sigh, dropping his head back onto the pillow and letting the warmth consume him. He was drifting off again before he felt his phone buzz annoyingly.

 _ >Don't fucking fall back asleep._  
_> Robert_  
_> ROBERT_  
_> DON’T YOU LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE._  
_> AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU._  
_> CLOTHED YOU._  
_> FED YOU.  
_ _> THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME??_

Robert growled and sent off a quick response to abate Mary’s cries. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and picked up a shirt off the floor. After giving it a quick sniff test, he dubbed it appropriate to wear. After all, it was just another one of Joseph’s lame-ass barbeques…

Wincing at the glare of the afternoon sun, Robert strode across the cul de sac to Joseph’s backyard. He turned the corner and came upon the usual crew: Brian, Amir, Mat, Damien-

_Oh shit._

Robert's eyes fell upon the tall, dark teacher standing there in his matching tweedy suit jacket and slacks, talking animatedly with Damien and pouring himself a glass of red wine. He had his hair up in that stupid ponytail that Robert hated but also _loved._ It hadn't clicked that the barbeques Robert usually considered pretty banal would be a whole new ballgame now that he and Hugo had definitely almost just kissed that one time. Robert turned to make a swift exit but Mary yelled at him from across the lawn.

_“Robbie!”_

He froze, feeling most of the heads in the backyard turn towards him. Unwillingly, Robert spun around and stomped over to where Mary sat alone in a lawn chair, glass of wine cradled in her hand.

“Don't call me that.” he scolded. He lowered his voice so only she could hear. “Not in front of my friends, _mom!”_

They both laughed as Mary handed him the cup of whiskey she had waiting for him. Robert grabbed it thankfully and pulled over a lawn chair to join her. He hastily pushed his sunglasses on so he wouldn't be accused of staring at Hugo, who by the way was now lingering by the snack table with Mat.

“So are you ever gonna tell me what happened at the bar after I left?” Mary asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Let's just never speak of it.” Robert grumbled, taking a deep swig of his whiskey.

 _“Psshh…”_ she huffed. “You're off your game, boy.”

She sipped her wine smugly as Robert turned on her, pointing a finger defensively.

“I am _not_ off my game.” he scowled. He would have articulated how not off his game he was, but that would involve explaining what had happened in all horrifying detail; how he couldn't help but strike up a conversation with Hugo, then inevitably put the moves on him, and how Hugo’s face had filled with fire right before those goons had burst in on them, leaving Robert yet again to a lonely jerk-off in his house; and he was sure as hell not gonna do that.

Mary chuckled to herself as she watched Joseph flip the last of the burgers and call everyone over. They all grabbed their plates and settled down to eat, the kids sitting at the large patio table, while others sat in chairs around the deck. Mary and Robert found themselves part of a group that had formed when Brian, Amir, Damien, and Hugo had brought their lawn chairs over to sit in a circle on the grass. Robert munched on a burger while Hugo sat opposite with a plate of charcuterie, cheese, and various fruits. Robert scowled internally at his unrelenting fanciness. He paused, though, remembering something Hugo had said in passing that day at the bar.

_“I'm full of surprises.”_

Hugo had laughed a little too hard at himself then to just be posturing. Maybe there was something about him he knew would be surprising if everyone found out. Robert’s thoughts drifted as the group’s conversation carried on.

“And then Robert starts threatening the kid, saying he was gonna fight him right there behind the theater!” Amir laughed, recounting the tale of their night out together a while ago. Hugo’s mouth dropped open, his eyes flaring at Robert.

“I wasn't _actually_ gonna fight him!” Robert stammered, interrupted in his thoughts. “He was just bein’ a little shit. He threw a rock at Amir’s knee!”

“True. It'll never be the same.” Amir agreed, rubbing it seriously.

Hugo sighed, pinching his forehead regretfully. He looked tired.

“I'm sorry, Amir. Ernest is… going through some things.”

“It's alright.” he said, patting Hugo’s arm. “You don't _knee-d_ to apologize.”

Everyone in the circle groaned, some chuckles escaping against their will.

“Well I'm just glad Robert was there with you, sweetheart.” Brian said. “If there's anyone I want backing me up in a fight, it's him.”

“How sweet.” Robert groaned as he took another swig of his whiskey.

“Hey,” Mary started, leaning forward eagerly. “Out of all of us, who do you think would win a fight?”

Several people immediately answered “Craig.”

“Craig is out of the picture.” she added. “Who do you think would win a fight out of all of us here?”

They all looked around at each other tentatively.

“Well, Brian’s got sheer size.” Amir suggested.

Brian laughed.

“Too bad I'm passive as a mouse.” He laughed again while Amir reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Violence is for plebeians.”

“Alright so Dames is out.”

“Robert makes me genuinely scared for my life.” Amir admitted.

“Good.” Robert flashed a look at him, making him jump slightly and grab onto Brian’s arm.

“I've seen Mary uncork a bottle of wine with her teeth.” Damien piped up.

“You're right. I'm savage.” she puffed out her chest proudly.

“Sorry to butt in,” Robert began, a sly smile creeping up on his features, “but I think what we've all been failing to notice here is that Hugo’s got a lot of fuckin’ muscles for a _teacher_.”

The group looked over at Hugo as he shifted uncomfortably, a couple grapes rolling off his plate and onto his thick thighs.

“What?” he laughed nervously. “What muscles?”

The group’s eyes moved to his biceps, which flexed slightly as he picked the grapes up from his lap.

“Oh, these??” he gestured to them, pffting and trying to laugh it off. “These are just good genes!”

Robert fixed him with a look that clearly said “I ain't buyin’ it.”

“Yeah, you do seem awful muscly…” Mary pondered over her glass of wine, while Damien chimed in.

“I do recall a time when I was redecorating, he lifted my grand piano almost all by himself!”

Hugo shot him a look of utter betrayal. Robert smirked as Hugo became increasingly agitated as everyone deliberated on his muscles.

“Do knives count?” Hugo asked, trying to change the subject. “Because I'm not sure Robert would overtake Mary without a weapon.”

“How dare you, Vega.” Robert growled. “My knives are just an extension of my already amazing fighting skills.”

Hugo shrugged noncommittally.

“Don't believe me? I'll prove it to you.”

Robert stood up, shirking off his leather jacket.

“Queensberry rules, you familiar?” He cracked his knuckles intimidatingly.

“Of course.” Hugo replied, setting his plate down beside him. “But don't you think that's a bit narrow, seeing as we're trying to determine who is the best overall fighter, not just boxing?”

“Alright, that's fair. Make it a free-for-all.”

Hugo paused for a moment, seemingly at odds with himself about something.

“Actually, I'm sorry. I misspoke. You're clearly an incredibly skilled fighter, weapons or not.”

He waved Robert off and rested back against his chair. It looked like he was trying to appear as small as possible, which was a harrowing task for someone as tall as he was.

“Backin’ down, huh?” Robert saw Hugo’s eyes narrow in frustration.

 _“No…”_ he growled, his fists clenching slightly.

“Then come on, let's go.” Robert beckoned him smugly.

Hugo worried his lower lip between his teeth as everyone around the circle started to chant _“Fight! Fight! Fight!”,_ and Joseph gave them a confused look from the patio.

“Hurry up before the fun police shuts us down.” Mary urged.

_“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-”_

“FINE!” Hugo burst up from his chair and everyone fell silent. He raised a stern finger at Robert.

“No fishhooks.” he stipulated, fixing him with a look like he was not fuckin’ around.

“Ugh, fine.”

“And no hair pulling.”

“Obviously.”

“And no use of foreign objects.”

“Damnit, what am I supposed to do then??”

Hugo gave him a look before shrugging off his blazer.

“Please stretch or you'll get hurt!!” Amir cried anxiously.

“Yes.” Brian agreed. “Always stretch before activities.”

Robert rolled his eyes, swinging his arms around a bit while Hugo did some lunges and rotated his torso back and forth.

“Alright. You ready?”

Hugo sighed. “I suppose.”

Mary counted down from three and Robert lunged at Hugo, but Hugo ducked around him, grabbing Robert’s arm and using his momentum to unbalance him. Hugo then wrapped an arm around the back of Robert’s head and slammed him face down into the grass.

The group erupted in surprised cheers as Hugo leaned on Robert, pinning him as he struggled against his weight.

“Goddamnit!” Robert huffed into the ground. As the shock of being thrown began to subside, he registered the weight of Hugo’s body against his; gentle, but strong. Robert felt Hugo lean closer, his breath tickling his ear as he spoke.

“Nice try, _bitch_.” he murmured, letting out a dark chuckle.

Robert felt his whole body light up as if it were on fire. Not from pain, but from goddamn Hugo and his goddamn hair and goddamn muscles and goddamn _attitude_. He felt Hugo release him and get back up to sit in his lawn chair. Robert could have gotten up, but he waited a minute to allow the bulge in his pants to subside. He stood up and dusted himself off as everyone laughed and cheered for Hugo.

“Lucky break.” Robert grumbled, padding back to his chair and snatching up his cup of whiskey. He couldn't help the smile that was quirking up on his lips. He tried to hide it behind his cup, but he caught Hugo’s eye and knew he'd seen it. The other man laughed silently to himself as the others recapped his victory in dramatic detail.

\----

“So.”

“So…”

“What was that all about, huh?”

Robert had gone inside to wash the dirt off his face, where afterward he'd caught Hugo in the kitchen. He'd apparently offered to take people's plates in and scrape them… the perfect cover up.

“That? I don't know. Lucky break, like you said.” Hugo stammered, but Robert couldn’t help but notice the corner of his lip curl up slightly.

“Right.” Robert stepped closer, backing the other man up against the countertop. “Vega, do you think I'm a fuckin’ idiot?”

“Uh… no?” he replied, hoping that the truth was the right answer. He couldn't imagine it not being, but with Robert one could never tell. He placed his hands on the counter and tried to lean as far away from the older man’s penetrating gaze as he could.

“I knew you were hidin’ something, so I tricked you into pinning me.” Robert leered at him devilishly, moving closer.

“Robert, if you're that poor of a loser…”

“Listen here, pal.” Robert grabbed Hugo’s shirt and pressed him against the cabinets roughly. “I ain’t gonna say I would’ve beaten you, but I went into that fight knowin’ you were gonna do something insane and boy you sure did.”

Hugo bit his lip, realizing his folly much too late.

“You don't think I know a professional wrestling move when I see one?” Robert interrogated, his eyes staring unflinchingly into Hugo’s. “Where'd you learn that, huh?”

“Uhh… nowhere…” Hugo darted his eyes everywhere but Robert’s.

“You're the worst fuckin’ liar in the world, Fancypants.”

Just as his words had intended, Robert watched Hugo’s eyes lock with his and fill with a fire like he’d seen that day in the bar. He was beginning to learn that Hugo could only keep his mask of modesty up for so long before breaking. _Amateur..._

“Oh really? Cause for a while there I had you fooled.” Hugo goaded before hastily clapping his lips shut, fearing he'd said too much.

Robert furrowed his eyes, staring into Hugo’s dark depths. He couldn’t be fooled by any man, not even professional poser Joe Christiansen, who clearly needed a good dick up his ass. What was it about Hugo that had him so stumped?

His eyes continued to rack Hugo’s face for answers. Hugo could have sworn Robert's gaze flicked down to his mouth for just a moment. Whether intentionally or not, Robert’s tongue inched out from between his lips as he licked a slow streak across them, deep in thought. Hugo shivered underneath his firm grasp, his pants tightening uncomfortably in their close quarters.

 _“Hmm…”_ Robert hummed, the vibrations coursing over Hugo’s chest.

They stared at each other for an eternity, neither of them wanting to budge. After a few impenetrable moments, Robert squinted his eyes, perplexed but determined.

“I am gonna figure you out, Vega.”

He finally relinquished his grip on Hugo’s shirt and slowly walked backwards towards the door, glaring at him. The taller man let out the deep breath he’d been holding and began to chuckle.

“Good luck with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS SO BADLY BUT THEY BOTH HAVE EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE SOMEONE HELP.


	4. Swing and a Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert stumbles upon Open Mic Night at the Coffee Spoon, where Hugo shows off his dance moves.  
> So much more to the chapter but I won't spoil it. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working this weekend so I wanted to get this up beforehand as a lil' present for being such amazing readers! Definitely my favorite chapter so far ahaha.

Ever since the barbeque, Robert had been trying to lie low. He was afraid of running into Hugo somewhere, not because he didn't want to see him; actually the opposite. He knew if he came within thirty feet of the man he wouldn't be able to keep himself from provoking him just so he'd throw Robert around again. _Sue me._

It was evening now, though, and Robert’s stomach had begun to rumble after only being filled with a couple slices of deli meat and a hefty amount of booze. He thought about maybe walking over to the Coffee Spoon to grab some of Mat’s goddamn delicious banana bread. Maybe they'd be closed at this hour, though… Oh well, he'd just pick the lock. Nothing could keep Robert from his banana bread tonight.

He grabbed his leather jacket and strode out into the evening air, coming up on the café, which looked open and actually even more packed than usual tonight. Robert sidled in the front door, frowning at the crowds of people that were chattering happily around him. He also saw what looked like a band setting up on the little stage in the corner.

 _Must be Open Mic Night,_ Robert concluded, traipsing up to the counter where Mat had spotted him.

“Ey, Robert!” he boomed deeply, beaming from ear to ear. “So glad you could make it, man! What’ll it be?”

“Ahh, can't stay long, Sella. Just hand over the banana bread and there won’t be any problems.”

Mat’s face fell slightly and Robert bit his lip. He hadn't actually planned to stay, but Mat seemed so excited for him to be there he didn't want to let him down. Robert knew from experience that, for him at least, Mat was especially hard to say no to.

“And pour me a redeye, for here.”

Mat’s face turned back to beaming and Robert’s shoulders relaxed.

“Right on, man. I'll bring it right over.” he chimed.

Robert paid for his stuff and turned to spy an open table, hopefully somewhere near the back. His eyes fell upon a long bench by the window, with little tables all along it. Upon further inspection, though, Robert realized with horror that one of them was already occupied by none other than Geek Squad itself, Damien and _motherfucking Hugo._

Robert immediately scowled and turned back to the counter, drumming his fingers impatiently on the tile. He felt his face grow hot as he waited what seemed to be an insanely long time for Mat to finish his coffee. Finally Mat presented his creation proudly.

“You wanna make that to-go, actually?” Robert muttered, clutching his bag of banana bread like a life preserver.

“What??” Mat faltered. Robert cursed himself for being such a jerk but he had to GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE.

Suddenly, abhorrently, Damien’s melodious voice floated above the crowd.

“Oh, Robert! Come join us!”

 _“Nevermind...”_ Robert let out a pained sigh, grabbing his cup back from Mat and resigning himself to his destiny.

He turned and shot his pale friend a deadly glare. For how long they had known each other, though, Damien seemed to have built up an immunity to his ever present burning rage. He patted the booth seat beside him with a slender hand, smiling eagerly.

Robert gritted his teeth and walked over to them, seating himself beside Damien and plopping his bag of banana bread on the table dejectedly. Hugo was on Damien’s other side, looking studious as always. Robert sipped at his coffee resentfully as they continued to chat about preppy shit he didn't bother to follow.

“So then Sasuke says, ‘I know we are connected… That’s why we must part.’”

“Interesting…” Hugo nodded, curling a hand around his chin thoughtfully.

Breaking off a piece of banana bread and popping it into his mouth, Robert watched the band finish setting up and Mat walk to the microphone.

“Okay guys, please give a warm Maple Bay welcome to The Strings!”

People clapped as the band started up a particularly jazzy tune. The bass plonked as the rhythm melded into a sort of swing.

“Oh this is _divine!”_ Damien gasped, clapping his hands together. Suddenly he jumped up and reached out his arms. “Dance with me, Hugo!”

“Damien I don't know if I-”

Ignoring Hugo’s protests, Damien grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the small dance floor in front of the stage, Hugo blushing furiously. Robert watched them take turns spinning and dipping each other, their steps perfectly in time.

_Of course he can fucking swing dance._

Robert felt his face grow hot with envy; maybe a little at his lack of dance skills, and maybe a lot just wishing he was in Damien’s place, being tossed around and held by Hugo’s large hands. He took the liberty of pulling out a flask from his inner pocket and pouring some of it into his coffee cup.

Hugo left Damien for a moment to shirk off his blazer and throw it over a chair. He unbuttoned the sleeves of his white dress shirt and rolled them up to his elbows. Robert couldn't help but stare at the lean muscles in Hugo’s arms as he swung Damien around, laughing and smiling. Robert also noticed that his forearms were particularly dense with black curly hair. He swallowed thickly, quickly coming to the conclusion that the rest of his body was probably also covered in the same thing.

Hot arousal pooled in Robert’s jeans. He watched Hugo throw Damien into a dip, his leg muscles hardening in his slacks, and his ass stretching the fabric taut around those full cheeks.

Robert stared, heat creeping up into his face. He shrugged off his heavy jacket to combat the hot flush that was crawling up his chest. He cleared his throat and tried to contain himself as the song wrapped up with a final, long embellishment.

They came back to their seats, Hugo laughing along with Damien, but scratching his neck in slight embarrassment. Rather than sitting back down beside the goth man, he flopped down next to Robert.

“Nice moves, Fancypants.” Robert growled, taking another sip of his imbibed coffee.

“Thank you.” he muttered shyly.

As the night went on, they listened to the bands in relative silence. The shop began to fill up with latecomers, and some squished in beside Hugo around the next table. He pressed closer to Robert, their thighs touching. Hugo didn't know what to do with his hands, so he laid one behind Robert over the back of the bench. Robert felt the soft graze of Hugo’s skin against the back of his neck, sending flames down his spine.

As the bands plunked out their notes on the stage, Robert began to register the _tap tap tap_ of Hugo’s fingers against his shoulder along to the beat. It was kind of annoying, to be honest, but Robert was never going to turn down an opportunity to be touched by him. Robert made a bit of a show of reaching for his mug, grabbing it and settling back down closer to Hugo, leaning infinitesimally against the side of his chest.

The hand on his shoulder ceased it's tapping, and Robert silently cursed himself for making things weird before he felt it start gliding absently over the soft fabric of his shirt. A shiver emitted from where it touched him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

The band seemed to play on and on. Hugo’s fingers got braver as they travelled wider, down Robert’s bicep to feel the smooth skin there, or back up over his shoulder to graze against his collarbone.

He looked over at Damien, who was enthralled by the music, swaying happily and completely unaware of his and Hugo’s position.

Robert’s breathing became faster and heavier as Hugo bent his elbow and subtly grazed a stripe down the back of his neck. This was goddamn unacceptable.

Robert turned his head to scowl at him, but Hugo wouldn't meet his eyes, seemingly enraptured by the band. However, he saw a smirk begin to turn up the corner of Hugo’s mouth, and suddenly he felt short nails dig into the hair on the nape of his neck.

Robert jerked back around, staring vehemently at the stage as tingles ran down his spine and into his lap. He heard Hugo chuckle quietly as his arm relaxed, falling against Robert’s chest. His fingers grazed infinitely lightly over the fabric there. They trailed underneath Robert’s pec, almost tickling, but better. Robert closed his eyes and tipped his head back against Hugo’s thick bicep as the sensation washed over him.

Robert paused to wonder how the hell he'd gotten here. One day it was some innocent _\--I guess not-so-innocent--_ poetry reading, and now he was getting felt up in the back of the Coffee Spoon by Mr. Vega. Robert would have laughed if the feeling of Hugo’s fingers against his chest weren't taking up all of his thoughts.

He felt Hugo bend his head closer, his breath tickling his ear, and his nose ever so lightly brushing against the shell. _God, this guy’s a menace._

Robert shifted a bit, trying to hide his growing bulge further under the table. He planted a hand over it to try to cover it up, but he couldn't help pressing slightly, aching at the need for contact.

Hugo’s fingers brushed over a hard nipple, making a shiver rock through Robert’s torso. He felt his boxers beginning to wet with precum. He pressed against his bulge again, a breathy groan sounding at the bottom of his throat.

Suddenly Hugo’s fingers latched around his nipple, giving it a pinch. Robert clapped a hand down on Hugo’s thigh as his dick hardened painfully.

“Alright folks, that's gonna do it!” Mat called into the microphone on stage. Robert jumped away from Hugo, banging his knee on the table clumsily.

“OW. _Fuck.”_ Robert grabbed his throbbing knee.

“Oh, Robert! Are you alright?” Damien turned back to them, concerned.

“Mm’fine.” he growled. He shot a deadly glare at Hugo, who looked away sheepishly.

People started to get up and move towards the door when Amir jumped on stage and grabbed the mic.

“After party at Jim & Kim’s! Be there or be square!”

A positive murmur rippled through the crowd as people grabbed their bags and headed to the bar.

“Do you guys want to go?” Hugo asked.

“Unfortunately I have an early morrow, so I'll be heading home.” Damien sighed.

“Robert?” Hugo glanced at him intently, pinning his lip between his teeth.

“Dunno if I should…” Robert folded his arms and kept his eyes dead ahead. “Might do somethin’ stupid.”

“Oh, go on, Robert!” Damien urged. “All week Hugo’s been _imploring_ me to stop by the tavern with him. You should go instead!”

Robert watched as Hugo’s face turned a bright scarlet.

“Oh has he now?” Robert chided.

“Alright, let's get going!” Hugo jumped up, grabbing his blazer.

Robert rolled his eyes as they followed the chattering crowd down the street and into the bar, saying goodnight to Damien on the corner. With the deadly seriousness of a Secret Service briefing, Robert instructed him to put his banana bread in his mailbox for when he got home.

Soon after they got inside, Robert excused himself to the bathroom, coming back to find Hugo at the bar, sipping on a small glass of clear liquid with ice, and another glass of that fancy scotch for Robert.

“Water? Really?” he teased, sidling up to him.

Hugo smirked, turning to hold the glass up to Robert’s nose. He inhaled the undeniable fumes of pure vodka.

“Jesus Christ.” Robert wrinkled his face, snapping his head away from the pungent odor as Hugo barked deeply.

“Do you really think I'm that boring?” he asked.

“I don't know what to think anymore.” Robert admitted, surveying Hugo in astonishment. Hugo smirked as he raised the glass to his lips and swallowed the whole thing without a flinch.

Robert felt a hot wave of desire burn through him.

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Professor Vega?”

Hugo doubled over and let out a huge snort, which turned into a trail of giggles as he tried to cover his mouth in futility.

“Ah, there he is.”

Robert’s lips curled into a grin. It seemed although Hugo was familiar with a lot of different spirits, he was still a bit of a lightweight. Robert downed his own glass and set it empty on the bar, extending a hand towards him.

“How ‘bout I show you how people dance in _this_ century?”

Hugo managed to finally suppress his giggles, and eyed Robert’s hand warily.

“I'm a high school teacher. I've seen enough.”

Robert scowled, leaning in to grumble in the other man’s ear.

“You know Hugo, you may already be a smartass, but maybe an old man like me could teach you a thing or two.”

Hugo laughed again. He sighed and begrudgingly took Robert’s hand. He led him to the crowded dance floor where half the people from the coffee house were already gyrating against each other. Once they had reached a small, darker pocket beside the DJ booth, Robert grabbed Hugo’s hips and drew them against his own.

Hugo let out a surprised gasp at the contact. His breath hitched as Robert began to roll his hips against his groin in time with the music.

Robert smirked as the teacher flushed beneath him, unable to nail down the beat as he moved. Hugo’s hands hung stiffly at his sides, unsure of what to do with them. Clearly he needed a little help. Robert grabbed his arms and slung them over his shoulders, causing Hugo to lean his weight over him.

God, he was tall. Hugo’s shoulders slumped and his head hung down as he stared at where their bodies met, trying to catch the rhythm.

“Hey.” Robert called over the music, causing Hugo to look at him, panic in his eyes.

 _“Relax.”_ Robert crooned, reaching up to untie the elastic from Hugo’s hair. His dark brown locks fell in waves around his sharp jawline. Robert ran a hand through it, giving Hugo’s scalp a little massage.

Hugo was grateful that the loud music covered up the strangled moan that came out of his mouth. He felt a searing wave of pleasure where his hips met Robert’s, and ground himself against the other man.

Robert’s eyes widened at Hugo’s sudden comprehension of how to dance. He let Hugo roll against him and couldn't help snaking his hands around his back, pulling them even closer.

The heat between them grew as they danced together. Suddenly Hugo tore off his blazer and threw it in a corner, once again exposing his dark skin and muscles underneath his white button up shirt. Robert followed suit, shrugging off his leather jacket and throwing it on top of the pile. As soon as it was off, Hugo’s hands were running all over his chest and shoulders, snaking around the back of his head to card through his hair and pull. Robert let out a groan and ground his growing erection even harder into Hugo’s lap as they danced.

Hugo’s hands trailed down Robert’s sides and over his hips before he flipped him around possessively. He held Robert’s hips as he shamelessly ground against his ass.

Robert could barely believe what was happening; Hugo manhandling him, rolling against him from behind to the beat of the music. Never one to argue with a good thing, Robert wrapped his hands up behind him around Hugo’s neck, grabbing fistfuls of curly hair. He arched his back sinfully, on full display as Hugo’s hands roamed over his torso, leaving goosebumps all along his ribs.

Robert pulled lightly on Hugo’s hair, urging his face down onto his neck, where Hugo breathed heavily against the tan skin, grazing his teeth over it as they swayed with each other. Robert rewarded him with a drop to the floor, bringing his ass back up and curving it slowly up Hugo’s thighs and over what Robert could now feel was his _\--very large--_ hardening member.

Hugo leant his head against Robert’s and let out a low moan, which Robert could barely hear, but felt it vibrate against his ear, making his own erection harden dangerously.

Thankfully, Hugo flipped Robert around again, grabbing two huge handfuls of ass on the way. He guided Robert against him as they continued to grind together on the dance floor, completely regardless of those around them.

Their eyes locked, flames rising between them as the music ebbed. They were getting so close that Robert had to tilt his head back to keep eye contact as Hugo loomed over him.

Their hips rolled against each other to the rhythm. Robert closed his eyes as he felt Hugo’s defined package rub against his even through their thick layers of fabric. Hugo couldn't help but lean closer, his lips parting. They were less than an inch away from each other, panting into each other’s mouths. Their lips grazed ever so lightly as they swayed, heat pooling between them. Hugo’s moustache rubbed against Robert’s stubbly cheek, like sandpaper smoothing down a piece of carved wood.

Hugo took in a sharp breath as his lips once again brushed fractionally against Robert’s in the confined space, his groin flashing with arousal. He pulled back and hung his head on Robert’s shoulder, too nervous to finally press their lips together, but unable to contain himself either. He bit down on Robert’s collarbone to process the heat that was flaring through him. Robert breathed in a sharp hiss, his dick throbbing at the pain which melded into hot pleasure. He fisted his hands through Hugo’s curls as the waves of arousal flooded over him.

 _“Fuck, I wanna fuck you so bad.”_ Robert groaned into Hugo’s ear, his expression positively debauched. Hugo pulled his head back, looking slightly confused, and a little embarrassed.

“What??!” he called over the loudspeakers, clearly not having heard him properly.

Robert rolled his eyes. He raised himself up on his tiptoes to try to reach Hugo’s lips, but the man was too goddamn tall, and Robert seemed to have spooked him. Hugo leaned away slightly as a blush crept up his dark cheeks, fearing he'd upset Robert with his advances.

_“God, I'm tryna kiss you, you fucking giant.”_

“WHAT??” Hugo cupped a hand to his ear and leaned in, turning his face away from him. _Goddamnit._

“I SAID I WANNA- _ah, fuck it.”_ Robert detached himself from Hugo and snatched up their coats. He grabbed Hugo’s hand and pulled him through an emergency exit on the edge of the dance floor. Robert dragged Hugo down a few stairs and out into the back alley, fully intent on putting his lips on every inch of him.

Their sweaty bodies hit the evening air as Robert pulled Hugo further into the darkness, his heart beating madly in his chest.

“Robert, where are we goi-” He felt Hugo pull up short, causing him to turn around impatiently as the other man squinted at something in the shadows.

“Wait... _Ernest??”_

Hugo dropped Robert’s hand as his eyes fell upon his son, who was sitting on a stoop, vaping.

Robert groaned. He remembered how the last time he’d met Ernest in an alley did not go well. At the look on Hugo’s face, this time wasn't likely to be any different.

“What the hell are you doing??” Hugo pressed towards him, his pitch raising in comprehension. “Smoking?!”

Ernest rolled his eyes. “It's _vaping,_ Hugo. And what are _you_ doing in a dark alley with the town sponge?”

“Watch it, kid.” Robert growled.

 _“Ernest!”_ Hugo’s face turned beat red with anger and embarrassment.

Robert clenched his jaw. He should have just thrown Hugo down right on the dance floor… What was he thinking?

“What on EARTH are you doing out here at this time of night??” Hugo managed to stammer.

As if on cue, Lucien strolled around the corner counting a wad of cash in his hands.

“Dude, they fuckin’ fell for it. I'ma have to get an oregano dealer too at this rate.”

Lucien looked up to find Ernest and Hugo both gaping at him.

“Oh… h- hey Mr. Vega.”

Robert peered between the quaking teens and Hugo’s livid face.

“Yeah, I'm gonna go…”

He stepped away apprehensively, ducking around the corner and swiftly heading back home. After a few paces, he heard the unmistakeable boom of Hugo yelling _“You wait until I tell your father about this!!”_

Robert smirked as he walked briskly away from the scene and back towards the cul de sac. As much as he was disappointed at how the evening had turned out, he chuckled, remembering the look of fury on Hugo’s face. If anybody deserved an ass-whooping it was those two.

Robert grabbed his banana bread from the mailbox and trudged up the front steps. After getting inside, he chucked his keys on the counter and poured himself a glass of cheap whiskey that would never be good enough; not after Hugo’s intervention.

He sat down on the couch and rubbed a hand over his tired face, exhaling deeply.

 _“Can't catch a fuckin’ break.”_ he grumbled. He let out another sigh as he woefully unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Robert. ;)  
> Please leave comments! I love hearing from you! VALIDATE MEEEE.


	5. I'll Think Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his evening with Robert got cut short, Hugo lets off a little steam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles evilly as I press post*

It was late before Hugo finally had a moment to send off an apologetic message to Robert on Dadbook. He'd spent the rest of what had been an amazing evening yelling at Ernest about the dangers of smoking, drugs, and just hanging out in dark alleys in general. Ernest had gotten particularly lippy when Hugo had brought up his rudeness towards Robert. After sending his son to his room and wincing at the door slam that followed, Hugo trod up to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

_> I cannot tell you how sincerely sorry I am for my son’s comments._

Hugo sighed, not feeling it was at all enough after Ernest insulted Robert for his alcohol problem. However, his heart lifted as he saw the little typing bubble pop up, indicating Robert was online and responding. For a dark fleeting moment, his stomach clenched at the possibility that Robert may actually berate him.

_> dont worry about it_  
_> finally ppl are acknowledging my hard work_

_> Well frankly it's not his, or anyone else's business. I'm so sorry again._

_> alright alright_  
_> but now you owe me_

Hugo swallowed thickly.

_> Oh? How so?_

_> hmm…_

Hugo’s heart pounded as he watched the little typing animation repeat itself for an agonizingly long time.

_> ill think of something_  
_> goodnight ;)_

_> Goodnight, Robert._

Hugo’s heart fluttered at the little winky face Robert had sent him. He worried his lower lip as he tried to find a way to articulate that he'd had a great time without letting on his raging infatuation for the older man.

_> Thanks for the dance lesson. It was fun!_

He debated sending along a winky face as well, but thought it would be extremely pedestrian of him. Hugo cursed himself for the incredibly high standard he held himself to sometimes. If he'd just acted like a normal person he wouldn't have to hide so much of himself. But all his friends were scholars and thought so highly of him, he was afraid that if they knew his more casual sensibilities that they would no longer regard him with such great esteem.

Hugo discarded his phone and rubbed his tired eyes. Despite the long evening, a small smile quirked up on his face. He'd fallen into this parlance with Robert seemingly out of nowhere, but he wasn't going to complain... Robert was _hot._  Hugo had already had a million boring dates (even a marriage!) with fellow intellectuals, but there was never any spark, no  _passion._  And what was the point in debating whether we're in postmodernism or post-postmodernism when all Hugo wanted to do was "get some ass", as it were?

Shrugging off his previously sweaty clothes, still thick with Robert’s musk, Hugo laid back on the bed and let his mind wander. He closed his eyes, remembering the way Robert’s hips had rolled against him scintillatingly, and the fire in his eyes as he'd gasped up against Hugo’s lips, and the warmth of his hand as Robert pulled him out into the evening air.

He wondered for a moment what would have happened had they not stumbled upon the two teens. Hugo imagined Robert shoving him up against the brick, their mouths crashing together desperately, roiling against each other.

A spark of arousal ignited in his briefs. He was already amped up from the unaddressed sexual tension that had pulsed between the two of them earlier that night. Hugo moved a hand down to clutch at himself through his underwear, squeezing his thick bulge as it quickly grew hard and throbbed needily.

Hugo’s thoughts drifted back to the alley, imagining Robert reaching into his briefs, just as he did himself, and starting to pull at his member as their eyes locked.

“Ughh, fuck…” Hugo whispered, stroking himself lazily. He reached down to cup at his balls, rolling them around in his large hand. He reached another hand down to continue stroking at himself. Heat pooled in his lap as he visualized Robert jerking him off in that back alley, his tongue pressing into his mouth as Hugo fell apart beneath him.

He imagined Robert suddenly flipping him around, pulling his pants down to expose him to the night, while Robert pulled a hard member from his own. He pressed roughly into Hugo, causing him to moan breathily against the cold brick. Robert grabbed a fistful of Hugo’s hair and pulled, making Hugo’s back arch as Robert pumped into him possessively.

Hugo felt his ass throb at the distinct lack of Robert’s dick in it in real life. He hastily stripped off his underwear and rummaged around his bedside table for the toy he’d stashed there, hidden from Ernest’s possible snooping within a box for the TV remote. He grabbed the accompanying lube and smeared some over his fingers before inserting them inside his hole, moaning quietly at the contact. He worked himself up for a few minutes before guiding the pink dildo into his ass, feeling immeasurably tight around it.

Wet and wanting, Hugo eased the toy further inside, grazing sinfully against his prostate. He let out a small gasp at the sudden sharp bolt of pleasure that rocketed up his shaft. Pumping faster, his mind wandered back to the alley where Fantasy Robert was pounding into him, making him fall apart with every thrust.

_“Not so fancy now, are you Vega?”_  he chided, articulating himself with a slap on Hugo’s ass. Hugo shook as he stroked at himself on the bed, his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

_“Gettin’ fucked by some greaser in an alley, huh?”_  Robert teased as his dick seared through him. Hugo let out a desperate groan.

_“I wish all your pretentious friends were here. Then they'd see who you really are…”_

Hugo bit his lip and let out a high-pitched keen, wanting nothing more than for someone to find them and learn how much of a mess he was. The sound of Robert's thighs slapping against his ass echoed in the cold darkness.

_"Such a filthy-"_

SLAP.

_"Fucking-"_

SLAP.

_"Slut."_

Pleasure rocked through his body as Robert railed into Hugo savagely, fisting through his hair roughly and pinning him against the wall.

_“Mmhm…”_ Hugo whined in agreement.

_“Yeah, you know it, don't you?"_ Robert crooned, smirking to himself as he grabbed Hugo's ass with both hands and spread him apart.

"Yeah..." Hugo arched off the bed as he plummeted the toy inside himself, pulling at his rod feverishly.

_“You gonna come for me, baby?”_  Robert growled darkly into his ear.  _“You gonna come screaming my name?”_

“Yes, Robert.” Hugo breathed, pumping the dildo back and forth against his prostate as he twisted his wrist over the head of his cock. He gasped, feeling the heat begin to reach a singular point and break, sending waves of pleasure shooting up his shaft as he came all over his stomach, his abs rippling as the shocks coursed through him. He reached down to pump the toy with both hands as the last of his orgasm spurted out and he had to pull it away from the sensitivity.

He grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face, breathing heavily as he felt the liquid cool over his stomach.

“Fuck...” he mumbled against the fabric, composing himself before tossing it to the side. He sat up on his elbows for a moment, trying to steady his breath.

As Hugo’s thoughts came back to reality, they ran over his and Robert’s previous conversation via text.

_‘now you owe me’_

The words rattled around in Hugo’s brain as he got up to go shower in the ensuite. He chuckled to himself, thinking whatever Robert asked of him, he'd be more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Y'all are giving me LIFE!!!  
> I know you're all dying for them to fuck xD


	6. Death In Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert invites Hugo over for movie night... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicking off NaNoWriMo with a long-awaited chapter from Ready To Learn! I hope to see y'all writing some stuff for the DDADDS tag this month! We're still out hereeee!! This fandom will never die! Not if I have anything to say about it!! :)
> 
> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Slight reference to sexual assault, just Robert teasing Hugo about trying to get him drunk and Hugo clapping back.
> 
> Also Hugo and Robert watch Death In Venice which features an old guy lusting after a young teenage boy. It's not explicit and only briefly mentioned and even Hugo is like wtf. I wouldn't have included it cause it's super dicey but it's one of the movies I loved the most from my queer film class and it's just a beautiful film that I thought would be right up Robert’s alley. You should watch it for yourself if you're at all interested in film!
> 
> Hopefully you won't discount the entire chapter cause it's a pretty good one… ;)
> 
> (But I apologize if it's not accessible to you.)

 

A few evenings after the dancing incident, Hugo was in his study marking papers. He was stuck on one in particular, unsure whether to award or deduct points for the student who described Lady MacBeth as a “bad bitch”. Scratching his moustache in deliberation, he finally circled it in red pen and wrote  _“Creative use of language! Very postmodern.”_  in the margin.

Hugo adjusted his glasses and moved onto the next essay when his phone began to vibrate excessively. He picked it up to find a bunch of Dadbook messages, all from Robert. Hugo’s stomach leapt up into his throat as he opened the app to read them.

 _> hey_  
_> hey_  
_> come over_  
_> im gonna watch a movie_  
_> hugo_  
_> hugo_  
_> hey hugo_

More texts popped up as Hugo typed his response, the buzzing starting to drive him a little mad.

 _> hugo_  
_> come on_

_> Okay, I'm_

_> i know you want to_  
_> hugo_  
_> hugo_

_> WOULD YOU STOP?!_

…

_> Thank you. I'll be over in a minute, I'm just finishing up this paper._

_> k_  
_> cya_

Hugo skimmed through the rest of his student’s essay, parts of which were literally just copy and pasted from Wikipedia. They hadn't even bothered to change the font.

Hugo sighed, scratching an “F” onto the top of the page. Pulling off his thick frames, Hugo wiped at his tired face. It was times like these he wondered if he was even making a difference in his students’ education.

Resigning himself for the evening, he grabbed a cardigan and called to Ernest that he'd be gone for a bit.

_“Whatever, Hugo!”_

Hugo groaned. He couldn't even reach out to his own son.

A feeling of failure washed over him, but he tried to shove it down. He knew that things took time, and that things would get better if he just kept doing his best.

_...Hopefully._

But now was not the time to worry about such things. Hugo shifted his focus to the evening ahead. Robert had actually invited him over to his home, making Hugo’s stomach churn at the possibility that maybe something would happen between them, after being interrupted so many times before. Nervousness suddenly crashed through him. Just he and Robert, alone, with no distractions…

Hugo gulped.

Before he ran out the door, the teacher got the idea to bring over a couple bottles of scotch, remembering how Robert had enjoyed the one at the bar. The memory flashed in his mind; Robert looming over him, his words burning hot in his brain as he leaned forward into his space, intoxicating him with the smoke and alcohol on his breath. Hugo didn't know why Robert had such a lucid effect on him, but after being interrupted right when he had begun to embrace Robert, he’d found himself shuffling off to the bathroom to jerk off desperately into his hand. Not the first nor last time, either...

Hugo shook his head to clear the memory as he padded up the steps to Robert’s front door and knocked. After a few moments, Robert appeared, grunting a greeting and ushering him into his home.

Hugo smiled. “Thanks for inviting me.”

As he stepped inside, a little Boston Terrier ran up and started bounding around Hugo’s ankles playfully.

“Oh, who’s this little pup?” he asked, kneeling down to give her a few pats.

Robert folded his arms and wore a hard look on his face.

“Don't know. Some dog that just got in and lives here now.”

Hugo looked up, furrowing his brows at Robert. The older man sighed, relaxing his arms.

“Her name’s Betsy.”

“That's adorable.” Hugo smiled. “I've been meaning to speak to Damien about adopting a dog myself.”

Betsy ran off excitedly to find a toy to bring back to Hugo. He got up and began to set all the bottles down on the coffee table, lining them up while Robert’s eyes sparkled.

“Now there's a man after my own heart.” he teased. Hugo looked away, blushing slightly.

“I thought I'd bring some more scotch for you to try.”

“No, you're just tryna get me drunk so you can take advantage of me.” Robert scowled, mock affronted.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Hugo asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Now it was Robert’s turn to blush.

“...Glasses?”

“I'll get ‘em.”

Robert puttered off to the kitchen while Hugo sat down on the couch. He reentered with two glasses and set them down. Hugo busied himself pouring a small amount for each of them while Robert chucked Betsy's squeaky alien toy down the hall, the sound of her claws skittering across the hardwood floor echoing comically. They threw the toy a couple more times before she did that thing dogs do where they stand a foot away from your hand and act like you're trying to steal it from them, before she scampered away to a room down the hall.

The two men laughed at Betsy's silly antics before Hugo turned back to their spread of alcohols.

“Ideally we would be using new glasses for each one we try, but let's face it, we're heathens.”

“Hey, speak for yourself.”

“When’s the last time you showered?”

“Get out.”

Hugo chuckled softly, handing Robert a glass.

“This one should have some butterscotch and a bit of spice to it.”

He clinked his glass to Robert’s before both downing their drinks. Hugo babbled about the various distilling processes and flavours as they developed in Robert’s mouth. Robert nodded along, ‘mm’ing and ‘ahh’ing as if he could  _totally_  taste all the nuances between each one.  _Right._

They repeated this with each of the scotches until they were both about six shots in, and the notes had all begun to blend together.

“Augh, I should’ve brought something as a palate cleanser.” Hugo tutted as he swallowed a particularly peaty mouthful.

“I've got somethin’ that’ll cleanse your palate.”

_“Robert!”_

Hugo snorted out a laugh, falling back against the couch and blushing furiously as he covered his face. He heard Robert belt out a rare, honest laugh that made his stomach do a flip.

A scarred hand clapped down on his thigh as Robert chuckled loosely to himself. Hugo wiped his eyes and calmed down his breathing finally before asking, “So what are we watching?”

“Death In Venice.”

“Oh!”

“Please don't tell me you've seen it.”

“No.” Hugo laughed. “Film is an area I haven't had the pleasure of exploring much yet. Though I've heard of the movie before.”

“Do you know what it's about?” Robert asked slightly apprehensively.

“No.”

“Okay well don't judge me too hard until you watch it. It's a beautiful film. Simple, but beautiful. And super gay.”

“Oh! What more could you want?”

They chuckled together as Robert pressed play. He reached over to the coffee table to refill their glasses.

“Which one’s your favorite?” he asked, gesturing to the various bottles.

Hugo smiled. “I like the Laphroaig.”

Robert smirked, remembering that day at the bar.

“Me too.”

He poured both of their glasses and they clinked as scenes of Venice flashed before them. They saw an ill older man check into a resort. As he sat in the dining lounge, his eyes fell upon a young adolescent boy, becoming more and more captivated with him as the days went on.

“Isn't this a little inappropriate?” Hugo asked warily.

“Oh it super is.” Robert affirmed. “But once you get past that it's actually a really great film.”

During the man's failed attempt to leave the city, the violins swelled as a ferry took him through the canals of Venice, the Italian flag flapping in the background as he swayed with the movement of the boat.

“I fuckin’ love this shot.”

“Hmm, I think I see what you mean.”

Hugo smiled as Robert piped up with more comments, pointing out symbolism and shot patterns, and telling stories about the actors and making of the film. Robert was more refined than people gave him credit for, Hugo realized. He loved art, just not the type that people would immediately think of.

Hugo felt a wave of affection for this surly, misunderstood man. He watched Robert lean forward eagerly on the couch, his eyes lighting up at his favorite scenes. Hugo couldn't help but kick his shoes off and laze back against the arm of the sofa.

“Hey.”

Robert tore his eyes away from the screen, looking somewhat irritated as Hugo beckoned him with a large hand.

“C’mere.”

Robert’s gaze flicked down to Hugo’s torso, and the little space he'd made beside him on the couch as he laid there casually.

“This is no time for cuddling, Vega.” Robert growled, pointing at the TV. “This is a fuckin' cinematic masterpiece.”

“Come onnn…” Hugo crooned, patting the spot beside him. “Don't make me toss you around again.”

Robert had to press his lips tightly together to keep from smirking. He couldn't argue that Hugo tossing him around on his couch wasn't exactly what he wanted. But that would involve Robert being somewhat vulnerable, and that was just not gonna happen.

He scowled and stared back at the screen as the little Italian band pestered the resort-goers, and the dying man kept demanding information on the rumoured plague in the city.

“Come on, Robert.” Hugo whined. “Isn't that what… What was the actor’s name-?”

“Dirk Bogarde.”

“Isn't that what Dirk Bogarde would have wanted?”

Of course the answer was yes, but Robert sat resolute, choosing silence as his best defence. Hugo wasn't giving up, though. He leaned over and grabbed Robert’s arm, trying to pull him towards him. Robert did a good job of quietly resisting until he broke and slowly let Hugo drag him down beside him. He scowled, his head settling on Hugo’s chest as the other man chuckled deeply.

Hugo rewarded him with a hand in Robert’s hair, running it through the strands and scratching his scalp. Robert’s eyes fluttered shut, and he had to dedicate extreme concentration into not letting a moan escape his lips.

“I'm tryna watch the movie.” he growled after it had become almost unbearable.

“Sorry.” Hugo giggled, resting his arm over Robert’s shoulder as they watched the rest of the film in silence. Hugo couldn't help but draw little swirls over Robert’s skin with his finger, warm and soft beneath him.

Hugo pressed his free hand against his mouth, watching the screen intently as the old man slowly passed away in a beach chair, reaching for the boy as he walked out to sea. The young man posed for him stoically, his silhouette cast against the shimmering sunlight bouncing off the water as the music swelled. The older man took his final breath while sweat pulled his makeup down his face, credits rolling over the resort staff as they began to notice him and carry his body up the beach.

“The soundtrack makes the whole film.” Robert grunted, reaching over and taking a sip of his scotch. He had grown quite comfortable against the warmth of Hugo’s chest. However, after a few minutes of credits, he started to become worried about Hugo’s silent stillness. Usually whenever he watched a movie with someone, they were quick to disregard them, so it was slightly unsettling.

“Hugo?” He turned back to glance up at him, and Hugo locked onto his gaze with wide eyes.

“That was  _amazing._ ”

Robert smiled, relieved that he had enjoyed the movie and understood why he loved it so much.

“See? It's not like an actual creepy love story or something, it's kind of a metaphor for this dying guy. He obsesses over this kid who is the definition of youth and beauty, when everything around him is falling apart. People get weirded out by it and sometimes I do too… I mean, it was made a long time ago... but it's really just a metaphor for like, the horrors of ageing, and the desire for perfection in a cruel and ugly world.”

Hugo nodded slowly, looking at Robert with his piercing gaze. “I couldn't have put it better myself.”

Robert smiled. He was glad that he had someone who he could talk about this stuff with. In his own life, not many things made him happy other than film. It was nice to know that Hugo understood why he was so passionate about it.

Robert's blithe gaze lingered over Hugo's face for a little too long before suddenly he remembered where he was. He hastily pushed himself up off Hugo’s chest, clearing his throat awkwardly and taking another swig of his scotch.

“Wow.” Hugo breathed, his eyes still wide with wonder as he sat up as well. “Why have I not been watching movies?”

Robert laughed quietly.

“Cause your nose is too stuck in your damn poetry books to slum it down here with us common folk.”

Hugo laughed nervously, scratching the hair on the back of his neck.

“You would be surprised how common I really am…” He could barely meet Robert’s gaze as he peered shyly out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh really?” Robert questioned, smiling devilishly. “Is this anything to do with that dirty little secret you won't tell anybody about?”

“I've already said too much.” Hugo chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. Robert grabbed them, pulling closer to Hugo as the man tried to wriggle away from him.

“Hmm, I think I'm gettin’ warmer…” Robert growled, leaning in playfully, enjoying the harried laughs coming from Hugo as he inched closer.

“You are never... going… to find out.” Hugo gasped as he struggled against Robert’s weight, giggling helplessly. He steeled himself for a moment to maneuver Robert’s arms, releasing resistance in one of them so Robert fell forward. Hugo used Robert’s forward motion to flip him onto his back and straddle him. Robert looked around in confusion, wondering how he'd gotten there.

“I don't understand what just happened, but I liked it.” he said in his gravelly tone, waggling his eyebrows. Hugo suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, leaning down until he was inches away from Robert’s face.

“Robert Small, you are the world’s biggest tease.”

Robert took in a small gasp as Hugo’s eyes bore into his. He felt his dick harden immediately, clouding his brain while Hugo’s undeniable scent of musty books, tangy sweat, and scotch filled his nostrils. He swallowed hard, but composed himself long enough to breathe out a shallow threat.

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?”

Hugo’s eyes narrowed above him. He could see the cogs turning in his head.

“I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Robert watched as Hugo dipped his head down to his neck. He felt his full lips tickle against his skin, leaving a trail of light kisses, nibbling occasionally. Robert held his breath for fear of letting out a sound that would betray him.

Hugo moved around to the other side, kissing and biting lightly up Robert’s neck as his hips curled slowly down to press against Robert’s lap. He felt the pressure release before Hugo ground down again, slightly harder, and moved his mouth to lave up around Robert’s ear.

Hugo’s soft breath tickled his skin as he left wet kisses all around the shell. Robert shivered as he felt his tongue slide inside and just as quickly dart back out.

Robert’s breath hitched as Hugo looked back down on him, assessing his work. He rolled his hips into his lap again, eliciting a small moan from Robert as their hardening members pressed against each other.

“This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?” Hugo whispered, his lips barely brushing against Robert’s. Robert arched up into the touch, seeking more, but Hugo pulled away, raising a feisty brow at him.

“Fuck… Hugo what are you doin’ to me?” Robert whimpered.

“What I've been wanting to do since you read that Whitman poem at Damien’s place.”

Robert gulped. Hugo leaned down to whisper dangerously in his ear, his thrusts slightly picking up speed.

“You looked so sexy with your leather jacket on, and your little attitude, and then you started  _reading_.” Hugo groaned quietly, sending vibrations along Robert’s ear. Robert’s dick leapt needily as Hugo went on.

“Right after you left I had to excuse myself for a few minutes.” he pulled back and raised his eyebrows suggestively, giving Robert another few rolls with his hips.

 _“Oh my God.”_  Robert groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I ruined a couple of Damien’s fancy towels, that's for sure.”

They both let out a breathy laugh before Hugo kept talking in his smooth baritone, driving Robert mad with want.

“I'm sure you saw right through me when I showed up at the bar that day.”

Robert chuckled devilishly, yet still breathless as Hugo continued to roll his body against him.

“You were pretty obvious.”

Hugo laughed, moving to envelop both his wrists in one huge hand as he reached down to stroke Robert’s bristly cheek.

“I don't know,” Hugo sighed, his thumb teasing over Robert’s lips. Robert couldn't help but press kisses to it, sucking it into his mouth as Hugo stared. “You just do something to me that I haven't felt in... ever.”

Robert looked up at Hugo, eyes widening slightly in surprise before he schooled his expression back to neutral. He wanted to admit that he felt the same way, but a knot formed in his throat. Hugo’s hand slid down his torso, coming back up again under Robert’s shirt. He felt it graze against his nipple and he let out a huff.

“Well I don't know what you're doin’ to  _me,_  but it's workin’.” he breathed, veiling his feelings within the double meaning.

Hugo smiled as he leaned down to press his lips lightly against Robert’s, pulling back when Robert gasped up into him, only to hover just above them. Hugo’s tongue darted out to lick between Robert’s lips, curling sinfully. Robert arched up into his mouth, whining when Hugo would tantalisingly pull away again.

“Goddamnit, Vega! You call  _me_  a tease!” Robert huffed frustratedly.

Hugo chuckled deeply, letting go of Robert’s wrists to bring his other hand to Robert’s face, stroking it with his thumb affectionately. Robert’s hands shot down to Hugo’s hips, urging his thrusts even harder onto his groin. He watched Hugo close his eyes, pinning his bottom lip between his teeth before looking at Robert with fire in his eyes.

Hugo crashed his lips against Robert’s, letting out a breathy moan as they gasped into each other's mouths. Robert’s hands moved up to clutch at Hugo’s back and hold him as close as he could. He reached up to untie the elastic from Hugo’s hair and let it fall loosely around his face. It smelled like cocoa butter and some sort of baked good. Robert inhaled deeply of the scent and ran his nails against Hugo’s scalp, eliciting a deep moan from him.

Their tongues darted out to lap at each other’s lips. Hugo kept grinding against Robert as his erection became painfully hard in his jeans.

 _“I gotta… Can you…”_  Robert breathed against Hugo’s mouth, waving a hand towards his crotch.

Hugo sat up to undo Robert’s belt and release his hard pulsing member from his pants. It curved slightly, a deep blue vein shooting like lightning up the shaft. He wrapped a large hand around it, thumbing over the tip.

“Aughh, fuck…” Robert moaned, reaching down to feel Hugo’s thick thighs. He watched Hugo tear off his cardigan and hastily unbutton his shirt to reveal a dark chest covered with even darker hair, and a set of rippling abs.

 _“Holy shit.”_  Robert breathed. Hugo pounced on him again, stroking at his dick while kissing and biting a trail up Robert’s neck.

“Are you ever…  _ungh…_  Are you ever gonna tell me how you got all those muscles?”

“Oh, you know, just carrying groceries and that sort of thing.” Hugo teased. His hands grasped at Robert’s shirt as he pulled it up and over his head, revealing a huge scar across Robert’s chest. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Are you ever going to tell me how you got that scar?”

“Knife fight.” Robert grumbled.

“I hesitate to believe you.” Hugo cajoled, smiling against his lips.

“Then don't.” growled Robert, shutting Hugo up with the press of his mouth to his.

Their tongues wagged between each other, tasting the whiskey from earlier. Hugo moaned into Robert’s mouth, pressing deeper to explore every part of it, while Robert ran his hands all over Hugo’s tight body. He hastily unbuckled Hugo’s belt and let his hands slide underneath the fabric to grip at his ass. He could feel that it was also covered with the same curly hair. Robert let out a moan of pleasure, Hugo’s name on his lips.

“Mmm…” Hugo hummed against his ear. “Such a good boy…”

Robert watched him reach into his pants and pull out a thick, dark cock surrounded by a mound of black curls. Hugo let it fall against Robert’s own and grabbed both of them up, stroking them together sinfully.

 _“Augh…”_  Hugo let out a choked gasp at the friction between them, rolling his hips faster. Robert’s hand flailed behind him as he tried to open a drawer on one of the end tables.

“In the fucking drawer…  _fuck!”_  he stammered, pleasure rocketing through him as Hugo twisted his wrist up around the head of his cock. Hugo leaned over him and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the drawer, smearing it over both of them as his large hand slid back and forth.

 _“Fuck, Hugo…”_  Robert gasped, grabbing the back of the couch to steady himself as he lifted his hips up, pumping his dick against the teacher’s.

A breathy moan escaped Hugo’s lips as they ground against each other, sweat clinging to their skin, chests heaving.

“Hugo…  _fuck._ I'm gonna…  _I'm gonna fucking come…_ ”

“Yes, baby,  _please._ ” Hugo pleaded, and Robert obliged. His whole body tensed as the orgasm seared through him, drawing out a string of gravelly moans and  _“Fuck, Hugo!”_ s. Robert pried his eyes open to watch as Hugo’s eyebrows pulled together, desperate ecstasy painting his features as he choked out a loud moan, spurting cum all over Robert’s stomach and chest.

They gasped against each other, coming down from their highs in a sweaty, scotchy mess. Robert couldn't take his eyes off of Hugo's face as the man fought for breath, eyes closed behind his glasses, which were adorably skewed after the exertion. He watched as Hugo's eyes opened, landing on the sticky mess on Robert's chest. Without a word, Hugo leaned down and stuck out his long, sinfully pointed tongue to lick a stripe through it all the way from Robert's bellybutton to his hairy chest.

"Oh my fucking God." Robert breathed in amazement. Every fucking day Hugo found a new way to surprise him.

But Hugo wasn't finished yet. He pulled himself up and pressed his wet lips to Robert's, kissing him scintillatingly before curling his tongue into Robert's mouth, making him taste the salty-sweetness of both of their orgasms combined.

Robert let out a loud, embarrasingly harried moan into Hugo's mouth. Hugo was so damn smooth it was almost unbearable. Robert was used to being the assertive one in his daliances, but with Hugo, he could finally enjoy being catered to, and boy did Hugo do it well...

After a few more scintillating kisses, Hugo pulled back and adjusted his glasses as if he'd just settled into a fine book. He reached over to grab a few tissues from the table, wiping the rest of the cum off of Robert before collapsing onto his chest. Robert wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, letting out a shaky breath.

“That was…”

 _“Mmm…”_  Hugo hummed. They lay there for a while in silence, their breath ragged, before he pushed himself up, looking at Robert with half lidded eyes, searching him.

“I should get back.” he sighed after a moment, slowly rolling off of Robert and picking his shirt up from the floor. “Ernest is probably blowing the house up by now.”

He ran a hand over his tired face as reality began to set back in. He let out a strangled groan, his lower eyelids being pulled down almost comically.

“Hey,” Robert growled, stuffing himself back into his jeans. “He's not that bad. Least he's got a dad who cares about him.”

Robert’s heart sank at his own words, thinking of his own kid and all of his mistakes.

Hugo looked at him with sad eyes, the tiredness and hopelessness evident in them.

“He'll be alright.” Robert assured. If Val could figure it out on her own after Robert had abandoned her, Hugo’s kid could make it with a supportive dad behind him.

Hugo sighed deeply, slinging on his cardigan.

“Thank you.”

He smiled thoughtfully, looking at Robert with a newfound appreciation that he hadn't expected would be so strong after only really hanging out a few times. He wondered if there could maybe be a chance for something more between them...

“Your dick is out.”

Hugo jerked his head down to check his fly, which had already been zipped up tight. He looked back up at Robert in confusion.

“Gotcha.” he said with a shit-eating grin.

Hugo rolled his eyes as he toed into his shoes and headed for the door.

“Aren't you gonna take your stuff with you?” Robert called.

Hugo paused, peering back into the living room at the bottles on the coffee table, and Robert’s attentive face.

“You hang onto them for a while.” he smiled. “Think of me when you drink them.”

Robert quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

“Oh, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, those boys... can't get enough of 'em. :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the filth, there will indeed be more where that came from muahaha...
> 
> Please leave comments I love hearing your excitement about these two goons!
> 
> I'll give you a hint for the next chapter... Shh!! ;)


	7. Academia Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert runs into Hugo at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so. so sorry for the title of this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy some good ol' fashioned library shenanigans before the shit hits the fan ;)

It was not out of the ordinary to find Robert at the Maple Bay public library, poring over volumes on various cryptozoological topics. Today he wasn't really looking for anything in particular, but just browsing through a couple books on the shelf to confirm his suspicions about modern vampires. He had spent enough time with Damien to know he didn't fit the typical description, despite his pale features and Victorian drawl, but you could never be too careful.

He had just put the last book back on the shelf when he spotted none other than Hugo down an adjacent aisle, shifting books around. Robert sauntered up to him, too old to believe in coincidences anymore. And after their intimate evening together, Robert was looking forward to torturing him a little bit. He loved to play with his food, so to speak.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Fancypants himself.” he growled, quirking up an eyebrow. Hugo started a bit, but returned Robert’s greeting with a smile.

“Oh, hello Robert.” he murmured quietly, aware of the other library-goers within earshot. Robert noticed he'd clutched a book to his chest like a schoolboy, but his bulging biceps and sheer height betrayed him otherwise.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were followin’ me.”

Hugo laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders.

“An interesting theory, but believe it or not, I work here.”

Robert scrunched his face up in confusion. “I thought you worked at the school.”

“They just started the summer holidays.”

“Ahh…” Robert growled. “I noticed all the little neighbor kids runnin’ around. I just figured it was the full moon or somethin’.”

Hugo sniffed in a laugh, relaxing his grip on the book and placing it back on the shelf. Silence rippled between them, Robert much more comfortable with it than Hugo was. Hugo smiled sheepishly, remembering their encounter the other night. He hadn't been able to think of much else since then, imagining all the things he'd do to Robert when he'd see him again. However, it was a whole different story with Robert standing before him in all his leather-jacketed glory, wearing that devilish smirk.

“So, can I help you with anything?” Hugo asked, awkwardly adjusting his glasses.

“Oh I'm sure you could help me with a lot of things.” Robert muttered, raking his eyes up and down Hugo’s body shamelessly, eliciting a small chuckle from the man.

“I hope, for my sake, it's research-related.” he sighed, leaning casually against one of the shelves. Robert had started to pick up on Hugo’s slightly deadpan sense of humor, so he didn't take the snub seriously.

“Oh yeah, I've been really into my academics lately…” Robert murmured, moving closer until his voice was barely a whisper. “You know… tall, hot, surprisingly muscly academics.”

A pink blush crept up on Hugo’s cheeks.

“Hmm... there may be something for you in here…”

Hugo seemed to flush under Robert’s intrusion into his space, reminding him of that time at Jim & Kim’s where Hugo had gotten so worked up he'd pretty much thrown himself at him. Robert smiled at the memory, but also at the sight of Hugo shifting awkwardly, as if Robert could intimidate him at even a full head shorter.

“What were you planning on doing with this particular volume?” Hugo asked, rubbing a finger self-soothingly over his lips.

“Not much reading, honestly.” Robert smirked. “I thought I'd just slam it down on the table and go from there.”

Hugo’s blush immediately deepened to a furious shade of red as he absently scratched at his moustache.

“Uhh, I… I think I could help you with that.” He pressed his lips together in a thin line, eyeing the library-goers around them. “Why don't you follow me, sir?”

Hugo gave him a look and turned on his heel. Robert gaped after him for a moment before hastily following. Hugo lead him through the shelves of books until they reached a far corner, somewhat isolated from the rest of the building.

“Nice place you got here.” Robert drawled sarcastically.

“I always catch teenagers making out back here. Must be a good spot.”

Hugo leapt at Robert, capturing his lips in a hasty kiss. Robert let out a surprised moan and grabbed fistfuls of Hugo’s long hair that weren't captured by his bun.

“Wait-” Robert pulled them apart and Hugo immediately bit his lip, fearing he'd grossly misread the situation. “If you're always catchin’ them how can it be a good spot?”

Hugo let out a sigh, rolling his eyes at the interruption.

“Cause no one cares about this damn place except me.”

Hugo crashed his lips against Robert’s again impatiently. The two of them kissed feverishly, hands running over each other's bodies like they'd never felt one before. Hugo’s huge palms grabbed at Robert’s ass, squeezing it needily.

“ _God,_  you're so…” Hugo moaned quietly, for once finding it hard to articulate himself.

“Yeah.” Robert growled, biting down on the man’s bottom lip. Hugo let out another long moan from the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck,_  you're so hot.” Robert groaned, pressing their hardening members against each other through their clothes.

The two men kissed frantically, sloppily grinding against each other. All the longing they'd endured since their first night together had made them practically desperate. Hugo wrapped his strong arms around Robert, cradling his head as he pushed him against the shelves.

“ _Engh,_ fucking Christ.” Robert growled, his dick hardening even more at Hugo’s aggressiveness.

“I love that filthy mouth of yours.” Hugo whispered darkly. “I want it wrapped around my cock.”

Robert raised an eyebrow, his pants tightening furiously. “Now who’s got a filthy mouth?”

Hugo smirked as he bent down to suck kisses into Robert’s neck. Robert would have never pegged him as the type of guy to fool around in a public library, but maybe Hugo was right; he was full of surprises.

Hugo met his lips again, and Robert tongued his mouth fiercely, shirking off the man’s blazer. He dropped it on the floor at Hugo’s feet and fell on it to his knees.

He made quick work of Hugo’s belt, pulling the thick, half-hard member out of his underwear. Robert snuck a look up at Hugo, quirking a sassy brow at him before plunging down onto his shaft, taking Hugo deep into his throat.

 _“Sweet manchego...”_ Hugo whispered breathily, covering his mouth to stifle a gasp. Robert chuckled at the expression, sending vibrations all along his member.

Hugo bit down on his knuckles, steadying himself on the bookshelf behind Robert while the man bobbed up and down on his shaft, sucking like a pro and laving his tongue all over the head. Robert watched Hugo come more and more undone above him, and he found himself unable to resist pulling off and crooning up at him.

“Yeah,  _daddy…_ ”

Robert smirked devilishly up at Hugo between licks against the hole at his tip. Hugo’s eyes bugged wide, barely believing that the word had come out of Robert’s mouth, before his whole body seemed to light up in a shiver. Hugo suddenly let out a tortured moan and grabbed Robert’s hair, taking him by surprise as he shoved him back into the bookshelf and started relentlessly fucking his face.

Robert let out a groan at the impact and the arousal flooding through him at Hugo’s manhandling. He fucking loved it when he did that.

“ _Fuck,_  Robert…” Hugo breathed, before realizing his abrasiveness. “I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?”

Robert shook his head frantically, Hugo’s dick still filling up his mouth, and wanting anything but for Hugo to stop. He let out a little harried noise, looking up at Hugo with wide, watery eyes.

“God, you're so beautiful.” Hugo whispered, pressing his length further down Robert’s throat as he watched the aisles for intruders. He knew if anyone found them like this it would have severe consequences, but it made it that much hotter.

Robert let his jaw fall slack while Hugo fucked his face shamelessly. It was hard to stifle the guttural sounds that were escaping his throat as Hugo’s dick drove mercilessly in and out. Robert could barely wrap his lips around his width, and wasn't even close to getting the whole thing in, but goddamnit he was trying his fucking best.

“You're so good, baby.” Hugo’s breath came in gasps as his speed picked up to a brutal pace. Robert’s eyes watered and his dick hardened achingly in his pants. “So beautiful for me…  _So good…_ ”

Hugo’s breath hitched and his whole body seized up. Robert could feel hot cum spurting down his throat as Hugo thrust himself deeper, cutting off his air. A gravelly moan burst out of Robert’s throat around Hugo’s cock, sending vibrations all through it as Hugo’s orgasm reached its peak. All of a sudden Hugo pulled out of Robert’s mouth and quickly shoved himself back into his pants, grabbing Robert up by his jacket and standing him up against the shelf. He crashed his lips onto the older man’s desperately, tasting his cum on Robert’s tongue. He somehow managed to shovel his blazer back on without breaking them apart.

Robert could barely catch his breath before Hugo was unbuckling the belt of his jeans and pulling out his own hard erection from his underwear.

“Vega, they'll hear…” Robert warned, knowing his history with being vocal in bed.

“Then  _be quiet._ ” Hugo commanded, giving him a serious look before falling to his knees and wrapping his full lips around Robert’s cock.

Robert let out a shuddered gasp and knocked his head back against the shelves. Hugo’s tongue curled sinfully around his shaft as the man slowly and deliberately sucked and licked at his length. Robert bit his lip to keep from moaning out Hugo’s name, but his self-control wavered when Hugo started to press his tongue rhythmically up against the underside of his shaft, right where it met the head.

“ _Fuck,_  Vega.” Robert groaned, his eyes rolling back with pleasure. Hugo reached up and clapped a huge hand over his mouth.

 _“Shut up!”_ Hugo hissed, but quickly resumed bobbing up and down his shaft, easily taking him all the way down his throat. Robert moaned even louder behind Hugo’s hand.

Pulling off of Robert’s cock, Hugo stood up and gave him a frustrated glare.

“Do you want to get caught, Robert??” he chided. He glared down at him like he was a goddamn naughty kid in detention.  _Fuck…_  he should not have thought up that scenario...

Robert whimpered behind Hugo’s hand as waves of arousal pulsed through him. He squirmed under Hugo’s weight, mourning the loss of contact on his quivering member. Hugo’s expression softened as he watched Robert’s composure falter beneath him.

“Hmm, maybe you do...” Hugo murmured in his smooth baritone. He arched an eyebrow and Robert felt a large hand grip his shaft, slowly stroking it as Hugo crooned in his ear.

“You want everyone to know what a little slut you are, don't you?”

Robert’s eyebrows pulled together feverishly as he nodded, whimpering beneath Hugo’s firm hand. His breaths were coming hotter and more shallow as he felt his orgasm building in Hugo’s grip.

“You just love to flaunt it, don't you?” Hugo toyed. “Walking around here like you own the place.”

Robert nodded emphatically. He knew he was full of shit. The only reason he acted like such an ass was because it was so goddamn exhausting to be so empathetic all the time. But Hugo could see through his bullshit and make him let go of it all, if only for the brief time he had him under his grasp. The teacher continued to croon at him, marvelling Robert with how accurately he'd picked up on his most secret and intimate desires.

“You know what you do to people, Robert. You fucking love it. But when has anyone done something for you, hm?”

A tortured groan vibrated through Robert’s chest. Hugo felt him move beneath him as Robert thrust needily into his hand, still pinned down by the hand over his mouth. Robert’s eyes flashed up to his own, full of desperation, and Hugo realized it'd probably been too long since Robert had gotten what he really wanted.

“Such a perfect boy…” he whispered, kissing up Robert’s jaw and to his ear, still stroking him languidly. “You deserve so much better… just let me give it to you, baby.”

Hugo licked a strip up Robert’s ear and curled sinfully into the hole. Stars danced behind Robert’s eyes. His breath came ragged through his nose as his whole body rippled with pleasure.

“I'll treat you so-”

Suddenly Hugo’s ears perked up at the sound of footsteps moving closer. Robert heard them too, sending a wave of fear and arousal all through him. The footsteps seemed to pause, as if trying to listen for the source of the strange noises that had wafted over to them. If they got caught, Hugo would be in a lot of trouble, he realized. Robert couldn't help but let out a muffled whine at the state of it all, his dick betraying his fear for excitement.

“For once in your life shut your  _fucking mouth,_  Robert.” Hugo hissed, fixing Robert with a glare, but he still had a golden fleck in his eye that showed he was enjoying this way too much. He lifted a finger off of Robert’s mouth, trusting him enough to let him speak.

“I will.  _Please._  I promise!” Robert breathed frantically, his chest heaving with the pleasure racking through him. He wanted to show Hugo how obedient he was, how much he could overcome his impulses if Hugo just asked him to.

Hugo’s lips curled up into an awed smile, thoroughly enjoying watching Robert fall apart beneath him. He looked ten years younger when he wasn't wearing his signature surly expression. Hugo’s chest swelled with pride that it was  _he_  who could cause Robert to let go of it all, even for just this stolen moment between the library shelves.

“Show me how good you are, baby. Come on…”

Hugo pulled his thumb back and pressed it between Robert’s lips. Robert took it needily, sucking and laving it up with his tongue.

“Yeah, you dirty fucking slut.”

It took all Robert had not to cry out with pleasure as Hugo stroked at him, the teacher curling his tongue around the nasty words that spilled out of his mouth. Hugo’s eyes bore into his, daring him to make a sound, but Robert stared back as his body curled in on itself under Hugo’s hand, chasing the orgasm that rocketed up his shaft.

He hastily pulled the pocket square out of Hugo’s blazer and covered his tip as cum shot out onto it. Hugo’s eyes flared with heat when Robert didn't break his gaze, coming completely silent underneath him. He took a mental picture, never wanting to forget Robert’s face as he silently came for him, just like he'd asked.

As soon as he'd finished, Robert hastily stuffed himself back in his pants while Hugo kept a lookout down the aisle. The footsteps seemed to be a few rows down and moving away from them. When the coast was clear, Hugo looked back at Robert with a grin like that of a mischievous schoolboy who'd just gotten away with a prank. Robert couldn't help but let the corner of his lips quirk up in a playful smile.

“You're gonna get me in trouble one of these days, Vega.” he teased, waggling an accusatory finger in his face. Hugo snorted out a laugh as he dodged him, swatting his hand away. Unfortunately, it only made Robert want to torment him more.

“Here, you'll probably want this back.” Robert grabbed Hugo's lapel roughly and stuffed the dirty pocket square back in his breast pocket.

“Eugh! Robert!” Hugo scrunched up his face and tossed the soiled garment away from him. “Boy, you nasty.”

Robert let out a loud bark of laughter at Hugo’s rare use of slang. Hugo giggled back at him. They heard a loud  _“Shh!”_  from nearby and Hugo bashfully covered his mouth.

“You pick that up right now.” he demanded in a hushed whisper.

Robert rolled his eyes and bent down.  _“Yes, Mr. Vega.”_

Robert hoped that a good round in the washer would return the piece of fabric to normal. Maybe he finally had an excuse to do laundry…

He came back up to find Hugo staring at him, a twinkle in his eye.

“What?” Robert asked, confused.

“Nothing!” Hugo turned away quickly and began idly straightening the books on the shelves. He turned back to smile devilishly at Robert before catching him in a quick kiss.

Soft lips pressed against Robert’s as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of Hugo’s scent; a bit of sweat, mixed with oak and the pleasant must of old books. He wanted to linger there forever, but he was already in too deep with this kid.

Robert pulled away, reaching up to fix Hugo’s glasses, and absently tidy up the bristly mess they'd made of his moustache. After it looked somewhat back to normal, he couldn't help but trail a scarred finger over Hugo's full lips. His eyes lingered too long over the soft skin before they flicked up to Hugo's, which in turn gazed at him curiously, like Robert was…  _worth something?_

Robert shoved his hands in his pockets and hastily turned to leave, scrambling his features into a mask of sourness. He made it a few paces before the teacher cleared his throat.

“Um, there's this place where I like to go to dinner…”

Robert turned back around, eyeing him impatiently. “Okay..?”

Hugo bit his lip nervously as he turned back to fiddle with the books on the shelves.

“They have trivia every Tuesday, and I was, um, wondering if you'd like to go with me?”

Robert furrowed his eyes. “Where is it?”

“It's that little French place by the park.”

Robert remembered the restaurant vividly, as it was where he and Mary had had that delicious melty cheese that one time. He tried to stay casual despite his excitement, fearing the ridicule he'd suffer if anyone found out about his love for baked brie.

“Yeah, whatever. That sounds good.”

“Great! I'll come by on Tuesday!”

Hugo beamed, and Robert couldn't help but crack a grin at the shameless excitement on Hugo’s features.

“Hey, your dick's still out.”

Once again, Hugo’s head jerked down to check his completely zipped fly, but recovered quicker this time, fixing Robert with a glare.

“You know, I can revoke my invitation any time.” Hugo griped, setting his hands on his hips defiantly.

“But you won't.”

Hugo shook his head in bemusement as a small smirk played on his lips. Robert hit him with a lone finger gun and a devilish wink as he walked away.

“Catch ya later, Fancypants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! I'm living for y’alls reactions!!
> 
> PS HUGO HAS A DADDY KINK PASS IT ON.


	8. Halloumi Vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Hugo take on trivia night, where someone knows a lot more than they let on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working a lot lately, but I wanted to get this up for you guys within the week! So pleased with how many of you are enjoying this story. Make my day and leave a comment when you're finished, will ya? I live for your praise. <3
> 
> Fun twist on trivia night! We're slightly deviating from canon structure for creativity/excitement's sake. Also note that I won't get through the whole evening this chapter as it's a long night full of good-natured tomfoolery and surprises to look forward to. Hope you enjoy this first part!
> 
> Also Veep reference, not plagiarizing lol. And a small Cougar Town reference haha see if you can spot them :P
> 
> Oh my gosh I could read it through one more time and make it perfect but I'm going to bed. xD muah

As Tuesday night rolled around, Robert stepped out of the hot shower, feeling completely blissed out. What was it about showering? It was so easy to be lazy and put it off, but as soon as you dragged yourself under the warm water you never wanted to leave. Of course he'd never admit that the main reason he'd done it was to impress Hugo...

Robert towelled himself off, sprayed on some musky cologne, and headed to his room to grab a pair of jeans and his favorite red t-shirt. He snatched them up from the hamper full of clean, but now wrinkly clothes. He hadn't found the energy to fold them yet. Hugo’s gaudy pocket square caught his eye amid the pile, and he took it up.

Robert smirked to himself, remembering the other day at the library, and the mischievous glint in Hugo’s eye as he'd held Robert pinned up against the shelves. Hugo’s nasty words had been bouncing around in his head all week.

_“You know what you do to people, Robert. You fucking love it.”_

It was true; he loved toying with the people in town, peacocking and teasing and then finally giving them what they wanted. The look in their eyes when they realized that their fantasies were about to come true was better than any drink.

_“But when has anyone done something for you?”_

Robert shivered. Hugo had been spot-on. As much as he loved to treat others, he was always left with his own needs going unmet. People just assumed he liked to top, and that it was enough to just let him fuck them, but Robert ached for someone to really treat him, like he always did for others. All that had changed, though, the night Hugo pinned him on his own couch and talked his ear off, teasing and pampering him to no end. The rush it gave him, and the shiver it now sent up his spine almost distracted him from the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Robert hastily pulled on his clothes and grabbed his wallet before heading quickly to the door. He pulled it open as he shrugged on his leather jacket, getting a full view of Hugo standing on the porch, looking fine as all hell.

“Don't you look handsome.” Robert murmured, eyeing Hugo’s velvet green blazer with dark brown pants. A little chain attached to his accompanying vest indicated he held a pocket watch inside.

“Oh, I just got off work.” Hugo adjusted his frames adorably, blushing like a little boy who'd just been given a valentine by his crush.

Robert toed Betsy away from the door as she tried to follow him out, and locked up the house. Hugo bit his lip as his eyes trailed from Robert's still wet hair that clung to his face, down to the thick thighs that filled out his jeans.

"You look... _hot._ "

Robert barked out a laugh. "HA! So articulate..." He sauntered down the porch steps for Hugo to follow, giggling softly behind him.

"We walkin'?"

"Yes, I'd love that."

The two set off toward town in the bright evening light of summer. Hugo babbled on about some book crisis he'd encountered at work while they waved to Damien, who was watching them from one of his high gothic windows.

“I can't believe you work at the fuckin' library...” Robert shook his head, smirking. “You can be my little naughty librarian.”

Hugo let out a loud, booming laugh, and grabbed Robert in a playful headlock, scruffing up his hair.

“You behave yourself tonight.” he lightly scolded, as he released Robert from his grip. “Don't make me get my ruler out.”

Robert’s eyes widened as he conjured up the mental image of Hugo standing at his desk, tapping a ruler threateningly in his hands. His dick stirred emphatically in his pants.  _Already before we even get to the fucking restaurant??_

“Don't write cheques your dick can't cash, doll.” Robert replied, quoting Mary. However he knew perfectly well what Hugo was capable of; he only thought about it every goddamn two seconds.

Hugo chuckled as Robert pulled out a cigarette from his pack and lit it up. Realizing not everyone liked being around a smoker, he gestured to it, silently asking Hugo if it was okay.

“Oh, yes, that's fine.” Hugo checked his pocket watch absently to ensure they wouldn't be late. “I prefer that to Ernest stinking up my car with his damn vaping.”

Robert snickered before taking a long drag on his cigarette. Silence fell between them as their footfalls tapped on the sidewalk beneath them. They passed Jim & Kim's, where they fondly thought back to the night they danced together after figuratively dancing around each other for so long. Who knew such oddballs would fit together so nicely...

Hugo smiled to himself before clearing his throat.

“So... how's everything been going?”

“I hate small talk.” Robert grunted. Hugo let out a snort at his bluntness.

“It's not small talk if you did something interesting.” he remarked coolly. “Or did you just sit around watching movies all week?”

Robert gaped at him. “ _Asshole..._ ”

Hugo burst out a hearty laugh. Robert shook his head in incredulity at Hugo’s relentless sass, pausing to take another deep puff.

“Joke’s on you, I did sit around watching movies.”

“Oh? Which ones?”

Robert listed off all the films he'd watched in the last few days, Hugo encouraging him to share how he felt about them. It was easier to get him to emote when it was through his passion for film. Hugo loved watching Robert's face light up with expression as he spoke, his hands gesturing emphatically with his cigarette held between his fingers. It impressed him that although Robert had not been taught the academic vocabulary for various concepts, he had a deep understanding of many stylistic movements in art history, and how they'd impacted film. Hugo found it incredibly intelligent of the man that he'd picked up on them, when most people barely understood them even after being taught in an academic setting. Being complimentary, he made sure to tell Robert this.

“Yeah, well.” Robert sighed, trying to humble himself from the high compliment. “You watch enough movies, you can tell what they're tryna get at.” He let out a long trail of smoke through his nostrils, the grey cloud misting over a collarbone that peeked out from under his jacket.

“I suppose.” Hugo chuckled, watching the smoke curl over Robert's tan skin. “I'd love to watch more of you- I mean,  _with_ you.”

Robert shot him a look, before he sucked in a breath through his teeth, grimacing sarcastically.

“I dunno… Are you gonna make me cuddle with you again?”

 _“Rob!”_ Hugo gasped, punching him on the shoulder playfully. “You are incorrigible!”

Robert chuckled quietly to himself, forgiving Hugo for the nickname _(just this once)_ before the man continued.

“And yes. Yes I am.”

Robert barked out a laugh; one of the ones that caught him by surprise, and made Hugo smile giddily every time he heard it. If he could make Robert laugh like this every day, Hugo pondered, he'd be a happy man.

The thought popped into Hugo's head so suddenly, and felt so natural, but his rational brain reeled. This was simply a fling, was it not? An amazing, mind-blowing, butterfly-inducing... _Oh, SHIT._

_But what would Ernest say??_

Hugo's mind ran in confused, frantic circles, wondering if this was even what he wanted, to if Robert felt the same, back to Ernest, playing out millions of different scenarios where it all ended in Romeo and Juliet-esque calamity.

_Oh, God, I don't have the time or energy for-_

A cloud of smoke wafted over Hugo’s senses and his mind suddenly went blank, breathing in the musky fumes. The scent ached of rebellion, and it radiated off of Robert in waves. Hugo usually wasn't privy to cigarettes, but his chest filled with heat as the curls of ash overwhelmed his senses, reminding him too much of the man beside him.

Forgetting all of his earlier queries about their relationship, Hugo let out a deep sigh. He absently leaned over to wrap an arm around Robert’s shoulders, pulling him in close as they turned onto the trail leading through the park. Robert grumbled around the cigarette in his mouth, but didn't pull away. He let Hugo handle him for a few moments before lightly shoving him off.

“Boyfriend Experience costs extra.”

Hugo snorted at Robert's crude humor, but quirked an eyebrow up at him coyly. “How much?”

_Fuck!_

Robert stared for a moment, a curious expression crossing his face before fixing it back to his usual cocky smirk.

“More’n you can afford, pal.”

Hugo laughed and gave Robert’s head a playful shove. He watched a grin fight it's way onto the surly man's features as he took another puff on his cigarette. Robert didn't think he'd ever stop tormenting Hugo if he'd keep manhandling him like this.

Robert quietly pondered Hugo's words, hoping his humor had deflected enough attention from him to process the implication within. He wondered if Hugo had really been revealing his intentions, or just messing with him. Probably a bit of both...

He eyed Hugo suspiciously while the teacher appeared to be very interested in the trees overhead.

Hugo was looking about everywhere _but_ Robert until he felt a hand smack his butt playfully from behind. He yelped in surprise, causing Robert to bark out a loud, adorable laugh. Hugo shook with giggles, holding himself steady with a huge hand on Robert's shoulder until he gave Robert's a little tap in return. To his surprise, Robert had no snarky retort, and they fell into comfortable silence the rest of the way.

After a few minutes, they reached the quaint little diner on the edge of the park. Robert stamped out his cigarette before stepping inside. A bunch of tables had already been filled with people he assumed were there for trivia night. He recognized Brian, Amir, their daughters, and Carmensita chatting over an array of dips and flatbreads. Hugo wandered over to them, shrugging off his blazer and stowing it at the table across the aisle from them.

“Hey, guys!” he called.

“Hugo!”

“Hey!”

“Hey Mr. Vega!”

“Where's Mat?” Hugo asked, his face falling slightly.

Carmensita covered her mouth as she talked through a mouthful of bread. “He's working tonight.”

“And where’s Damien?” Brian piped up, looking around. His gaze fell on Robert and eyed him skeptically.

“Uh…” Hugo stammered. “Damien couldn't make it, so Robert offered to fill in.”

He clapped a hand to Robert’s shoulder, bringing him closer as Robert grimaced. He would have retorted that Hugo had in fact invited  _him_ , to save his pride, but that would involve speaking and frankly that was just too much to ask.

“D’you think he'll be able to pull out a win for y’all? It sure has been a while!” Brian chortled, blissfully unaware of how passive-aggressive he came off sometimes.

Hugo frowned. Truth be told, he had no idea how Robert would fare. He'd never actually seen Robert doing anything studious, other than showing up at the library that day. A wave of dread flooded over him, imagining the ridicule they'd face from Brian and Amir should they do poorly.

“I- I guess we'll see.”

“Well it's good you're on the same team.” Amir noted dryly, addressing Robert. “That way you'll  _both_  lose, instead of Hugo kicking your ass like he did at the barbeque!”

The two of them snickered together while Robert watched in silence, his eyebrows furrowed. He glanced over at Hugo’s face, which was growing more and more flushed with each passive-aggressive jab.

Hugo took in a deep breath to combat the urge to be petty bubbling up inside him. Something about trivia night always brought out the worst in those two. What was even more frustrating was that they had a long resumé of wins to back up their smack talk, while Hugo had _NOTHING._

“What's your team name gonna be?” Amanda asked excitedly, clearly just there to have fun.

“Uh… I hadn't thought of that.” Hugo balked. His eyes met Robert’s as if he were reaching for a lifeline.

“Gimme that.” Robert gestured to the cheese menu on their table, which Carmensita quickly handed to him. Robert scanned the various cheeses before catching a wave of brilliance.

“Halloumi Vice.” he growled, slapping the menu back down on the table and stalking off to his seat without another word.

Hugo’s eyebrows shot up, impressed as he exchanged surprised looks with the table, everyone falling into stunned silence.

“Well, good luck!” he chimed, smiling to himself at Robert’s show of wit. He felt the other team would definitely take them more seriously now. He shuffled over to their table while Brian and Amir leaned in to whisper to each other frantically. Hugo clapped Robert on the arm before sitting down opposite him.

“That was great! Great name. I like it.”

Robert grunted in approval as he pored over the cheese menu. Hugo babbled on under his breath.

“Their team wins every. single. time. And only by a few points. It's so infuriating! God, I just want that gift card so bad… I just wanna shove it in their damn faces...”

“Mm.” Robert grumbled, not really invested of the stakes of the game, just wanting to get his hands on some of that melty brie. A waitress came over and took their order before the host grabbed the microphone.  _Ugh,_  it was that awful guy from the town ghost tours...

“Hey, hey, hey! I'm Quizzmaster Quinn and it's time for some TRIVIAAAA.”

Almost all the tables in the joint clapped and cheered. Robert rolled his eyes at the suburbanness of it all. The waitress brought over their glasses of wine and they sipped as Quinn went on.

"I see some new faces in here tonight! Ol' Bobert Small, there!"

Robert glared at him with murder in his eyes, causing Quinn to fumble the mic, dropping it with a loud pop and ensuing feedback screech. Everybody covered their ears while Robert grinned like the god of chaos he was.

“Sorry folks, buttery fingers, hah... Uh... I'll be asking questions, and you'll have a chance to win a $25 gift card to Phil’s Autocare! Where great service is their PHIL-osophy! Don't worry, though, the questions aren't as hard as the ones our social services rep asks us every month.”

Uncomfortable silence permeated the room. Robert couldn't help but snicker at people’s anxious expressions as Quinn soldiered on.

“I'm just kidding. I don't have kids. My wife is infertile. Or at least she says she is. She's lied to me on many occasions, so I don't know what to believe anymore!”

Robert could barely hold back his laughter as he caught Hugo dipping his head in second-hand embarrassment, cradling the back of his neck self-soothingly.

“Doesn't matter anyway... can't have kids if you don't have-”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE, QUINN.” Hugo boomed, his face flushing red. Robert was laughing hysterically behind a scarred hand. Nothing like an oversharer with a microphone to break up the illusion of suburban ideality.

“Sorry, sorry.” Quinn mumbled. “I just can't afford a therapist, so this is all I have. If anybody needs an actor slash comedian slash DJ slash masseuse just tell ‘em to give me a call!”

Hugo dropped his face in his hands, embarrassment surging through him as his hopes for a romantic evening with Robert crumbled around him.

“Alright! On to the first round!”

Halloumi Vice suffered a dismal first go, only getting one question right on the topic of TV shows. Brian and Amir’s team had of course gotten them all, with their combined obsession with quirky satellite TV. Round two they didn't fare much better, with the girls across from them raking up most of the “boy bands” points. Robert and Hugo had managed to scribble down a few guesses for the sailing round from the few times Joseph had invited them all out on his yacht. Robert remembered it vividly despite the many drinks he'd choked down at the time; the cul de sac crew, including Hugo’s ex-husband, all standing around awkwardly while Joseph rambled on about different types of knots. At least it seemed like the other teams were less confident in their answers this round.

It was hard not to get wrapped up in the competitiveness of the game. They passed in their paper and exchanged a look of hopelessness, feeling the first place prize slipping from their grasp. However, Robert’s face soon lit up as he saw the waitress walking over with their heaping platter of cheese.

“Oooo…” Hugo gasped, eyeing the charcuterie and fresh fruits, while Robert licked his lips. His eyes were trained on that bubbling baked brie in the center topped with sliced almonds and honey.

“I'm gonna fucking come.”

Hugo laughed, grabbing some meat and popping it into his mouth happily. Robert took the knife and sliced into the brie, scooping a dollop of gooey goodness onto a cracker and taking a bite.

His mouth watered as the flavors hit him, the warmth and sweetness clouding his brain in a haze of ecstasy.

_“Oh my sweet fucking Christ Jesus…”_

Hugo snorted loudly. “Like it, hm?”

Robert nodded as his eyes closed, savoring every bite.

“I can make it for you sometime. It's not that hard.” Hugo smiled. Baked brie was actually devilishly simple. Just get a triple cream brie, score the rind on top, then put some honey and nuts on top and pop it in the oven at 350 degrees for 20 minutes or so.

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?”

Hugo chuckled at him, his eyes crinkling adorably at the edges. “No, I'm not!”

“I love you.” Robert blurted, his mouth full of his second helping of cheese and crackers.

Hugo laughed heartily, covering his mouth with a large hand. He couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling that suddenly coursed through his chest. Robert smiled around his mouthful of cheese, pondering that their night could get better yet.

Quinn returned with the scores from round three, announcing that they'd actually moved up from last place to second-last after the sailing questions, but Provolone 2: Lost in New York still had a fairly decent lead.

“Alright, ready for round four?!” Quinn vamped up the crowd. “This time, it's _Professional Wrestling!!”_

Most of the other tables groaned, unfamiliar with the topic. Robert thought he'd maybe be able to pull out a few general names, but wasn't confident.

_“Oh my God.”_

Robert looked up to see Hugo’s eyes had blown wide, his hands clasped hopefully in front of his mouth.

“What??”

“Nothing, I just…” he stammered as Quinn began to read the first question. “Okay, okay, _shh!”_

Hugo listened intently while Robert stayed dead silent, watching with curiosity as Hugo scribbled fiercely after each question, seemingly knowing all the answers quite confidently. Quinn came around and grabbed their papers again as Robert stared inquisitively at Hugo.

“How do you know so much about wrestling?”

 _“Hm??_ Oh! I was... I was just guessing.” Hugo shrugged exaggeratedly, trying too hard to be nonchalant. “Probably stumbled across a few correct ones, at least...”

Robert eyed him suspiciously, but lost his train of thought as Hugo shoved a weird plum looking thing towards his face.

“Try this.”

Robert leaned back, grimacing slightly. “What is it?”

“It's a fig, come on.”

“Isn't that what old people eat so they can take a shit?”

“Yes. It should be right up your alley.” Hugo deadpanned.

Robert rolled his eyes and reluctantly let Hugo feed him the mystery fruit. Before he could stop and think how couple-y that just was, he bit down on the surprising softness, feeling little seeds ripple over his tongue as the sweet juice squirted out. Hugo watched Robert’s expression go from skeptical to confused to delighted as the flavors hit him.

“That's really good.” he admitted, smiling around the sweetness in his mouth. Hugo saw a drop of juice escape onto Robert’s lips and had to prevent himself from leaning over and kissing them. Instead he watched Robert’s tongue slide out and lap up the sugary liquid. Hugo tried to contain himself, leaning back against his chair to smile at the man across from him.

“I have so much yet to teach you.” he teased, thinking of all the fine things he could treat Robert to.

“Mm, I'm ready to learn.” Robert winked.

Suddenly Quinn got back up on the mic, and after making a few more uncomfortably personal “jokes”, he revealed that Halloumi Vice was now miraculously only two points behind Brian and Amir’s team, and that they were headed into the final lightning round.

“Oh my gosh, we could catch up and win!” Hugo gasped excitedly.

“Calm down." Robert placated him, knowing their odds of winning were slim to none. "We'd have to be faster than them _and_ get all the questions right.”

Amir’s voice wafted loudly over from the other table. _“I think I'll buy another tire pressure gauge with our winnings... I mean, you can never have too many, right??”_

He shot a snarky look over at Robert and Hugo as their whole table laughed. Robert clenched his jaw and curled up a fist.

“I swear to God if we lose to those assholes...”

“It's okay. We can do it.”

“The next round isssss… _Performance Art!!”_

Hugo hung his head in defeat. “Oh, good grief.”

“Well, we tried.” Robert growled, stacking cheese on top of another cracker as Quinn read the first question.

“What was the name of the artist known for such works as ‘Rhythm 0’ and ‘The Artist Is Present’?”

Robert froze, cheese knife hovering in mid-air as he stared around at the other teams. No one raised their hand, and they were all glancing at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

“You don't fuckin’ know this??” Robert murmured to Hugo while Quinn reread the question. Hugo shook his head, sighing with grim defeat.

“Anybody? Any guesses??”

Robert gritted his jaw as he watched Hugo’s face fall, feeling their victory slipping away.

“Marina Abramović!” Robert blurted, biting his lip and feeling his face flush hot immediately.

“Correct!” Quinn chimed. “Well done, Robbie!”

Robert pushed back his chair, standing up to lunge at Quinn, who flinched dramatically.

“I  _will_  deduct points for bodily harm caused to the host!” he piped quickly, causing Robert to simmer down and retake his seat.

“Wow, I can't believe you knew that.” Hugo stared, astonished. Robert grunted noncommittally.

“Next question! Name the performance art piece that had a woman pull a scroll from her- Woah, that's nasty…”

“Oh my God.” Robert groaned, fully knowing the answer already while Quinn blabbered on.

“How should I say this… there are children present… hmm… her… her hoo-”

“OH MY GOD, INTERIOR SCROLL.” Robert cried, entirely fed up with this sloppy backseat blowjob of a night.

“Correct! I'm gonna need to see that one for myself, am I right fellas??”

Dead silence.

“How do you know all this stuff?” Hugo murmured, but he was cut off by the next question as Quinn cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Final question! This play was an adaptation of Euripides’ ‘The Bacchae’, featuring graphic sex scenes intended to promote freedom of sexuality in the late 1960’s.”

The entire restaurant fell silent. Everyone except Brian and Amir’s team, all having given up by now, turned to watch them, waiting excitedly to see who would break the tie.

“Fuck, I feel like I know it…” Robert kneaded his forehead as he racked his brain. Across from them, Brian and Amir were desperately consulting their daughters for any insights. They heard Amir frantically whisper  _“Amanda, you should know this!!”_

Robert groaned in quiet agony as he tried to remember.

“I think I saw a film about it… goddamnit what was the fuckin' name...??”

Robert beat his fist against the table in frustration as Hugo’s gaze drifted in thought.

“Well, The Bacchae is the story of Dionysus, is it not?” he asked matter-of-factly.

Robert shot up suddenly, knocking over his chair.

_“DIONYSUS IN ‘69!!”_

“You are correct!! Congratulations Halloumi Vice, you're our new trivia night champions!!!”

The other teams cheered as Hugo jumped up with glee, yelling and hugging Robert with unfettered excitement. He planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek, making Robert blush. Quinn jumped into the fray, and Robert shoved him off unceremoniously while Hugo snatched the first place gift card out of his hands.

 _“NEW AIR FRESHENERS, BITCHES!!!”_ he screamed, waving it maniacally in Amir’s face. Robert burst out laughing as Hugo froze, realizing his inappropriateness in front of his friends and their daughters, his  _students._ He sat back down quickly while the young girls at the table giggled.

Robert gasped for breath between his laughs, holding his stomach. Hugo cracked a smile at Robert’s unfiltered joy. He could forgive himself for being uncouth if it made Robert laugh like this every time.

Once Robert got a hold of himself, he clapped Hugo on the shoulder. “Great job, partner.”

“Me?” Hugo gaped at him. “What about you? How do you know so much about performance art?”

“Because performance art is badass.” he shrugged, as if it were obvious.

“Performance art has always scared the shit out of me.” Hugo admitted sheepishly.

Robert leaned in close, throwing him a sly wink.

_“Exactly.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ELSE THINKS PERFORMANCE ART IS BADASS?????
> 
> Can you tell by this point I'm just spouting useless info from my Theatre/Film degree? Finally my education is put to good use...
> 
> Also that baked brie recipe is legit trust me.
> 
> Next chapter continues into post-trivia escapades aka Robert walking Hugo home and realizing this was actually a date. And maybe Hugo working up the courage to show him something......... ;)


	9. Scrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Hugo walk home from trivia night, where Robert realizes that this was totally a date, and Hugo works up the courage to reveal his secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only uploaded the last chapter (trivia night part 1) a few days ago so make sure you've read that one before starting this one! There's a spoiler for the last chapter in the first sentence lol.
> 
> This is where the story diverges from canon but I think it's definitely an improvement and that you'll enjoy where it takes us in the next few chapters... ;)

The two men walked home from trivia in silence, their well-earned gift card tucked safe in Hugo’s pocket. It was dark now, and there was a bit of a chill in the air, as summer wasn't fully upon them yet. As they walked, Robert started to notice what once was comfortable silence had turned into awkward tension. Hugo had his hands in his pockets and seemed to curl in on himself.

“What's on your mind?” Robert asked, concerned at Hugo’s dramatic change in mood.

“Ahh, it's silly…” Hugo sighed, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

“Okay, nevermind.”

Hugo made a surprised noise, while Robert smirked back at him and nudged him with an elbow.

“I'm kiddin’. Come on, tell me.”

Hugo sighed deeply, unable to find the right words as he thought about everything he'd come to learn about the man beside him. The poetry reading, the trivia answers, his passion for film, it was all so unexpected.

“I just… You're so smart.” he muttered forlornly. “I wonder what you'll think of me.”

Robert gaped at him for a moment.  _He thinks I'm smart...?_  He shook his head quickly in disbelief.

“First of all, you're full of shit. Second of all, think what of you?”

Hugo laughed breathily as he stumbled over his words.

“There's just… things about me you don't know. I didn't realize you had such refined interests, and now I'm worried you'll look down on me.”

“Who’re you callin’ refined? You take that back!” Robert threatened, poking Hugo’s chest sharply.

Hugo smiled sadly beside him. Robert inhaled on his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke before going on.

“Also I could never look down on you, you're like ten feet tall.”

Hugo laughed, clutching his stomach lightly and wrinkles forming around his eyes. Robert smiled. He really hoped humor would be enough to pull him through this conversation so he wouldn't have to get sentimental. However, he watched Hugo's face sink back into unsureness, and he realized Hugo would need a little more than humor to go on with.

Robert let out a pained sigh and stopped in his tracks, grabbing Hugo by the shoulders.

“Vega listen to me. ‘Cause I'm not gonna fuckin’ say it again...”

Hugo looked at him with hopeful almond eyes, painted over with sadness. Robert stared back and gave him the best reassurance he could muster.

“You’re insane.”

Hugo chuckled, closing his eyes. He'd been hoping to hear it put a little bit nicer, but it was Robert, after all.

“Give yourself some goddamn credit.” Robert added. He gave Hugo a friendly tap on the ass before resuming their walk home.

Hugo sniffed out a laugh; Robert was probably right, he never did give himself enough credit...

It didn't take long before they were walking up the stairs to Hugo’s front door. He seemed to be feeling better, but still a little nervous.

“Thanks for walking me home.” Hugo teased, gesturing to the short length of driveway they'd just overcome. Robert grunted noncommittally in reply.

Hang on… _was this a date?_ It kind of felt like a date. Robert had been so focused on the goddamn cheese platter that the full force of how much of a date it was suddenly hit him.

_Shit,_  he panicked. He should say something.

“Well, that was, uh… that was nice.” His face said the opposite. Robert’s brows furrowed and he glared at Hugo as he tried to contain all the emotions threatening to spill out onto his features.

“Yes, we should go again sometime.” Hugo leaned up against the porch railing blithely. “I'll be honest, usually Damien and I go together, but I wanted a night for just you and I.”

Hugo bit his lip at the admission, and Robert’s chest filled with warmth. “So maybe we can all go together, if you like.”

Robert’s brows quirked playfully as he pondered Hugo’s proposition.

“Hmm... Last time you, Dames and I hung out, I almost creamed my pants.”

Hugo laughed uproariously, remembering back to open mic night at the Coffee Spoon. It was always funny to him how transparent Robert became when anything sexual was involved. He remembered the breathy moans coming from him, driving him wild, and the way Robert’s eyebrows had clinched together, trying to appear normal while Hugo’s hands had wandered all over him. If only Robert were so easy to read all the time!

“Well, I'll just have to try harder next time.” Hugo teased, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye and adjusting his glasses adorably.

"You try any harder than that you'll kill me." Robert muttered, just quiet enough that Hugo could have missed it. However, to his dismay, Hugo let out another series of giggles, grasping onto Robert's shoulder as he laughed. He pulled Robert towards him, flinging his arms over Robert's shoulders as he brought him into a joyful hug. Hugo's body shook against his, still racked with laughter, but Robert allowed it; even enjoyed it. Due to the fact that Hugo was still leaning against the railing, their heads were at the same height for once. Hands still held coolly in his pockets, Robert leaned his temple against Hugo's, listening to his smooth laughter float past his ear. It was better than any prize they could have won tonight.

Robert smiled as Hugo’s chuckles subsided and they were left with pregnant silence. Hugo pulled back, his hands moving to cup the back of Robert's head lightly. The academic gazed meaningfully at Robert from underneath his thick eyelashes.

_Oh, shit._

Robert took a deep breath, fixing his face into a stony mask as nervousness washed over him. He'd kissed Hugo before, but this was different. They were at his door. He was looking up at him with those big brown eyes. They had just shared a plate of cheese, for God’s sake!

He watched Hugo swallow apprehensively, his lips parting and eyes widening slightly at their closeness. The butterflies in Robert's stomach went wild as he steeled himself to go for it.

“I had fun tonight.” Robert murmured, his gaze flicking down to Hugo's lips as he leaned infinitesimally closer. Hugo's chest rose and fell with shallow breath, his head swirling with thoughts which promptly faded away as Robert’s musky scent filled his nostrils.

“Me too...”

Robert closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Hugo’s.

They'd done it before so many times, but not like this. He raised a scarred, calloused hand to Hugo’s soft cheek, dusting over it with his thumb as he left light kisses all over Hugo’s lips. Hugo’s breath trailed over Robert’s as he returned the kiss, carding his hands through Robert’s hair and pulling him in closer. They deepened into each other, barely brushing the tips of their tongues. Just the tiniest touch sent shivers down Robert’s spine. He brushed his lips back and forth tenderly against Hugo’s,  _“You're so perfect.”_ ringing through his mind and melting out of every pore as he tried to communicate his feelings without words.

Suddenly Hugo pulled away, placating Robert with hands on his chest. Robert’s brows furrowed, wondering if he had let on too much. Of course he had. Why would anyone want anything more than just a fling with him? He shoved his hands back in his pockets and stepped quickly away from him. He thought cruelly that he should just resign himself to being Hugo’s fuck toy and nothing more, like he always was to the people around here.

Just as he was about to bolt, Robert chanced a glance up into Hugo’s eyes. They didn't seem to hold any resentment towards him, only trepidation. Robert watched him curiously as the man hesitated, like some daring revelation teetered on the tip of his tongue.

“Can I… show you something?” Hugo tentatively asked, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Hugo looked so vulnerable and exposed beneath him. The urge to run away was overwhelming, but Robert stood resolute.

“Uh, sure?”

Robert watched Hugo maneuver his key into the lock with shaking hands. They entered the house, which looked immaculate compared to Robert’s, except for the books and papers strewn about on various surfaces. Hugo cleared his throat before leading Robert down some stairs and stopping outside of a closed door on the basement landing.

“Um… I, uh…” Hugo stammered, fiddling with the hem of his blazer.

“Why’re you so nervous? You got a dead body down here?” Robert tensed as Hugo's nervousness started to rub off on him. He wondered what could be so horrible that would cause the man to be acting so strangely.

Hugo took a deep sigh before catching Robert’s eyes, full of apprehension.

“Just… please don't think badly of me.”

Hugo opened the door and flicked on the light. Robert’s vision was assaulted with color as his eyes fell upon shelves and shelves of wrestling memorabilia. Suddenly everything was clicking into place, and a wave of relief washed over him that it wasn't something terrible at all, just some goofy hobby Hugo had picked up. His relief made him almost giddy as he quickly took in the adorable humbleness of it all.

“Ha! Look at all these little guys!” Robert went over to pick up one of the action figures on the shelves. He gaped around the room at the floor to ceiling display of fanaticism. “Oh my God, you are  _such_  a nerd.”

Hugo’s face flushed red, his heart sinking. Of course Robert would hate it.

Robert put the action figure back on the shelf and looked over at him, catching the embarrassment on Hugo's features.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, his brows furrowing with concern.

“Nothing, nothing." Hugo murmured, turning to glance over his shoulder as if he wished he were anywhere but here.

"Hugo, _what?"_ Robert pressed, his tone taking on an air of annoyance. Hugo looked back at him like a sad puppy, his face flushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Nothing, I just... I understand if you think I'm a loser.”

Robert gaped at Hugo as he deflated in front of him.

“What? Hugo shut the fuck up, this is hilarious!” he barked excitedly, gesturing to the mania around him.

“Yes,  _ha ha._  I get it.”

“No-  _Goddamnit._ ” Robert cursed, trying to articulate himself so Hugo understood.  _“I like it._  It's cute.”

Hugo looked up at him hopefully. Had he just said it was cute?

“I mean, I don't really get it…” Robert admitted, glancing at the large Wrestlemania poster on the wall. “Actually yeah, I do. Guys in tight spandex throwing each other around? I'm there.”

Hugo laughed, relief flooding over him while Robert went on, trying to cheer him up.

“I got like, four boxes in my basement just full of knives... We've all got our weird hobbies.”

Hugo’s eyes widened in horror. “You have  _boxes full of knives???”_

“Hey, you're the weirdo here, not me!” he balked.

Hugo laughed for a moment before returning to his state of embarrassed apprehension.

“Well, I appreciate that. The thing is, though…” he started, scratching his neck nervously. “It's not really just a hobby for me.”

Robert eyed him curiously.

“What d’you mean?”

“I…" Hugo bit his lip for the millionth time this evening, making Robert wonder if he'd broken the skin by now. His mouth opened and shut as it tried to wrap around the words he was too afraid to say.

"Spit it out." Robert ordered, folding his arms impatiently.

Hugo took in a huge breath and let out an even deeper sigh.

"I... do professional wrestling in the city every few weeks.”

Robert gaped.

“My wrestler name is J.D. Slamminger and in my spare time I work out and practice with Craig.”

Robert stood frozen, his jaw having dropped comically wide. Hugo couldn't help but giggle at Robert’s reaction, revelling in the abject shock he'd caused him. It got less funny the longer Robert stared at him in silence, though. Hugo grew increasingly anxious until finally Robert spoke.

“Are you telling me…” Robert inched towards him, mouth agape and eyes filled with deadly seriousness. Hugo nervously backed towards the wall as Robert prowled closer. “...that you and Craig have been wrestling together under everyone's fuckin' noses this whole time?”

“Um… yeah…” Hugo’s blush returned with a furious shade of red.

“And  _why_  wasn't I invited??”

Hugo let out a huge burst of air as he laughed, clutching onto Robert’s shoulder as he doubled over, holding his stomach. Robert quirked up a grin as he watched Hugo try to contain himself, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I-” he chuckled. “I thought you would think less of me.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?!” Robert balked, genuinely offended. Hugo screwed up his face in embarrassment.

“I'm supposed to be this successful academic!”

“But you're not!” Robert laughed.

Hugo shrugged, shaking his head with a sad smile.

“You're a lot more.” Robert folded his arms and gave him a knowing look.

Hugo smiled bashfully, fiddling idly with one of the action figures on the shelf.

“People usually only like me for my intellect.”

“Well I like you  _in spite of that._ ” Robert growled. Hugo let out another burst of laughter.  _He likes me?_

“I'm just kiddin’. But I knew there was somethin’ about you that didn't add up.” Robert wagged an accusatory finger at him, inching closer.

“Took you long enough to figure it out.” Hugo chided, his tongue sticking out adorably.

“You watch it, Vega.” Robert got up in his face, threatening playfully.

_“You_  better watch it.” Hugo warned, despite squirming away from Robert, giggling. “I can overpower you.”

Robert hit him with a devilish grin.

“I ain't stoppin’ ya.”

Hugo eyes flared as he suddenly lunged at Robert, trapping him in a hasty kiss. He pushed Robert up against the desk, knocking over a bunch of action figures. Hugo shoved magazines and costumes aside blindly as his tongue roamed Robert’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

He grabbed Robert’s thighs and lifted him up onto the desk, where Robert wrapped his legs around the man’s hips, drawing him closer. Hugo leaned over him, a hand holding Robert’s face tenderly while their lips crashed together and the other hand moved to gratuitously grip Robert’s ass.

“I'll have to teach you a few moves sometime.” Hugo crooned between hot wet kisses.

“Mm, you gonna pin me, daddy?” Robert toyed back deviously. Hugo immediately let out a strangled moan, almost pulling Robert off the desk with his urgency to press their dicks together.

_“Mmhmmhmm,”_  he whined deeply, licking a strip up Robert’s neck and over his ear before murmuring dangerously into it. “You won't be so smug when I show you my piledriver.”

Robert’s eyes bugged wide. It didn't take knowledge of wrestling to know what a fucking piledriver was. His dick leapt excitedly at the prospect.

“You just wait ‘til I show you my knives...”

Hugo snorted loudly. “That is  **not**  happening.”

“Damnit.”

Robert felt Hugo’s hard length rub against his as the teacher rocked into his lap desperately, knocking the desk loudly against the wall. Robert fumbled hastily with Hugo’s belt before they heard a yell from upstairs.

_“Hello??”_

“Oh God, it's Ernest…!” Hugo leapt back from Robert and started frantically buckling his belt and tidying the mess. Loud footfalls came thumping down the stairs, and Robert didn't have room to jump off the desk before Ernest was in the doorway, scowling at them.

“What is  _he_  doing here?” he sneered, glaring at Robert. “And what are you doing?”

“Nothing, sweetheart, just go to your room please.” Hugo sighed breathlessly, hiding his bulge behind a wrestling magazine.

Ernest eyed them suspiciously.

“Were you guys fucking??”

_“Ernest!!!”_

Robert rolled his eyes. “Oh,  _get over it,_  kid.”

_“Robert!!”_

Hugo groaned helplessly as he looked between them.

“This guy? **Really??”** Ernest jeered cruelly.

**_“ERNEST.”_** Hugo bellowed, his face turning red. “Don't be rude!”

“Whatever, Hugo.” his son scoffed, stomping off to his room. Stunned silence filled the air before they heard the door slam.

Hugo rubbed his face with his hands, all of the sudden exhausted. Frustration poured out of him as he turned to his date.

“Robert what the  _fuck?!”_

Robert faltered at Hugo’s rare use of profanity towards him outside of bedroom circumstances. The taller man stared at him, bewildered and clearly pissed off.

“What? He's a teenager! He knows what sex is.” Robert snapped, feeling his defenses creeping up.

“That doesn't mean-!  _Aughhh!”_  Hugo huffed frustratedly. Once again, Hugo covered his face in his hands, trying to figure out how he was going to unravel yet another knot with Ernest. He knew Robert was right, but he certainly would not have gone about it the way he had.

For some reason, Robert’s presence was adding even more stress to his son’s already tumultuous mood. Perhaps he ought to talk to him about his dad getting back into dating again, and what that would mean...

Hugo sighed between his fingers, resigning himself to another evening alone at the expense of his parenting. He had had such a wonderful night, and had been looking forward to spending more time with Robert, but now he felt like he'd ruined it. He was angry with himself for being unable to control his temper, and wishing for some space. Unfortunately, Hugo wasn't as articulate about this as he'd like to have been.

“You should go. I'm sorry.”

Silence hung between them. Robert’s chest felt like it had a tonne of bricks on it as Hugo looked at him with tired, frustrated eyes.

Robert's face hardened into a mask of stone. He'd figured it'd come down to this anyway...

“No, I get it.” he said, too coolly, sliding off the desk and heading to the door. “I'm not the kinda guy you want hangin’ around your son.”

Hugo’s eyes widened, Robert’s words seemingly coming out of nowhere.

“Wait, what? Robert-”

Hugo laid a hand on Robert’s chest, but the older man slipped quickly past it.

“It is what it is.”

Hugo gaped at him in confusion as Robert disappeared into the hall.

“Robert, wait…”

Hugo peered up the stairs after him, but only saw the swift flash of Robert’s jacket and heard the sound of the front door open and close roughly. He blanked in confusion, wondering what had happened, when something on the staircase caught his eye. He moved towards it, quickly realizing it was his pocket square from the day at the library. Robert must have been holding onto it...

The meaning of it hit him and he sighed in anguish, leaning back dejectedly. He let his head fall deliberately hard against the wall in frustration, lightly knocking it back a few more times. He could never get anything fucking right...

Hugo breathed laboredly for a few moments in the dark hallway before wiping a stubborn tear from his eye. Picking up the scrap of discarded fabric, he trudged upstairs to go knock on Ernest’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS SO FUCKING SAD???
> 
> We'll get through it guys we'll get through it. <3
> 
> Leave a comment seriouslyitstheonlythingholdingmetogetherrightnow I love you!


	10. Mess You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry after the misunderstanding with Hugo, Robert heads to the bar in a moment of desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a quick filler chapter but I can't help it I just need them to FEEL THINGSSSSSS. So it's two chapters and too fucking much.
> 
> WARNING: There's a description of Robert’s body that may trigger those who've suffered from anorexia. I was definitely not trying to glorify Robert’s gaunt appearance, but I figured he'd be very thin due to his poor habits, and I mean Hugo’s not gonna recoil at the sight of a half-dressed man, lol. If you'd like to avoid it, just skip the “Hugo’s eyes widened” paragraph after Robert opens the front door.  
> TW: Alcoholism, veiled references to domestic violence.  
> CW: Nausea.

Robert stomped down Hugo’s front steps, hurt searing through his chest, threatening to overtake him. But instead of heading back home, he headed straight for Jim & Kim’s.

How fucking insulting was it that twice now Hugo had had to apologize to his own son for hanging out with such a lowlife as himself; some washed up whore who made everyone uncomfortable. Of course he was the guy you didn't want your kids around. Of course he was the guy who had to be kept a secret. Because associating with Robert meant associating yourself with the biggest mess in town; the one everyone just wanted to shut the fuck up. They didn't give a shit if he spoke the truth. They didn't give a shit that they used him and only got thrown on the curb before they would have thrown him out themselves. No, they just wanted to keep up their image of perfect lives and perfect families. Well Robert was far from perfect, but he wasn't fucking ashamed; only angry that no one else in this goddamn town seemed to fucking get it.

He burst open the bar door and ordered a few shots of gin to smack himself into submission, then a tall glass of whiskey, no not fucking Laphroaig, just plain ol’ mess-you-up whiskey.

 _“God, I hate this place.”_  Robert grumbled, grimacing into his glass full of amber liquid before knocking it back. He hissed around the burn of the alcohol, feeling his stomach rumble unpleasantly at the mix of spirits. Robert glared at Neil until he came over and topped up his glass.

Robert gave him a once-over with his piercing gaze. “You're here late tonight aren't ya?”

“Yeah. Why? D’you wanna come over after?” Neil asked nonchalantly, twisting the cap back on the bottle.

“Anhh…” Robert growled dismissively as he knocked back half his newly filled glass of whiskey.

“You better slow down there, champ.”

 _“You_  better kiss my ass.” Robert seethed. Neil chuckled before walking around the bar to pick up the empty glasses scattered around the tables.

Robert rapped his fingers on the bar top impatiently, fidgeting restlessly on his stool. He glanced around at the usual crowd around the bar. He definitely wasn't drunk enough for  _that_ yet.

After downing the rest of his whiskey, Robert whipped out his phone and started typing.

 _> u done_  
_>????,?_  
_> comeover to jim nkims_  
_> bring the goods_

Robert wiped a hand over his tired face before reaching over the bar and refilling his own glass with whatever he could reach. His stomach churned in retaliation, but Robert soldiered on. A couple drinks later, the  _dingding!_  of the door sounded, and someone strolled in.

“Hey, man. I got your texts.” he heard a deep voice from behind him say.

“Hey…” Robert grumbled. He pulled up a stool next to him loosely, ushering him to sit.

“You alright? You look like shit, man.” the guy murmured. He sat down, the undeniable scent of roast coffee wafting off of him.

“Ate too much goddamn fancy cheese.” Robert growled resentfully.

Mat let out a laugh. “I been there, man.”

He ordered a beer and sat with Robert in silence. He knew Robert didn't really like small talk. He was actually surprised Robert had messaged him… they hadn't “hung out” in a while. He watched Robert down his drink and grimace around the burn, not looking at him.

“I brought the goods.” Mat gestured to the three bags of banana bread scattered over the bar top, trying to get his attention.

“Mm.” he grunted, turning to scowl at them. His glass of mystery spirits hung casually from his limp hand. “Y’know, the street value of this has gone down, so you're gonna have to bring me some more to make up the difference.”

“Oh really?’ Mat cocked an eyebrow sassily.

“Yeah, sorry kid.”

“Or,” the barista teased, “I could just make it up to you some other way…”

“Oh yeah?” Robert eyed Mat up and down flirtatiously. It was easy to fall back into their old ways, and the ache in Robert’s chest was too much to bear.

“Your place?”

“Let's go.”

\----

Robert’s doorbell rang annoyingly as afternoon sunlight streamed through the window. He was glad he'd kicked Mat out earlier and fallen back to sleep, but his head still rang with the weight of the many many drinks from the night before, and the creeping suspicion that he may have overreacted just slightly...

The doorbell sounded again, and Robert dragged himself up, only because he'd hoped it was that box set of World War I documentaries he'd ordered. Unfortunately, as he trudged to the door and opened it, his eyes fell upon Hugo, the exact person he didn't want to see himself in such a fucking mess. Robert groaned, suddenly feeling ten times more hungover.

Hugo’s eyes widened as Robert appeared in the doorway, naked except for a pair of tight boxer briefs. His gaze raked over the tan skin; Robert’s frame was wide, but he was noticeably thin, almost emaciated due to years of drinking and poor eating habits. His muscles jutted out sharply, as well as his bones. Hugo’s eyes drifted down to where his underwear stretched tight over his nicely curved morning wood. Swallowing hard, Hugo’s gaze fell further to Robert’s thick thighs, which were covered by a coat of brown and grey hair. Hugo registered that Robert must do a lot of walking to have such large legs compared to the rest of him.

Suddenly Robert cleared his throat, and Hugo’s eyes snapped back up to his face. A pink blush crept over the teacher’s cheeks.

“What do you want?” Robert growled, the memories of the night before flooding over him.

“Um… I…” Hugo stammered, finally finding his words. “What happened last night? You left upset.”

Robert’s eyes drifted over Hugo’s anxious form. His eyes were shining with worry and apprehension, and he curled in on himself, taking several inches off his height. Robert noticed the pocket square he'd hastily discarded last night sticking out of Hugo’s breast pocket. Conflicting emotions swirled in his chest; fondness at Hugo’s gesture, yet anger at the reminder of their fight and what Robert had done. There was definitely the possibility that it could have been a misunderstanding, he realized... but he figured that after fucking Mat only an hour after it all went down, it was probably best to just let this thing with Hugo crash and burn.

“If you can't figure it out Hugo then what kind of a genius are you?” Robert jeered.

Hugo scrunched up his face in disagreement. “I never said I was a genius.”

“Well, in comparison, yeah, you are.”

“What? Robert? What are you talking about?”

“I'm a  ** _fuckup!_**  Okay?!” he snapped, and he meant it. His insecurities spilled out like poison over Hugo’s skin.

“I don't know why you're even botherin’ with me! Go find some brainiac to bone down with! Why the fuck you'd spend your time on some two-bit skank is beyond me. Just fuck off...”

Robert tried to shut the door but Hugo shot out a strong hand and held it open. Frozen in place, Robert watched Hugo’s chest rise and fall with deep, steadying breaths.

“Robert.” Hugo fixed him with a serious stare. “Do you think I'm an  _idiot?”_

“Clearly not, after what I  _just said.”_ he scowled. Hugo continued to stare at him with those meaningfully serious eyes.

“So why do you act like I'm an idiot for spending time with you?”

“I don't fuckin know Hugo I'm not gonna play your little mind games.”

Hugo stood up to his full height, his hand still pinning the door open.

“Do you think I'm so stupid that I would stay in a situation that was bad for me?” he asked with matter-of-fact seriousness.

Robert paused at Hugo’s logic, but wasn't as willing to admit he was right.

“...I dunno.”

“I left my husband of  _ten years,_  Robert.” Hugo’s voice dropped low as his piercing gaze ripped into him. “Don't act like I can't decide for myself who I want to be around.”

Robert shrank under the intensity of Hugo’s gaze.

“Well, you don't know me that well.” he argued.

“But I'd like to.”

Robert’s expression faltered at Hugo’s admission. Not since Marilyn passed away and his life fell to shit had anyone given any indication that they wanted to get to know him. His stomach fluttered with hopefulness and confusion, but his self-destructive nature tamped down any evidence of it.

“You don't want a guy like me hangin’ around your son.” he grumbled, changing the subject.

“Don't put words in my mouth. Is that what this is about??” Hugo’s voice suddenly piqued as he got to the heart of the matter.

“You saw the look on his face when he saw me there!” Robert’s eyes flashed with hurt.

“That-! _Aughh!!”_  Hugo bit his lip frustratedly, pulling his hand off the door to fist it through his hair. Clumps of curls fell out of his bun in a mess that would have been cute had they not been yelling at each other. Okay, it was still a little cute...

It took everything Robert had not to slam the door in Hugo's face while he had the chance, but something made him stay. Maybe the useless hope that after all these years of loneliness, someone would finally fight for him.

Hugo pulled off his elastic, letting his hair fall down and smoothing it. He took a calming breath before continuing.

“It's not you.” he sighed, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion. He looked down as he fiddled with the elastic between his fingers. “I think Ernest is just… afraid I'm going to get hurt again.”

“What?” Robert asked, surprised.

Hugo looked up at him with mournful eyes. “Ernest’s father had a… drinking problem as well.”

Robert blinked in shock as Hugo continued.

“He still does. I think when Ernest sees you he's just reminded how bad it was. And when he sees you and I together, it worries him.”

Robert’s stomach dropped. The idea that Hugo’s son was scared of him made bile rise up in his throat.

“Well that's just peachy.” He tried to slam the door again but Hugo stopped him, flinging his arm out with a loud bang.

_“Listen.”_

Robert once again froze as Hugo breathed heavily, contemplating his words.

“Please just be patient with Ernest. He is the most important thing in my life, but my feelings are important too.”

Robert’s heart fluttered hopefully at the contradiction. He screwed his face up, trying to mask the roller coaster of emotions that were going on inside of him. Folding his arms, he interrogated Hugo further, seeking clarification.

“Yeah?? And what are these _‘feelings’?”_

He tried to cover his need for validation with a sour expression, but even Robert felt he was being kind of obvious.

Hugo fixed him with his penetrating stare as he grabbed his hair back up to pop it in a bun. He took a long, anguished sigh as he finished, and rested his arms on either side of the door frame. It seemed like he was growing a bit impatient with Robert’s bitchy attitude, but nevertheless continued to fight for him.

“I want you around.”

“What, just as some  _ **fuck buddy??** ”_ Robert spat, his insecurities bubbling up again antagonistically.

“I DON'T **KNOW YET** , ROBERT. But would you give me a fucking  _ **CHANCE??!**_ ” Hugo boomed, throwing up his hands in frustration.

They stared at each other for an eternity, tense silence ringing between them. Hugo’s face and body language softened as guilt washed over him for yelling.

“I'm sorry…” Hugo murmured, bowing his head and looking up at Robert from beneath his long eyelashes.

Robert gritted his teeth as his heart flickered beneath his chest. Had Hugo just said he wanted a chance? With  _him?_

All these emotions were too fucking overwhelming right now, but Robert relaxed as much as he could behind his permanent mask of resentment. Hugo bit his lip, eyeing Robert’s expression warily.

“I hate when you're mad at me.”

“I'm not mad at you.” he muttered, his brows still furrowed unconsciously.

“Doesn't look like it…”

Robert rolled his eyes. If he couldn't fix his face, he'd have to improvise. He quickly reached up to pull Hugo down into a kiss, reassuring him wordlessly. Hugo let out a little yelp of surprise, but melted against Robert quickly, holding the back of his head as Robert’s arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Robert hastily pulled away.

“Alright now get outta here.” he scowled. Hugo chuckled, and Robert couldn't help the corner of his lip from turning up.

“Wha-? Alright…” Hugo chuckled bemusedly, slightly taken aback by Robert’s behaviour, but understanding nonetheless. He turned to leave but felt a hand quickly wrap around his wrist. He froze, slowly turning to look back at Robert, who was staring resolutely at the ground with that same stony stillness he always wore. Silence pulsed between them, then Robert spoke so quietly Hugo almost missed it...

“I'm sorry.”

Robert’s head swirled as the full impact of his behaviour started to hit him. He had already lost his family to his alcoholism, but now even years later, it was still threatening to ruin the one thing that had made him so happy in a long time.

_“For everythin’…”_

Hugo watched as tears threatened at the edges of Robert’s eyes.

“It's okay.” he breathed, stepping back towards him.

“No, it's not fuckin’ okay.” Robert growled, raising a scarred hand to hastily wipe his eyes. Hugo looked away graciously, pretending not to have seen him.

Robert let out a long huff of air. He needed to do better. He was so fucking tired of being alone.

Looking up, he caught Hugo’s concerned gaze, still holding onto his wrist like a buoy in rough seas. His tongue tied up in knots as he tried to say something, _anything_ to reassure Hugo that he was trying, but he faltered, staring into Hugo’s eyes apologetically.

Thankfully, Hugo didn't press him, but his eyes seemed to convey that he understood. He could see for himself the care and intention Robert held towards him, and felt his chest flood with warmth.

Hugo stepped closer, leaning against the doorjamb as he raised a hand to cup Robert’s face. Robert didn't look up at him, but closed his eyes and leaned into Hugo’s warm palm, as if he could fall asleep right then and there. Hugo grazed a soft thumb over Robert’s bristly cheek, and watched the man take a deep sigh, a tear threatening at the corner of his eye.

Hugo leaned down and kissed each of Robert’s eyes where the tears had sprung, before guiding Robert’s lips to his. He captured them in a sweet kiss, holding Robert’s head and lightly brushing their lips together.

Robert melted into him, shivers flitting down his spine. Emotions bubbled up to the surface and spilled out of him as they moved with each other.

“I'll do better…  _I promise…_ ” Robert whispered, pledging himself to avoid making his same mistakes again. His hands held Hugo’s face like it was the only thing keeping him together. Tender and soft, Hugo’s lips coaxed Robert’s tongue between them.

_“Robert…”_

Robert hummed quietly in response. He clung onto the front of Hugo’s blazer weakly, his mind clouding over with the feelings that coursed through him. It felt weird. Was it normal to be sweating right now? He noticed he actually started to feel a bit dizzy as well, and his stomach fluttered oddly... but not in a good way...

Hugo felt Robert pull away and caught the puzzled look on his face, which suddenly turned to unbridled horror.

“Oh, _FUCK._ _”_  Robert clapped a hand over his mouth and darted back into the house, slamming the door in Hugo’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be uploading the second part very soon! Like within a day or so! Hope you guys are enjoying :) All the love you've left in the comments just warms my heart so much. <3 Thank you.


	11. My Sorry Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo does his best to tend to Robert, but scars from his past relationship hold him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the previous chapter were supposed to be just a quick chat but I couldn't shake my desire for Hugo to make Robert breakfast and take care of him a lil' bit :P Also we learn more about Hugo's past and how he reconciles that with his new relationship with Robert.
> 
> TW: Non-explicit references to domestic violence and the sensation of being triggered.  
> CW: Vomiting. I tried to write it not too gross, but I gotta be somewhat descriptive lol. I have a fear of vomiting so if I don't think it's that bad it will probably be okay for you. :)

Hugo stood there in shock, staring at Robert's door, wondering what had even happened and what he should do. His hand floated apprehensively above the knob, raising and lowering it, and glancing around anxiously at nothing in particular as he debated internally. Finally, he bit his lip and went inside the house, hearing the unmistakable sound of Robert puking up his guts.

Hugo groaned, then padded down the hall to the bathroom where Robert was hunched over the toilet, his body convulsing violently as the witch’s brew of alcohols he'd consumed last night tore out of him.

“Oh, Robert…” Hugo sighed.

“Get outtttt-” Robert moaned, but he was cut off by another wave of retching. Hugo grimaced, slightly grossed out, but more anxious at the situation itself. He had dealt with this before with his ex, and he couldn't help that same feeling of dread creep up inside of him, even though his rational mind told him there was no reason to be afraid.

He busied himself by scavenging through Robert’s medicine cabinet for any kind of anti-nauseant. As his eyes fell upon some bismuth tablets, he heard the toilet flush below him. Robert wiped his mouth and fell back against the side of the tub, looking pale and weak and miserable.

“Here.” Hugo handed him the pills and Robert chewed them resentfully before knocking his head back against the tub in shame.

“Those figs... you  _poisoned me!”_  he griped dramatically, making Hugo softly chuckle. He caught his eye, and Robert sighed deeply, regret painting his features.

“Auuugh, I'm such a fuckin’ mess, Hugo…” he whined dejectedly.

“Indeed.” Hugo hummed blankly. Deliberately keeping his distance, he threw a hand towel at Robert’s face. Robert wiped the sweat and bile from his skin as he slumped further.

“I just told you I was gonna be better and now I'm on the fuckin’ floor.” Robert raised his knees and tucked his head, pulling at his hair compulsively. “I'm so full’a shit.”

“It's okay. I believe you.”

Robert chanced a glance up at Hugo, who was leaning against the door, arms folded, gazing at him with tentative yet kind eyes. Somehow it made it even worse.

“Fuck... why d’you even bother with my sorry ass…”

“Oh, stop it, you.” Hugo pushed himself off the doorjamb and disappeared down the hall. Robert could hear him shuffling around the kitchen before he returned with a loaf of banana bread. “Here, eat this.”

Robert let out a tortured moan at the reminder of his poor-intentioned sex bartering with Mat.

 _“Auuugh,_ I'm such a fuckin’ piece’a  _shit!”_ he cried, covering his face with his hands.

“Robert, stop.” Hugo scolded, tossing the bag into his lap. He was too anxious at the moment to be very sympathetic, and his patience was thin when it came to this sort of behaviour. He didn't even know about Robert’s tryst with Mat, but he was already fed up and tired and itching to get out of there. “Are you going to keep doing this to yourself or not?”

Robert bit his lip. “I… I don't want to...”

“Okay then.” Hugo paced in the doorway anxiously, his hands on his hips. “I'm sure you understand how I feel about it.”

Robert’s could see the tension rippling off of Hugo, clearly uncomfortable even being there. Hadn't Hugo said earlier that his ex had a drinking problem? Robert wondered if he reminded him of him. He watched Hugo crane his head over his shoulder like he had last night in his wrestling room, looking around as if he'd rather be literally anywhere else.

A wave of self-hatred crashed over him. Yep, that was it. Robert almost wanted to throw Hugo out and tell him to leave him the fuck alone, just so Hugo wouldn't have to subject himself to this ever again. But, Robert thought, that could also be accomplished by just not getting blackout sewer-gut drunk again… but if it were that simple he would have done it already, wouldn't he?

Robert stared apprehensively at Hugo, who was worrying his lip somewhat violently between his teeth. He didn't know if he could be the guy Hugo deserved. He'd fucked up so many times he doubted he would be able to hold out long enough to keep this thing going. But, he realized, the only thing he had control over was how he dealt with the here and now; and the only options he had were to fuck everything up some more, or to try to make things right, damnit.

Slowly, Robert took a deep breath and worked up his nerve, his voice barely reaching above a whisper.

_“I'm sorry.”_

Hugo held himself soothingly, leaning against the door frame and staring at the floor. His mind was overwhelming him with anxieties and fears. He didn't want to be the punching bag again. Figuratively, he meant, but of course literally as well. He could sense that Robert was a good man, and although he was fairly severe at times, he was remarkably stoic. Hugo chuckled internally, realizing his own temper was probably worse than Robert's. His greater concern was that he didn't want to find himself in the same situation he'd been in, always setting himself on fire to keep the other person warm. The caveat was, he knew Robert had been ignorant to his history, and after finding out even the smallest portion, he had expressed his desire to be better. Hugo knew now that words were not enough, and that they needed to be followed up with actions, but he wanted to give Robert a chance to prove he'd meant them. After all, Hugo knew what he was getting into when he started this, he just hadn't known he'd develop such strong feelings for the down but not defeated man before him.

He peered over at Robert's crumpled form, curled up on the floor against the bathtub, looking so small. A warmth ran through his chest, surprising himself with how much care and space he held for Robert in his heart.

“It's okay.” Hugo breathed, meeting Robert's shining eyes.

_“I didn't know…”_

“I know.”

Hugo took a long, deep breath. After a moment, he walked over to Robert, kneeling down in front of him.

Robert dropped his gaze in shame, while at the same time, Hugo curled a hand into the hair at the back of his neck and pressed his forehead to Robert's in a fiercely intimate gesture. They both closed their eyes and breathed together, heads bowed. Robert felt a few more hot tears leak out onto his cheeks before Hugo pulled back and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

“Now I don't mean to be patronizing but can I  _please_  make you some breakfast for the love of God…” Hugo whined.

Robert chuckled as he popped a piece of banana bread into his mouth. “No.”

Hugo looked him over diligently, wiping Robert's wet cheeks. “Too bad. I'm doing it anyway.”.

“Vegaaaaa…”

Hugo got up and extended a hand to him, quirking up a small grin at the corner of his mouth. “Take a shower, you dirty slag.”

“Ugh, if you only knew…” Robert groaned, taking Hugo’s hand as the man pulled him up to stand, wobbling slightly.

“You good?” Hugo held him steady as Robert took a few deep breaths.

“Yeah.”

Robert pondered whether he should tell Hugo about Mat. He knew that he and Hugo weren't exclusive, but it was still kind of a shitty thing to do. He knew by now that they had something more than just a fling, whatever it was...

He opened his mouth tentatively to speak, but Hugo quickly tore off another piece of banana bread and popped it into Robert’s mouth, Mother Hen-ing him to the max. Hugo chuckled as Robert chewed resentfully, glaring at him with murder in his eyes.

“Holler at me if you need a hand.” Hugo started backing out as Robert turned to get in the tub.

“Oh, you can give me a hand, alright.”

Under the guise of stripping for his shower, he hastily pulled down his underwear, giving Hugo a gratuitous shot of his ass. Hugo’s eyes locked on it, the first time actually seeing it for himself. It was beautifully tan; small, but muscular. One of the cheeks was accented with a simple inked crescent moon. Robert threw him a devilish look over his shoulder, sending a hot shiver through his groin. Hugo couldn't help remembering, though, that Robert had been throwing up just minutes prior.

“You've never been more sexy.”

Hugo gave him a brutal deadpan before he drifted out of the room. Robert rolled his eyes, grinning to himself.

The shower felt amazing on his sore muscles and cloudy mind. Robert massaged his tight shoulders and back while guilt seared through him at how everything had gone down. If he had known last night what he knew today, he didn't think he'd have acted so rashly. But who knew... he felt like a slave to his own broken mind, which made him doubt his own self-control even at the best of times. Robert sighed, using the sides of the shower to curl himself into a deep stretch. Hugo had been the best thing that had happened to him in a long time; he didn't want to give up on him.

Robert could have stayed under the warm water for hours, but his stomach started to ache from the acid, and at its own emptiness. He took the liberty of gargling a bit with the water before getting out and drying off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he puttered to the kitchen and watched Hugo crack some eggs over the frying pan. He caught sight of Robert over his shoulder.

“There's the princess!”

“You shut your mouth.”

“Your highness didn't have anything in the fridge so I had to go to my house to get some things.”

“Eating is for peasants.”

“Right…”

Hugo started chopping up some peppers and tomatoes on a cutting board that hadn't been used in years.

“Is this one of your collection?” Hugo toyed, waving the knife slightly.

“Nah, s’not big enough.”

Hugo’s eyes bugged wide. Robert smirked, settling onto a stool at the island counter.

“Keep sassin’ me and you'll learn all about my collection.”

Hugo chuckled as he scraped the vegetables into the pan. Robert couldn't help but crack a grin as he watched him putter around the kitchen, grabbing plates and a spatula before fiddling with the eggs. Hugo caught him staring.

“What?” he smiled playfully.

“Nothin’.”

Hugo poured Robert a glass of water and finished up the omelettes, along with some toast. He served two plates for both of them and stood across the island from Robert as they ate their food in silence.

“Sorry again.” Robert murmured, pushing the last of his eggs around his plate. “I didn't know your husband was… like me.”

Hugo shook his head fervently. “You're not like him at all. He was an evil, evil man, and I didn't know any better.”

Robert gave him a quizzical look at that. Hugo sighed, explaining further.

“Contrary to what people may assume, being intelligent doesn't prevent one from being incredibly stupid.”

Hugo paused to stab a piece of omelette on his fork and rake it into his mouth. He chewed as he gazed off in thought.

“That's why I got into wrestling.” He murmured, his eyes clouding over with memories. “Or the physical side of it, at least… I wanted to protect myself and my child.”

Hugo’s eyes dropped back down to his plate, avoiding Robert’s gaze. Robert’s heart leapt into his throat, full of heartbreak and fury.

“I didn't know.” he breathed. “I would’a kicked his ass.”

Hugo laughed, finally meeting his eyes. “Well, thankfully I got good enough to do it myself. But a restraining order helps, too.”

“If I ever see that guy…” Robert curled his fist on the counter. Hugo spotted it and laid a hand on top, causing Robert to immediately soften.

“Do  _not_  make the only times I see you be conjugal visits.” he quipped.

Robert narrowed his eyes deviously, yet with deadly seriousness.

“What makes you think I'd get caught?”

Hugo shook his head bemusedly, sliding away from him to take their plates. “Robert Small, you madman.”

“Mm, I'm mad about somethin’...” he let his eyes slide down to Hugo’s butt as he piled the dirty dishes on top of the stacks in the sink. Hugo caught him and gave him a playful smirk.

“Eyes up here, Small.” He pointed two fingers towards his own eyes. Robert’s dick stirred under his towel; he loved it when Hugo got all sassy with him.

“Well, I have to go.” Hugo sighed after giving his hands a quick wash. “I'm doing some adult learning courses at the school.”

“Hey, there's no shame in that.” Robert joked. Hugo rolled his eyes.

 _“Teaching_  them.” he sighed. “But you're right!”

He smiled, then seemed to hover between heading towards the door and heading over to Robert.

“Umm… so I'll see you?”

“Yeah.” Robert scratched his neck nervously, still a bit embarrassed from the whole thing earlier. Hugo was really too kind to give him the time of day, but Robert appreciated it. He was already feeling a million times better. Physically, at least.

Hugo paused for a moment before he seemed to topple over the edge of something in his mind and came padding over to him. He stopped in front of Robert for a second before combing a hand through his wet hair and leaning down to give him a kiss.

Robert felt Hugo’s moustache tickle his upper lip like it always did, making his whole face tingle. Hugo’s hands trailed down Robert’s chest, skipping over the toweled portion to settle on his bare legs. Robert shivered as Hugo’s hands slid up the inside of his hairy thighs, while his tongue pressed into Robert’s mouth. Robert couldn't help but fist his hands through Hugo’s hair, messing up his bun again. Pulling off the elastic, he let Hugo’s curls fall, and smelled the oaky scent that floated so lusciously in the air.

As conflicted as he was, it was easy to forget about his mistakes when Hugo was kissing him so languidly. Robert moaned softly into his mouth, causing Hugo’s hands to slide further up under his towel. His fingers played at the insides of his thighs, as Robert spread his legs slightly to beckon them in. Hugo’s soft fingertips brushed over his sack, making his dick harden with excitement.

 _“Mmm,_ why do you do this to me…” Robert murmured, massaging Hugo’s scalp. “I don't deserve you.”

He felt Hugo smile against his lips. “I have a feeling you're worth the trouble.”

Hugo’s fingers trailed up to the base of Robert’s shaft, sliding softly along the hard underside up to the tip.

“Oh my…” Hugo teased, feeling the extent of Robert's arousal.

“Shut your mouth.” Robert grumbled. His eyebrows knitted together with pleasure as Hugo’s fingers moved sinfully over his sensitive skin. He let out a little whine, tipping his head back slightly while Hugo watched in awe.

“I could watch you all day...” Hugo murmured, his hand curling around Robert’s shaft, thumbing it softly. He nipped at Robert’s exposed neck before moving up to his jaw. “...but unfortunately I have to go to class.”

Hugo continued back down Robert’s neck and chest, leaving soft kisses and love bites. Robert was heaving with shallow, needy breaths.

“Can I come with you? Never finished high school, so technically…”

Hugo chuckled, moving his hands to caress Robert’s chest and lean into him. “Maybe you'd do better with some private tutoring.”

“Mm, there's an idea.”

Hugo dipped down for one last string of saucy kisses to Robert's surprisingly soft lips before pulling off of him, sighing regretfully.

“I have to go.” he frowned with adorable puppy-dog eyes.

“Get outta here, then. Stop torturin’ me.” Robert smacked Hugo’s ass playfully.

“You know what?” Hugo smirked, lunging for him. “Maybe you do need to be taught a lesson.”

Robert grabbed Hugo’s wrists and tried to fight him off weakly.

“Fuck off! I'm old and withered.” he whined. Hugo laughed and released him, his kind eyes lingering over his face. Silence floated between them and Robert scratched his neck nervously, bashful all of a sudden.

“Uh, thanks for comin’ over here.”

Hugo smiled. “I wouldn't miss it. Are you going to be okay?”

Robert rubbed his tired face with a scarred hand. “Yeah, I just need like a 36 hour nap.”

“Alright.” Hugo chuckled softly. “Thanks for talking with me. Take care of yourself.”

Hugo smiled shyly and headed out the door, after which he promptly tripped over a large box that had appeared on the porch.

“What the-?!”

Robert gasped. “Finally!”

He headed to the patio in his towel, muttering resentfully.

_“Goddamn delivery people don't even ring the goddamn bell…”_

Hugo squinted at the label on the box. “‘World War I documentary box set’? Ha! And you call  _me_  a nerd!”

Robert gave Hugo a playful shove before grabbing up the box. “Get outta here. Go on, scram.”

“Alright, Humphrey Bogart…” Hugo teased, descending the steps of the porch. Robert called after him.

“You say that like it's an insult!”

Hugo gave him a look as he walked away, but suddenly his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. “Oh!”

He padded back to Robert, grinning sheepishly at the foot of the steps.

“Why I actually wanted to come over was, I have a match this Friday, and I was wondering if you'd like to come.”

Robert’s eyes went wide. “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?”

Hugo recoiled slightly, always assuming the worst.

“I understand if you don't want to...”

“Hugo, shut up. I'm there.”

Hugo beamed. “Okay, we'll leave at five, then! Great!”

Robert saw Hugo’s eyes flick down for one last look at his half-naked form before he tore them away.

“I have to go. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

He smiled sweetly and set off back to his house with a spring in his step. Robert rolled his eyes; it _was_ kind of patronizing, but he couldn't help but sniff out a chuckle at the eager man before him. He took the liberty of staring at Hugo’s retreating ass, wondering how it would look in some tight wrestling gear. Well, he'd only have to wait until Friday to find out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRESTLING CHAPTERRRRRRRR COMING UPPPPPPPP !!!!!!!! FUCK. YES. FUCK. YES. I've been dying for you guys to read it. :)
> 
> Did you enjoy this little interlude? I thought it'd be good for them to get to know each other a bit better. 'Taking care of Robert after he drinks himself to death' chapters are some of my faves :P But I'm always baffled at how comfortable characters are with vomiting. I'd be the FUCK outta there! I wanted to show someone actually being kinda grossed out and fed up with it, lol, and Hugo clearly has good reason for that. "Robert I ain't puttin up with your shit! Fix it or I'm out!!" Remember it is not selfish to leave a situation that is not good for you. Don't set yourself on fire to keep another person warm. <3
> 
> Leave a comment I love hearing from you!
> 
> Omg guys. BY THE WAY. I fucking came up with this STUPID idea for a "You've Got Mail" AU with Joseph and Hugo and I'm writing it and you can't do anything about it but if you'd be excited about that let me know :P Joseph/Hugo is another one of those weird ships I just feel would make sense but I'll have to write it out and see muahaha did y'all believe me when I started with Robert/Hugo? Do you believe me now? MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA. ok bye <3


	12. Achilles' Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Hugo drive to the city for Hugo's wrestling match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. ARE Y'ALL FUCKIN READY???
> 
> This chapter pretty much has 4 acts, and it's quite long, so strap the fuck in, y'all.
> 
> There is an inaccuracy in this chapter but it's spoilery so just wait and read the notes after before you lambaste me :P
> 
> Also I know Joseph's house is not beside Hugo's just let me live lol.
> 
> TW: Hugo has a small panic response to being triggered by Robert raising his voice. Not explicit but I thought the raw emotions may be upsetting to some. Only lasts a couple lines and gets resolved quickly. If you really want to skip it, I would suggest stopping after "I just keep fucking everything up..." and resuming at "I've done so many stupid things,"
> 
> This chapter makes me die. Enjoy!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_> hey  
_ _> im outside_

_> Coming!_

Robert leaned up against Hugo’s car, smoking idly. He didn't want to go inside, as he wasn't sure if Ernest was home, and was still feeling embarrassed at how that whole situation had gone down. He thought it'd be best to make himself scarce for a while, but he'd never pass up on the chance to see Hugo’s wrestling match. He'd been looking forward to it all week, and now butterflies fluttered in Robert’s chest in anticipation for the evening. If Hugo was half as athletic and cocky as he'd been that day at the barbeque, he was in for one hell of a show.

Hugo emerged from the front door in a pair of grey sweats, accompanied by some fashionable trainers and a loose, orangey-yellow shirt that hung off his broad shoulders. For once, all of his hair had been pulled up into his bun, which sat thick and messy on the top of his head. Robert let out a long trail of smoke as he stared.

“What? Did you think I'd be wearing a suit?” Hugo smirked, quirking up a brow.

Robert shook his head bemusedly. “Full of surprises, eh?”

Hugo giggled, chucking his gym bag into the back seat. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Robert dropped his cigarette onto the driveway and stamped it out.

 _“Robert…”_  Hugo whined.

“Ah, shit. Sorry.”

Robert picked up the cigarette butt and flicked it onto Joseph’s lawn. Hugo rolled his eyes and let out a woeful chuckle.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Hopefully many many nasty things.” Robert smirked, raking his eyes up and down Hugo's tight bod clad in exercise wear. Hugo threw him a devious look and unlocked the car. They clambered in and buckled their seat belts before Hugo paused, worrying his lip slightly.

“Before we go, are you… feeling better?” he asked shyly, looking up at Robert from under his eyelashes in that way that always made his stomach flutter madly.

“I am now.” Robert raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, somewhat avoiding the question. When was he  _really_  ever feeling better?

He leaned over to catch Hugo’s lips in a long-awaited kiss. Hugo laughed into his mouth as his hands crept up to hold Robert’s face, pulling him in closer. Robert’s tongue shoved its way into his mouth and Hugo sucked on it playfully before pushing Robert back into his seat.

“You're incorrigible.” he teased, starting up the engine. They set off on the long drive into the city. Hugo fiddled with the radio until he found a classic rock station and let it play quietly as they rode.

“I'm still in denial that this is actually happening.” Robert said, watching the local shops flit past the window.

Hugo chuckled. “I can't believe it either. Are you excited?”

Robert fiddled with the door handle, deciding whether to drop his guard or not before he smiled brightly over at him. “Yeah, I am.”

Hugo let out a happy laugh, the air in the car feeling incredibly light.

“I wanna see you murder someone with your bare hands.” Robert added.

“HA! Can that person be you?” Hugo teased.

“I'd prefer it, actually.”

They both laughed as they drove through the town. They passed by the school as Robert's thoughts drifted.

“Does Ernest ever come to your matches?” he asked.

“He used to.” Hugo sighed. “Now I feel like he's kind of embarrassed of me.”

“What? That's dumb.”

“Yes, I'm hoping it's one of his many phases that he'll grow out of…” Hugo groaned, his hands wringing the steering wheel absently. “This week he got caught skipping class with his friend, who’d been trying to Cask of Amontillado him in the school basement.”

“Trying to  _what?”_  Robert asked.

“The Cask of Amontillado. It's a short story by Edgar Allan Poe where this guy cements his drunk friend into a crypt and leaves him to die.”

“That's metal as fuck.” Robert grunted, impressed.

“Indeed. I'm teaching it to the middle-schoolers, yet Ernest was still unable to recognize that that was what was happening.”

He rolled his eyes skyward before shaking his head reproachfully, letting out a deep sigh. They fell into silence before Robert asked him what had been on his mind all week.

“What’d he say after I left?” Robert schooled his features to mask his genuine concern.

“Oh, not much, just more about how I'm ruining his life. That sort of thing.” Hugo seemed to be being sarcastic, but his face fell slightly.

“Geeze. You'd think with all the weed him and Damien’s kid are smokin’ he'd be more chill.”

“Ughh… don't even bring it up.” Hugo pleaded, massaging his tired face. He pulled his lower eyelids down melodramatically before going on.

“I'm so sorry for the way that I acted that night.” Hugo sighed deeply. “It's just… so frustrating to keep dealing with problem after problem with him. To say I've started to lose hope would be an understatement.”

Silence rippled between them as they pulled onto the highway and headed out of town.

“Actually, it's not that I've lost hope… I'm just…  _so exhausted.”_

Robert looked over to see Hugo’s eyes begin to shine with tears as he gripped the steering wheel hard.

“Hey…”

 _“Fuck I didn't want to do this…”_  he breathed rapidly, his voice reaching a bit of a panic as tears streaked down his cheeks.

“It's okay, doll.”

Hugo’s face scrunched up with emotion and his breath caught in his throat as more tears bubbled up and fell down his cheeks. He wiped at his face frantically as he gasped for air, his eyes fighting to stay open while his composure broke.

“Alright, Jesus, you're gonna kill us.” Robert grabbed the wheel. “Pull over.”

“We're on the highway!” Hugo sniffled.

“I don't give a fuck! Pull over!”

Hugo reluctantly slowed down and pulled onto the gravelly shoulder of the highway. He had barely got the car in park before he burst into sobs.

“Hey, hey…” Robert cooed, leaning over to place a hand on Hugo’s thigh. “Shhh, you're fine.”

Sobs continued to rack Hugo’s chest as the man covered his face in anguish. Robert, fed up with his limited access to comfort him, unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the console to straddle Hugo’s lap.

“Please, I hate this…” Robert murmured, his brows knitting together in pain as he watched Hugo cry beneath him without being able to do anything.

Robert pried Hugo’s hands away from his face and leaned down to press sweet kisses to his cheeks. Hugo managed to find his breath enough to speak.

“I'm sorry… I'm just so  _tired_ _…_ ”

“I know, doll.” Robert crooned, holding Hugo’s face in both hands.

“I feel like a fucking failure.” he gasped, more tears wetting his cheeks again.

“No, Hugo...” Robert breathed, leaning down to press soft kisses to his wet, puffy lips. “You're such a good dad, you have no idea.”

“But why??” Hugo whined, looking up at Robert with heartbroken eyes. Robert took a deep breath, making sure to return his gaze, emphasizing the seriousness of his point.

“Because you're  _there.”_

Robert’s breath caught in his throat. Hugo would never know the heart-wrenching ache of abandoning your own child, cause Hugo wasn't such a piece of shit to give up on his kid like Robert was. He pulled back, steeling his face into a blank mask to hide behind while Hugo processed his words.

“I just want him to be a good man.” Hugo breathed, trailing his hands absentmindedly along Robert’s sides.

“Any kid raised by you is gonna be a good man.”

Hugo looked at him woefully with those big almond eyes. “Are you sure?”

_“Yes.”_

The man bit his lip uncertainly, dropping his gaze as a new bevy of tears began to fall. "I just keep _fucking everything up..._ "

 _"Damnit,_  Hugo!" Robert growled, frustrated that Hugo wasn't listening to him and kept going around in circles. As soon as Robert had spoken, though, Hugo's hands clapped back up to his face, curling in on himself anxiously.

 _"Please don't yell at me."_  he gasped between sobs.

"Oh my God  _I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry..._ " Robert crooned, kissing Hugo's ears and cheeks and wherever he could reach. His stomach dropped sickly, furious with himself for scaring him. Hugo's chest vibrated with a deep groan, trying to relieve a bit of the stress that was rocketing around inside him. After a minute, he allowed Robert to gently pry his hands away from his face again to kiss his eyes, forehead, and temples. Hugo took a moment for a few calming breaths before he looked up at Robert with sad, woeful eyes.

"I've done so many stupid things, I feel like there's no way I can fix it." he whispered gravely.

"That's not true."

"How do  _you_  know?" Hugo asked, slightly snappily.

Robert swallowed, thinking of Val and how much he was talking out of his ass right now. He knew for himself that there was nothing he could do to fix his own family, but it broke his heart to see Hugo feel the same way. He could be remarkably rational when it came to people he cared about, just not himself.

"Look," Robert growled, "I can't speak for myself but I know you a bit now, and I know you're a good guy."

Hugo's face started to relax, and the flow of tears seemed to slow as Robert went on.

"We can't control what happens to us, but you can control how you deal with it. And from where I'm standin', you've done all the right things. So stop beatin' yourself up, would ya? Breakin' my fuckin' heart..." Robert trailed off hotly.

Hugo smiled softly before his face pulled into a frown again. "I don't know..."

"Babe." Robert murmured, ducking down to kiss Hugo's wet lips, holding Hugo's face gently in his hands. "Stop. You're killin' me."

Hugo leaned up into Robert's embrace, feeling the warmth emanating from Robert's body as the sound of cars whizzed by the window. He let Robert guide his lips against his, melting into the softness and sweetness of the man on top of him. Robert suddenly pulled off, catching his eyes in with a deadly serious gaze.

"If you can't do it, there's no goddamn hope for the rest of us. I'm tellin' ya."

Hugo stared into Robert's eyes, which were full of fire, and a bit of desperation. He didn't doubt for a second that Robert meant what he said. He remembered back to the night walking home from trivia, where Robert had told him to give himself some credit. God, of course he'd let his mind convince him differently again. It was too easy to second-guess himself. With Robert's help, he realized yet again that he needed to have more faith in himself, and to give himself a break.

Hugo let out an anguished groan and dropped his head onto Robert’s shoulder. He took a deep, steadying breath before pulling back and wiping his eyes.

“Thank you.” he sighed. He'd stopped crying, but his chest was still lurching slightly of its own accord. Robert noted that it seemed like Hugo was starting to come back to normal.

Snaking a hand around the back of Robert’s neck, Hugo pulled him in for a soft kiss. Robert breathed him in, aching at their closeness, curled up in the driver’s seat. Hugo’s arms folded around him, holding him close, while Robert soothed a thumb over Hugo’s wet cheek.

Their lips moved together softly before their emotions got the better of them, and they found themselves deepening the kiss, curling around each other passionately. The confined space made Robert arch his back sinfully as he leaned his chest into Hugo's. Hugo's hands slid down Robert's back, clutching at his taut ass. He remembered the little crescent moon tattoo that was lurking just underneath his jeans. Hugo let out a breathy moan as he began to slowly pull Robert's hips down onto his lap, rolling into him slightly. Robert's groin lit up with sparks as Hugo's large hands guided him, and his heart threatened to burst at the fact that such an amazing man would even let him touch him, let alone look to him for comfort.

 _“You're so perfect, babe…”_  Robert whispered so quietly Hugo wondered if he'd even heard it. But he did, and his chest filled with warmth, almost threatening to bring more tears to his eyes, but instead he combed a hand through Robert’s hair, holding him close and never wanting to let go.

“Robert, I…”

Hugo trailed off. What was he supposed to say? ‘I love you’? ‘I need you’? ‘Don't leave me’? They had spent so little time together, it didn't make sense… but nothing about them made sense. All he knew was that the feeling he had with Robert was something he'd never felt before. He tried to formulate a phrase that would convey his feelings, but he kept coming up short, and Robert was suddenly pulling away from him.

“As much as I wanna do this forever,” Robert placated, holding himself up on Hugo’s chest, slightly out of breath. “I'll kill myself if I miss your wrestling match.”

Hugo sniffed out a laugh. He smiled and trailed a hand down Robert’s cheek.

“Alright, let's go then.”

He placed one last peck on Robert’s lips before Robert slid off of him and buckled himself back up on the passenger side, adjusting himself covertly in his jeans. Hugo smirked slightly to himself as he checked for cars and merged back onto the highway.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Freddie Mercury crooning "Too Much Love Will Kill You" from the speakers. Robert sniffed in a laugh, remembering the first time he realized he was into guys. He'd seen their concert special "Queen: Live at Wembley Stadium" on TV one night, and he couldn't help but fall in love with the way Freddie frolicked around the stage, his ass looking perfect in those white pants. He had the whole thing on DVD now. He thought to himself that he should watch it with Hugo sometime.

Finally, they arrived and made their way into the arena, Hugo leading him down back hallways and through security to a group of dressing rooms.

“We're in here.”

Hugo opened the door to an empty double dressing room and lead him inside.

“They stick us old guys, me and the guy I'm fighting with tonight, in here. We're not pro enough to get our own dressing rooms.” he chuckled. “I'm in the first match, so pretty much just an opener for the actual headliners, but at least I can get home at a decent hour.”

Robert smirked, leaning casually up against one of the counters. “You are such a dad.”

“That's funny, because I  _am_  a dad.” Hugo quipped.

Robert rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Hugo chuckled. It was nice that even as they sat waiting for a wrestling event that he was performing in, Robert still could acknowledge the more banal aspects of his personality. He loved wrestling, but he was also just a dad who liked to curl up with a good book in the evenings.

At that moment, the door swung open and a short, beefy blonde guy walked in.

“Eyy, Hugo!” he called, raising a hand to high-five Hugo. Hugo quietly greeted the excited man back, their high-five moulding into a kind of handshake and pat on the back of familiarity.

“Hey, Lynn. Nice to see you. This is Robert.”

“Hey.” Robert grunted, extending a lukewarm greeting in favor of Hugo’s friend.

“Smalls!” the man named Lynn cried, moving towards him for a hug. Robert stepped back; he was alright with pleasantries, but hugging was out of the question.

“Do I know you?”

“Nah, I just hear about you guys all the time. You're friends with Quinn, right?”

Behind Lynn, Robert saw Hugo stifle a laugh as he started unpacking his bag.

“Uhh… I wouldn't say we're friends…”

“He's my little brother!”

Robert eyed him in astonishment, realizing that yes, the two of them looked remarkably similar. They just couldn't get away from that guy, could they?

“Oh. Uh… nice.”

“Hey, how are him and his wife doin’?” Lynn asked, bright-eyed and blissfully ignorant.

“I wouldn't know.” Robert lied, unwilling to acknowledge that he knew  _far_ _too much_  about Quinn and his wife's tumultuous relationship.

“Alright, well I hope you're stayin’ for the match!” Lynn said, boldly stripping down to his underwear and stretching shamelessly. Hugo spotted him and laughed.

“Always putting on a show, this guy.” he teased. He stripped off his own shirt too, pulling a few brown makeup sticks and powders out of his bag. For the first time in a while, Robert got a full blown view of Hugo’s glorious abs. He watched as he started drawing along the lines in his muscles with the makeup sticks.

“What the hell are you doin’, Vega?” Robert raised an eyebrow judgingly, but curiously as well. Hugo pushed up his glasses studiously, trying not to be embarrassed at their insular little prepping techniques.

“It's called contouring, Robert.” he snarked. “Do you think we just roll out of bed looking like this?”

Robert smirked, taking a few steps toward him and lowering his voice so Lynn wouldn't hear. He was busy airing out his junk anyway.

“Well, you looked pretty hot rollin’ around on my couch, so I just figured.”

The corner of Hugo’s mouth quirked up in a teasing grin. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure.” Robert grinned.

He wished Hugo luck and left them to get ready and do their warmup while he got himself a ginger ale from the concession stand. He had a bit of time to kill, so he walked around the different booths, eyeing the merchandise. After a few minutes, his eyes fell upon an orangey-yellow shirt emblazoned with one of the wrestlers he’d seen displayed prominently in Hugo’s wrestling room. It also had the words “Genuine Wrestleboy” striped across it, and Robert couldn't help but find it a bit funny. He whipped out his wallet, guessing Hugo was a large, and hey, if it fit a little tight who was gonna complain? Not Robert.

As it grew closer to the start time of the event, and more people started milling about with their tickets, Robert made his way into the arena and down to the front row where Hugo had saved a seat for him. Robert stripped the “reserved” label off the chair and sunk down. It felt kind of cool to be Hugo’s special guest. He hadn't been treated to anything like this in a long time.

After a few minutes, and the arena was mostly full, the house lights dimmed, and an elaborate show of lights began to flash before him. The voice of the announcer boomed over the loudspeakers and the crowd cheered excitedly. Robert’s heart suddenly leapt with nervous energy. He hadn't given a thought to what he was getting himself into, only that he'd wanted to see Hugo. Now, surrounded by screaming fans, strobe lights, and blaring rock music, Robert was hit with the enormity of just what he was about to witness.

The announcer came into the ring and introduced the referee for the fight, amping up the crowd and bringing out the ring girls with their little signs. Robert had to admit, it was quite the scene.

Music played as the announcer called out Lynn’s character, and he rode out from backstage on a dirt bike as some sort of amalgamation of a biker dude and a trucker, with also a hint of cowboy in there. He seemed to confusedly emulate the “Spirit of the South”, Robert heard the announcer say.

The crowd cheered as Lynn ditched his bike, climbing up into the ring and flying the peace sign at everybody, then shooting finger guns left and right. Robert grimaced at the mess of mixed signals, but conceded that that was technically not out of character for the modern Southern archetype.

As Robert watched Lynn work the audience, he couldn't help but notice that almost the entire arena was cheering him on. Hang on, if everybody was rooting for this guy, then that would make Hugo...

“Annnnnd coming into the ring is our opponent! He's educated! He's wise! He will cut you down to size!  ** _IT’S J.D. SLAMMINGERRRR!!!”_**

 _“BOOOO!!! BOOOOOOO!!!!!”_  the crowd jeered as the curtain pulled back to reveal Hugo in a tweedy suit not far from the ones he would wear to teach, but played up a bit more. He absentmindedly read from a book, deliberately not paying any mind to the crowd. Robert noticed he was wearing a pair of little round spectacles, which made him look even more preppy than usual. He imagined they were made of plastic or something, less likely to break and hurt someone, while Hugo wore contacts underneath.

Robert watched Hugo snap his book shut, finally peering around haughtily at the jeering crowd. He flicked his eyebrow up sassily like Robert had seen him do on several intimate occasions, sending a shiver of excitement down his spine.

Hugo sauntered down the aisle, tossing his book aside before jumping up into the ring. He paced the mats, assessing his opponent while holding his chin pensively. He quietly watched Lynn shotgun a beer and crush the empty can on his head before letting out a loud war cry. Hugo shook his head amusedly, watching Lynn with a thick air of precociousness. After he'd finished his little act, Hugo slowly took off his blazer, hanging it over the ropes deliberately. Taking his sweet time, he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves before suddenly ripping his shirt clean in two, buttons flying everywhere as he let out an aggressive wail.

 _“Holy shit.”_  Robert breathed. Some of the crowd cheered at his display, most of them still booing, though.

Hugo discarded the ruined shirt, his dark red suspenders still etched out against his skin, and reached down to his pants, ripping them off in one fluid motion, revealing a pair of tight brown leather bottoms that left very little to the imagination.

“Oh  _FUCK.”_ Robert gasped, his excitement reaching peak levels as Hugo sauntered around the ring, patronizing his opponent. Robert observed a pair of tall leather boots, styled like oxfords that had been hiding under his slacks. They hugged Hugo’s thick calves sinfully. The whole thing was… highly enjoyable.

The announcer brought the mic over to Lynn for a bit of trash talk before they went at it. The crowd ate it up.

“I'm fixin’a cook you like a gad’darn spit roast, you lil’ SISSY!” he clanged. Robert didn't remember Lynn having an accent, but apparently his character sure did.

“You ready to catch’er in the eye?!” Hugo taunted. “Just like the ducks in Central Park every winter, I'ma make you DISAPPEAAAARRRRR.”

Robert notably did not understand many of the literary references, but still got into the spirit anyway. He clapped his hands together proudly, yelling out his gravelly praise.

The crowd roared as the announcer left the ring and the ref got ready. The two fighters took their stances as the bell dinged, signalling the start of the first round.

“Annnnnnd HERE WE GO!! Spirit with an early attack there, can Slamminger think his way outta this one??”

Robert watched in amazement as the two men battled, flipping, pinning, and throwing each other against the ropes. Robert remembered that day at the barbeque when he'd been the one hefted around. He smirked to himself, pleased to finally see where all Hugo’s athleticism had come from.

“Slammiger gets him in the Hold’em Caulfield and the ref-!”

The ref started to count down but Hugo’s opponent just slithered out of his grasp and under the ropes. He leapt onto the floor right in front of Robert and turned to taunt Hugo in the ring.

Hugo’s brow arched dangerously as he toyed with the crowd, looking around mischievously. Robert’s dick leapt with heat at his unyielding show of dominance and sass. He watched as Hugo climbed up the ropes, balancing on top, looming tens of feet above them as he stood up to his full height. Robert’s mouth fell open at the sight, Hugo’s sweaty torso reflecting the glaring spotlights off his abs, thick bulge fitting to burst out of his tight leather briefs.

Hugo smirked evilly down at his opponent before his gaze flicked over to Robert in the stands. He winked, and Robert watched in awe as Hugo did a flying leap, landing on top of his partner with a sickening crash.

The crowd went wild, and Robert stared wide-eyed as Hugo grabbed the guy up effortlessly and threw him back into the ring.

Hugo paced the floor menacingly, amping up the crowd while his opponent cowered and rolled around in “pain”. It was truly a sight to see as Hugo bobbed around the outside of the ring taunting the crowd, finally stopping in front of Robert, who had set his jaw firmly, trying to combat the waves of arousal that were coursing through him.

Hugo had seen that look before, but to the audience, Robert just looked like an especially surly fan of his opponent. Hugo took the opportunity to antagonize himself further in the eyes of the crowd, approaching Robert menacingly.

“What are you lookin’ at,  _moron?!”_

He slammed his hands onto the armrests on either side of Robert, getting all up in his personal space. Robert could smell the musk emanating from Hugo’s sweat-dripped skin, driving him crazy with desire. He ground his teeth down even harder, fighting back the urge to tip his head back and let Hugo have his way with him in front of all these people.

Hugo chuckled darkly as he watched Robert try to steel himself beneath him. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of Robert’s hair, wrenching his head back, and licked a long, wet stripe up Robert’s neck and over his face as the crowd jeered wildly.

He hastily released him, leaving Robert blushing a deep shade of red that could have easily been interpreted as fury. He wiped his face in disbelief as Hugo grabbed his soda and took a deep sip, rubbing salt in the wound.

Robert knew what was going to happen. Truly, Hugo deserved it after that. He watched the man scrunch up his face, coughing slightly as he swallowed around the drink.

“You put fucking whiskey in there?!” he cried, barely heard by Robert above the roaring crowd. They were starting to cheer for the opponent in the center, who had begun to recover and stand up to fight.

Robert snorted out a laugh as Hugo shook his head bewilderedly at him, turning back to the ring and giving him a gratuitous shot of his leather-bound ass. It took everything Robert had not to reach out and smack it.

Hugo leapt into the ring and battled with his opponent for a few more minutes, exchanging blows. Robert found himself becoming nervous when Hugo was put in a particularly nasty hold, but had to remind himself that it wasn't real, and that Hugo was not actually in danger.

After a well-fought match, Hugo’s character succumbed to the comeback by his opponent, throwing a bit of a temper tantrum, Holden Caulfield style. He made a few attempts to get back at the Southerner, yelling at him and calling him a “phony”, but the ref held him off, sending him out of the ring as the crowd booed him all the way back to the dressing rooms.

Robert smiled and clapped proudly as the match finished up, the ref raising up Lynn’s hand, declaring him the winner. Robert rolled his eyes at how bullshit it was. Never in real life would Lynn take down Hugo like that, but it was wrestling, and the outcomes were already ordained. As the lights came back up between theirs and the next fight, Robert snuck up the aisle and out of the arena. He weaved his way through the crowd and around the backstage area, flashing his pass to security and knocking on the dressing room door.

“Yeah, come in!” he heard Hugo call from inside. Robert entered and spotted Hugo’s tight, sweaty, glistening form wrapped up in a chair, feet kicked up lazily onto his makeup table as he chugged back some water. He spotted Robert in the mirror and turned around, smiling bashfully.

“What did you think?” he asked, eyes lit up adorably with hopeful shyness.

“Oh my fucking God.” Robert groaned, making towards Hugo. “That was…”

He couldn't find words. Instead, he tilted Hugo’s head back and pressed a lurid, upside-down kiss to his lips from behind.

Hugo let out a deep moan, still slightly breathless from the fight, even more so from Robert’s hands in his hair, and trailing down his neck and over his chest. Robert moaned against his lips.

“That was so fucking hot.” he breathed, emphasizing himself by snaking his tongue into Hugo’s mouth.

Hugo grasped up behind him at Robert’s neck, pulling him further into his mouth and groaning sinfully.

The sound of the dressing room door opening interrupted them. Robert pulled away, wiping his lips bashfully as a sweaty, breathless Lynn entered.

“Oh, sorry fellas!” he piped, his gaze falling on Robert. “Hey! How’d you like the show?”

Robert neutrally flashed a thumbs-up. “Good stuff.”

Lynn clapped him on the shoulder affectionately, moving to beat on Hugo playfully a bit while they reminisced about the fight.

“Did you see that chick in the audience throw her bra at me?”

Hugo laughed. “I certainly did. I was debating whether to strangle you with it.”

“Aww that woulda been awesome!”

“I thought it'd be slightly out of character. Holden Caulfield is notoriously uncomfortable around women. He wouldn't know what to do with a bra if he encountered one.”

They laughed and Robert sat down in a chair while they babbled about the various moves they'd pulled on each other, or things that had gone a bit wrong, all while shrugging off their costumes and taking off their makeup. Lynn finished before Hugo, packing up his stuff and bidding them goodnight.

“Take ‘er sleazy, fellas!”

Robert and Hugo said goodbye, and as soon as the door shut, they were left in the pressing silence of the room. Hugo, clad only in his underwear, cleared his throat and reached into his bag, pulling out a big jar of coconut oil and slapping it on the counter. Robert watched in disbelief as he opened it and started slathering the oil all over his exposed skin.

“What the hell d'you think you're doin'?” Robert asked, affronted at the sudden assault on his senses. Hugo looked at him curiously.

“I'm trying to get the makeup off, otherwise it stains my clothes on the way home.”

“Oh.” Robert mouthed quietly, staring as Hugo rubbed the oil all over his hard, glistening abs. Hugo did this for a few minutes while Robert watched, transfixed. After a while, Hugo started to pick up on the sexual tension emanating from him. He smiled devilishly.

“Do you want to put some on my back? I think I pulled a muscle a bit, if you could just…” He turned and waited for Robert to drag himself over to the makeup table, reluctantly scooping up some coconut oil and slapping it onto Hugo’s back.

“I see how it is.” Robert growled. “You just wanted me to come here to be your little personal masseuse.”

 _“Mmm,”_  Hugo moaned, feeling Robert press into his sore muscles heavenly. “You caught me.”

Robert peeked around Hugo to watch his reflection in the mirror. Hugo tipped his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure as Robert worked a particularly stubborn knot.

“Don't worry,” Hugo breathed, “I'll pay you well for your services.”

“Should tell you I don't take cash. Only sexual favors.”

Hugo let out a small chuckle. “I think I can work with that.”

Robert ran his hands all over Hugo’s oil-slicked skin, stopping to scoop up some more and move down to his thighs. An often neglected area, Hugo let out an even louder, deeper moan at the way Robert’s hands massaged the thick muscles from behind, trailing down to his calves as well.

Robert stood back up, unable to resist the urge to bite Hugo's trap muscles, which framed the back of his neck in a perfect triangle. Hugo let out a hiss. Robert could taste the tang of Hugo’s sweat mixed with the coconut oil on his tongue. He reached around to feel Hugo’s hardening member in his underwear, squeezing it possessively.

 _“Robert…”_  Hugo breathed, his breaths becoming shallow and ragged. “The door… someone could walk in…”

“Yeah? So what.” he growled, articulating himself with another squeeze to Hugo’s package, making the man gasp and brace himself on the makeup table in front of them. Robert could see Hugo’s harried face reflected in the mirror, his dark skin glowing beautifully in the soft golden light of the vanity.

“I want everybody to know that you're mine.” Robert growled dangerously in his ear. He felt Hugo’s dick harden immeasurably underneath the fabric as Hugo exhaled deeply, trying to steady himself.

Robert moved slowly down Hugo’s back, biting and kissing all the way down. He stopped to crouch in front of Hugo’s ass, pulling his underwear down to reveal tight, thick muscles covered by a blanket of dark, curly hair.

It was more perfect than Robert had even imagined. He leaned in and clamped his jaw around as much of the skin as he could get, biting down playfully as his dick grew immensely hard in his jeans. Hugo let out a groan, his ass clenching before sticking it out further, allowing Robert to bite at the other side, then at his inner thighs, and settle his face between the two round cheeks.

Hugo shivered above him as Robert took in a deep inhale, smelling the salt and sweat from the match, making his head go cloudy with lust. He kissed the inside of Hugo’s cheeks, laving out his tongue to swipe lazily over Hugo’s hole.

 _“Fuck,_ Robert…” Hugo gasped, leaning on his forearms on the table, his fists clenching.

Robert pressed his face in between Hugo’s cheeks as he licked sinfully against his hole, wanting to feel them rubbing against his face as Hugo moaned above him.

 _“Robert…_ _oh my God…”_  Hugo sighed breathlessly. Robert caught a glimpse of him in the mirror as Hugo wrapped a hand around his thick member, pumping it slick with the oil on his hands.

“Yeah, that feel good, baby?” Robert cooed, returning to press his tongue into his hole, making Hugo gasp.

“Yes,  _fuck…”_

Robert accompanied his tongue with a finger sliding inside. He took it as a good sign that Hugo jerked himself even faster at the contact, his eyebrows pulling together in pleasure. Robert stuck another finger inside, pressing in and out slowly, watching Hugo’s ass clench and relax around them. He finally slid a third finger in, wet with oil from earlier. After a minute, Robert fumbled around in his jacket pocket for a condom, still scissoring his fingers inside Hugo’s ass to open him up. By this time Hugo had slowed down his rhythm on his member, trying to stave off his burgeoning orgasm.

Robert reluctantly released his fingers to pull the condom on. He grabbed up another gratuitous scoop of coconut oil and slicked up his aching cock, desperate to get inside of Hugo’s tight heat. He stood up over Hugo’s shoulder, rubbing the head of his cock against Hugo’s quivering hole.

“You want it, baby?”

Hugo’s eyes drifted up to Robert’s reflection in the mirror, locking eyes with him as precum oozed onto his hand. Hugo bit his lip and nodded, his expression painted with desperate want.

Robert pushed into Hugo’s hole, slick with oil. Hugo stretched around him, but still remained tight around Robert’s dick. After only a few thrusts, Robert was fully sheathed inside him, gripping Hugo’s oily shoulder with one hand, and his ass with the other.

“Oh my fucking God...” Robert moaned quietly, hearing the sounds of echoing footsteps walking past the dressing room door. It would be so easy for someone to push it open and see them. He liked to live a bit dangerously, though, and it seemed like Hugo, although fearful, enjoyed the idea of someone walking in on them way too much.

Hugo had started rocking back onto Robert’s dick, aching for it to fill him up. Robert stood still and looked down in amazement at where Hugo’s ass swallowed up his cock, riding it needily. Robert’s head knocked back with pleasure before he pulled himself back to look at Hugo in the mirror, whose expression was positively debauched as he pressed himself back onto Robert’s member.

Unable to stand still any longer, Robert pumped in and out of the tall man stretched out before him. Hugo let out a chorus of breathy gasps as Robert’s dick curved right up against his prostate, dragging against the sensitive spot sinfully.

“Augh, Robert,  _fuck!”_

The sound of the oil schlecking against their skin with each thrust was driving them wild. Robert flipped Hugo around, urging him to sit up on the desk.

“Come on, I wanna see your pretty face.” he crooned, shoving himself back into Hugo’s ass mercilessly. Hugo’s head fell back with pleasure as Robert rocked into him. He wrapped his long legs around Robert’s waist while the older man bit and sucked at his neck. Hugo took the liberty of stroking himself again, matching the rhythm of Robert’s thrusts.

“Yeah, touch yourself, baby.” Robert growled, running a hand over Hugo’s cheek tenderly. Hugo locked onto Robert’s fiery gaze as every stroke brought him closer to orgasm. “You look so fucking good. You were so fuckin’ amazing tonight, babe.”

Hugo would have blushed had his mind and body not been so overwhelmed by the ravaging Robert was giving him. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as Robert’s dick curved up into his g-spot, pushing all of his buttons. Robert crashed his lips onto Hugo’s, coconut oil everywhere; on their lips, their faces, in their hair. A messy tongue lurched into Hugo’s mouth possessively, Robert’s thighs slapping against Hugo’s hips as he slammed into him aggressively. Makeup cases clattered to the floor as the force of Robert’s thrusts knocked the vanity around.

“Fuck. Make me come, Robert. _Please!_ _”_  Hugo pleaded, taking the hand off his shaft to lift his hips up off the edge of the vanity, allowing Robert to slam into him without obstruction. Robert picked Hugo’s hips up and rammed into him, hitting Hugo’s prostate over and over again as the man writhed beneath him, his moans reaching a fever pitch as his orgasm peaked.

“Oh God, Robert,  _fuck!”_

“Yeah, just like that, daddy." Robert crooned, slamming into Hugo relentlessly. "Fuck, I love watching you come.”

Hugo’s eyebrows clenched together and mouth turned up in a whine as ripples of pleasure coursed through him. Ribbons of cum leapt from Hugo’s cock and covered his abs. Robert’s orgasm chased not far behind, spurting his load as Hugo shuddered around him.

“Fuck…  _Robert…”_

Hugo took his hands off the table and clung around Robert’s neck, unable to hold himself up any longer. Robert’s legs buckled under Hugo’s dead weight and they both toppled the short distance to the floor.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Robert asked, worried, but Hugo simply laughed.

“I'm exhausted.” he giggled, lying limp and weak on the dirty floor. Robert disposed of the condom and stuffed his own dick back into his pants before attending to Hugo. He was sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed, looking completely fucked out. Robert chuckled at the sight.

“Big day, huh?”

“Pfft! Tell me about it.”

Robert grabbed Hugo’s hand and pulled him up off the floor and let him lean over his shoulder, guiding him to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

“Come on, Fancypants, let's get you cleaned up.”

“Only if you join me.” Hugo murmured, grinning slyly.

Robert gave him a good smack on his bare, oily ass. Now  _that_  was an offer he couldn't refuse.

\----

It was dark when they left the arena, Robert almost having to carry Hugo’s entire dead weight as he slumped tiredly over his shoulders. They got to the car and Hugo fumbled with his keys, yawning exaggeratedly.

“Oh, no you don't.” Robert snatched the keys out of his hand and set off around the driver’s side. Too exhausted to argue, Hugo plopped down into the passenger seat, loling his head back against the headrest and shutting his eyes.

He heard Robert chuckle softly beside him as the engine rumbled to life. The muted shine of street lights danced behind Hugo’s eyes like an ocular lullaby as they left the city. Soft rock crooned subtly from the speakers, and Robert’s musky scent wafted over him.

A low hum rippled from Hugo’s chest as relaxation and sleepiness overtook him.

“Thanks for coming tonight.” he sighed in his smooth bass.

Robert glanced over at him, his heart flooding with warmth at the sight of Hugo slumped in his seat, ready to pass out at any moment.

“Wouldn't miss it.” Robert rumbled softly. “You did good.”

Hugo let out a low hum, his chest rising and falling slowly with deep, drawn out breaths. He was sliding in and out of consciousness when he felt a rough, calloused hand slip into his. It grazed its thumb against his skin peacefully. Hugo gave it a light squeeze before teetering over the threshold into a comfortable sleep.

It was late before Robert pulled Hugo’s car into their driveway after the long trip. Hugo slept soundly beside him, looking so small curled up on the passenger side. Robert watched him for a minute before turning the car off, to which Hugo immediately jerked awake.

“Wha-? Are we’ere?” he mumbled sleepily. Robert chuckled, fixing Hugo’s skewed glasses before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Get to bed, champ.” Robert pushed the car keys against Hugo’s chest, who fumbled with them confusedly before finally coming to his senses. His brain registered that Robert had jumped out the door and started walking home.

Hugo quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped outside to call after him.

“Hey!”

Robert turned around, hands in his pockets, an unlit cigarette already in his mouth.

“I'll see you later?” Hugo smiled, standing there in the driveway sheepishly. Robert simply quirked an eyebrow at him. He had already depleted his emotional stores with the handholding and the cute nicknames and the watching him sleep crap. He hoped the evening would speak for itself as he gave Hugo a cool wave and continued home.

Robert stood on the porch for a while, smoking, glad to stretch his legs after the long drive. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to Hugo’s house. He saw a light on upstairs, and unmistakably Hugo’s huge silhouette sitting down on a bed with a smaller figure.  _Must be Ernest._

Robert watched as Hugo probably told his son how the match had gone, bidding him goodnight after a few minutes. He saw Hugo tousle Ernest’s hair playfully and the kid swat him away before Hugo’s shadow padded out of the room.

Robert took a long drag on his cigarette, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. He felt it burn in the back of his throat, and observed an unrelated stinging behind his eyes. Seeing the two of them together was nice, but Robert couldn't help the ache of sadness and regret that weighed at the bottom of his heart.

He butted the cigarette out, taking one last glance up at the Vegas’ house. He saw another light on upstairs now, and could have sworn he saw Hugo’s face in the window, peering out at him before it flickered off.

Robert sighed quietly as he wiped his eyes, unlocking the door and stepping into the darkness of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SORRY to end it on such a sad note! But I hope you enjoyed itttt!
> 
> Let's just pretend that condoms don't get fucked up when you use them with oil. I'd rather be inaccurate on that front than have them not use one. (Not that I really enjoy condom use in fics, but I figured since Robert just fucked Mat the other day I should make a good example.)
> 
> Also yes if you remembered Quinn’s name is actually Richard, Lynn’s name is less funny, but that's just because you don't know his given name is also Richard. Boy their parents didn't even give them a chance, did they?
> 
> Did I do good? Please leave a comment I live for them :) you guys are the best <3


	13. The Boyfriend Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew's all out for Amir's birthday at Jim & Kim's. While Mat makes some advances towards Robert, Hugo gets jealous. What will he do when he finds out about Robert and Mat's little fling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out a little later than usual but LET'S JUST SAY I've been writing something I think some of you will very much enjoy... aka Robert lives out in a cabin in the forest and falls in love with the creature in the lake and he has to unravel the mystery of its identity just AAAAAHHHHH. Get. fucking. excited.
> 
> Also are there any Iron Giant fans? I'm writing a Robert/Dean fic too haha I'M SORRY.
> 
> Oh yeah and the Hugo/Joseph You've Got Mail AU can't forget about that.
> 
> So know that there are some good things in the works and will be coming up soon after Ready To Learn is done!! To be honest I've been so excited about the new works that Ready To Learn has kind of fallen on the back burner, but I have actually had a lot of it written and planned out for a while now, so I've just got to fill in some of the gaps and then it'll be done! So I want to apologize because the writing from this point on will be less fleshed out and diligent as it usually is, but just know that there are new fics in the works and I'm really excited about them and hopefully you will be too. And I hope you're excited to see what happens between Hugo and Robert before we finish these last few chapters!! :D

Hugo had thankfully given Robert some time to decompress after their eventful evening at the wrestling match. They had only exchanged a few texts and passing waves before Amir’s birthday had rolled around. The whole cul de sac was invited to Jim & Kim’s for the celebration.

“I'm not paying for one fucking drink tonight BITCHESSSSS!!!” Amir yelled, already a few drinks in as he raised his mojito high in the air. Everyone near him clinked happily, and the whole bar cheered.

“HIT IT, SPINMASTER.” he commanded, gesturing wildly at the DJ in the corner. Suddenly a slow, drawling Tom Waits song came through the speakers.

“Oh my God,  _Quinn!”_  Amir huffed and marched over to the DJ booth, arms gesturing dramatically as the two of them argued.

Robert smirked as he watched their exchange from a lonely booth in the back, his right hand girl hanging off Joseph’s arm instead for the night. Robert idly assumed Joseph had finally gotten that dick up his ass, judging by how relaxed he looked compared to usual. He was actually sipping on a beer and chatting happily with Mary and Damien, smiling genuinely, rather than his typical painted-on grin.

He felt bad for Mary, but he wanted her to be happy. He knew that regardless what she said, she couldn't live without Joseph, and if Joseph needed a good dick up his ass every once in a while to keep Mary happy, then fuck, even Robert would offer that. Wait… shit.

Robert grimaced at the mental image as the guy he was  _actually_  attracted to sauntered into the bar.

Hugo had clearly just gotten off work, sporting his usual tweedy garb. Ever since the night of the wrestling match, Robert couldn't look at Hugo in a suit without picturing him ripping it off savagely like he had in the ring. Robert wouldn't mind being the one to rip it off, though...

Hugo bid a greeting to his neighbours and chatted with them for a bit before his eyes fell upon Robert sulking in the back. Hugo ordered a glass of wine and floated over to him, smiling.

“This seat taken?”

“Yeah, by the Dover Ghost. He finally revealed himself to me. He loves Mai-Tais and gay birthday parties.”

Hugo chuckled as he shimmied into the booth opposite him. He'd learned by now to not immediately launch into conversation with Robert, so they sipped their drinks in silence.

“But it's my  _birthday_ _!”_  Amir’s voice drifted above the blare of 'Creep' by Radiohead. Quinn shook his head sullenly, causing Amir to leap at him in fury. A record scratched and the music cut out sharply as they tussled, finally Quinn resigning to Amir’s wishes and putting on some flamboyant dance tunes.

_“This is the rhythm of the night…”_

“Oh fuck.”

_“The niiight! Oh yeah…”_

“What?”

_“The rhythm of the niiight…”_

“This fuckin’ song…” Robert groaned.

“What, do you not like it?”

“No…” he grumbled. “I like it too much.”

Hugo snorted, his shoulders shaking with stifled laughter. He slid out of the booth and extended a hand to Robert, who was sulking even deeper in his embarrassment.

“Let's see if I remember those dance moves you taught me.” Hugo quipped, raising a brow feistily.

“Are you sure you wanna do that?” Robert asked warily, painfully aware of all of their friends around, and their unintentionally secretive affair. Robert feared it was too early to show their cards to the neighbours when they still hadn't even figured out what this was yet. Hugo seemed to read his thoughts.

“Everybody’s dancing, come on.” he beckoned Robert again before adding, “I'll keep my hands to myself.”

He winked cheekily and Robert felt his face grow hot.

“Aw, that's no fun.” he griped, unwillingly sliding out of the booth and letting Hugo guide him to the small dance floor as the techno melody thumped in their ears.

Hugo had indeed remembered exactly how to move his body against Robert’s. The two of them swayed, Robert having to contain himself from letting completely loose in Hugo’s arms. Mary whistled at them as they rolled against each other, putting on a bit of a show for their friends.

Joseph snatched up Mary’s hand and pulled her into the fray, laughing and spinning her around playfully. He threw her into a dramatic dip as their onlookers all clapped.

Robert watched Damien extend a pale hand to Craig, who was leaning shyly against the bar.

“May I have the honor?”

Craig smiled bashfully, taking Damien’s small hand in his own before joining the dancers on the floor. Soon, they were all a jumble of bodies swinging and swaying to the nostalgic tune. Mary cut in to dance with Robert and Hugo caught Joseph up in an awkward spin.

“Leave room for Jesus!” Mary teased, while she herself slithered her booty all over Robert’s lap. Robert laughed, spinning her away back into Joseph’s arms.

Before he could snatch Hugo up again, Robert felt hands slide over his hips from behind. The familiar grip told him it was Mat. Robert tensed uncomfortably as the barista ground up against his ass. Robert was about to pull away before he saw Hugo take the opportunity to grab another drink from the bar. Mat flipped Robert around and pressed their bodies together, rocking against his hips.

It would be weird if he danced with everyone but Mat, right? Robert thought to himself, matching the man’s rhythm and placing careful hands on Mat’s hips. Mat smiled at him devilishly as he carded his hands through Robert’s hair like he knew he loved. Robert couldn't help but feel guilty, wishing it was Hugo he was dancing with instead. He bit his lip worriedly, but Mat seemed to take it as a sign of pleasure. He leaned in to catch Robert’s lips in a kiss, but Robert avoided it, turning back around in Mat’s grip.

Neil set down Hugo’s drink and he turned around in his stool to watch Robert contentedly. He relished the way his body moved against Mat’s, taking in the view of Robert’s swaying form as Mat’s hands drifted over him.

_Wait a moment…_

Hugo’s breath caught up in his throat as he realized Mat had a lot more than dancing on his mind. Robert’s expression was stony as the darker man leaned his head against Robert’s, his tongue sliding into Robert’s ear.

A hot wave of envy shot through him, ready to march down there and pull Mat off of him, but Robert had seemingly had enough as well, detaching himself from Mat’s grip as he padded quickly up to the bar where Hugo sat.

“Having fun?” Hugo eyed him curiously.

Robert shot him a glare before ordering another glass of whiskey. Hugo chuckled as Robert rubbed a hand over his weary face. He saw a small smirk curl up on Robert’s lips at having been called out.

Their moment of shared sheepishness ended shortly as Mat popped up between them. He leaned on the bar flirtatiously, as if Hugo were just part of the woodwork.

“Where’ve you been, Robert?” Mat peppered, grinning cheekily. “You're always running out of the coffee shop before we can catch up.”

Robert set his jaw and stared ahead of him, knocking on the bar agitatedly.

 _“Yeah, take your time, Neil…”_  he murmured.

Hugo tried to shove his annoyance down, taking a long drag on his glass of wine. His lips pursed around the sourness, but also at Mat’s blatant advances.

“Let me buy you a drink.”

At that moment, Neil finally set the glass of whiskey Robert had ordered down in front of him. Robert curled his fingers around it, turning to aim a dead-eyed stare at Mat.

“Oh, uh… you got one.” he bumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly before recovering. “Maybe I can treat you to another dance, then.”

A huge hand clapped down on Mat’s shoulder as Hugo cleared his throat loudly.

“Mat, why don't you go  _hump_  the birthday boy instead?” Hugo piped up, smiling at his friend, but clearly holding back a mountain of sass in his tone. The hand on Mat’s shoulder was strong and somewhat forceful, pulling him away from Robert.

Mat looked between them confusedly. “Uhh… okay?”

He backed away and headed back to the dance floor to rejoin the group.

The hair on the back of Robert’s neck stood up at Hugo’s blatant jealousy. He knew it was petty, but his stomach curled in excitement at Hugo’s possessiveness towards him. He watched as Hugo peered after the barista, his leg twitching rapidly on his stool.

“Geeze, why is Mat all over you?” he asked, trying (and failing) to hide his annoyance.

“Uh, he and I kinda had a thing.”

“Oh.” Hugo’s mouth wrapped around the word in surprise. “When was that over with?”

“Um…” Robert scratched his neck nervously, realizing he'd never officially called it off after that other night. “I guess it's still kinda up in the air...”

“Oh, lovely.” Hugo deadpanned, downing the rest of his wine. Robert hissed an awkward breath through his teeth as Hugo tapped his glass, signalling the bartender for another. He also quickly pulled off and cleaned his lenses, seemingly trying to keep his hands busy.

“So, how many other boyfriends am I going to have to compete with?” he muttered coldly, avoiding Robert’s gaze. He shoved his glasses back up onto his face roughly.

Even though he was being scolded, the B-word made Robert’s heart do a little leap. However it was soon replaced by a thick wave of guilt.

“Hugo I'm a piece’a shit. I'm sorry.”

Hugo chanced a glance at Robert, his eyes flashing from hurt to understanding, back to hurt, and then to… guilt? Robert watched him take in a deep breath and exhale.

“No, Robert, I'm sorry for my remarks.” He bit his lip, absently picking at a splinter in the wooden bartop with his nail. “We never said we were exclusive.”

A new glass of wine appeared before him and he lifted it to his lips. Robert could have sworn he heard Hugo mutter  _“My own damn fault…”_  quietly over the rim before taking a drink.

Robert smiled. He flipped lazily to lean his back against the bar, edging closer to Hugo to murmur, “Never too late...”

Hugo peered at him hopefully from behind his glass as Robert winked.

“I mean, if you're still interested.” Robert added, his insecurities getting the better of him.

Hugo set down his glass, fixing him with a long, penetrating stare. His mouth finally quirked up at the corner, grinning amusedly.

“I'm interested.”

Robert was taken aback by pleasant surprise, however his cynicism quickly reminded him it was too good to be true. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly unsure if Hugo was even of sound enough mind to accept his outrageous proposal.

“You sure about that?” he questioned with the intensity of a professional interrogator.

“You're the one who brought it up!” Hugo stammered, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Robert’s eyes narrowed even further, suspicion at an all-time high.

Hugo rolled his eyes. Their conversation was going to end up nowhere at this rate. He subtly inched his hand over to Robert’s on the bar, grazing a pinky over the tan skin. His eyes flickered up to Robert’s and he took in a steady breath.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Robert scowled, fixing Hugo with a deadly glare.

 _“Fine_ _.”_  he seethed.

Hugo rolled his eyes again, but smiled, shaking his head at Robert’s silly antics.

“Absolutely insufferable.”

Robert threw an ice cube at him and stalked off to brood in goddamn peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Hugo is my aesthetic.
> 
> Also boyfriends! Boyfriends!!
> 
> Next chapter will be my original oneshot that the whole story is based on, with a few tweaks to match the world I've created here. Then we'll have a few more chapters after that and wrap it up. Yay!!


	14. Ready To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo has forgotten his keys in his desk, so he and Robert are going to get them. That's it... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaaa we're heeeeere! Back to where it all began. :)
> 
> I haven't changed much from the original oneshot except details that became different in the process of writing this one. One of my proudest achievements lol and the fic that reignited my passion for writing.
> 
> Also PLEASE assume that Robert and Hugo chatted on the way there about how their STI screenings were all up to date and how Robert was being safe with Mat and all that ok cool cool coolcoolcool cool...
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Don't act like you haven't been fantasizing about this, Robert.”

Hugo placed both his hands on one of the tiny school desks in his empty classroom as Robert slouched in its chair, eyeing him in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

Robert was genuinely confused. Hadn't they just come from the bar to get the keys Hugo had left in his desk? After dodging Amir's drunken birthday antics, and Mat's overt advances towards Robert, they'd finally been able to steal a few kisses in celebration of the new status of their relationship on the way to the school. Robert had crunched himself into one of the tiny desks as a joke, but Hugo had simply let out a dark little chuckle and walked over to him, a devilish glint in his eyes.

“I see you've already found your assigned seat.” he chirped, fixing him with a look that only meant trouble.

Realization started to dawn on Robert’s features as Hugo walked to the classroom door and shut it. He felt glued to his tiny desk/chair combo, half because he was sure he would never be able to pull himself out of it, and the other half because the way Hugo looked in his little tweedy suit jacket and slacks, pacing at the front of the class, made his dick ready to fucking learn.

Hugo cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, suddenly in full-on teacher mode.

“Now, class, today we're going to be covering some very important material, so I want your full and complete attention.”

He looked directly at Robert and cocked a dirty eyebrow up at him. As if on cue, Robert’s mouth dropped open in incredulity.

“I have some lines I want you to go over." Hugo raised his voice as he stepped back to access the chalkboard. He began to etch out a sentence in spidery cursive, the scritching and scratching making the hair on the back of Robert's neck stand up.

“Repeat this back to me, please.” he ordered, punctuating the end of his sentence with a swift tap of chalk on the board. He turned back to the class, eyeing his lone student expectantly.

Robert read the words and let out a deep breath through gritted teeth.

“‘I will not fuck Mr. Vega’s friends.’” he grumbled, giving Hugo a resentful glare.

“I'm sorry? I couldn't quite hear you. A little louder please, Robert.” Hugo cupped his hand to his ear toyingly. Robert simultaneously cursed and thanked himself for developing his newfound teacher/student kink. It was impossible not to acquire such a taste with a boyfriend like Hugo, especially after seeing him tear off his tweedy, would-be-piece-of-couch-cushion that he called a suit at his wrestling match. And now here he was, covered head to toe in elbow-patchy goodness, standing at the front of the class with his snarky grin.

Crunched into one of the tiny desks in Hugo’s classroom, paling under his scrutinous gaze, Robert came to understand exactly what was going down. He felt a definite hardening in his pants, squirming slightly in the inexcusably small desk. Robert cleared his throat and spoke louder.

_“‘I will not fuck Mr. Vega’s friends.’”_

“Excellent, Robert.” Hugo assured, his deep voice commanding the room as if it were full of students, walking slowly down the aisle, hands clasped behind his back again, towards the dark man sitting more bitter and turned on than ever.

“And  _why_  is that?” Hugo raised his eyebrows, giving Robert a penetrating stare.

Robert felt incredibly put on the spot, but he knew the answer already. However, sometimes even if things were blaringly obvious, it was still hard to admit them out loud. Especially for him.

Robert breathed a begrudging sigh, looking down at his hands.

“Because my ass is yours and yours alone.”

He couldn't deny it. The way Hugo had turned his whole world upside down with his assertive dominance made Robert basically a bitch for his cock. For another thing, Hugo had a bit of a jealous flair, but Robert didn't mind. In fact it was unbelievably fucking hot. Usually it ended up getting Robert exactly what he wanted anyway. And he was sure Hugo didn't mind bossing him around either. It didn't matter who was on top, it was always Hugo in charge. Robert could be fucking Hugo's brains out, taking everything he could get, but it was still never for him; only to please the handsome teacher and gain his approval. And God, Hugo's fucking mouth was more than Robert had ever dreamed of. Whether it was his tongue wrapped around him, or the nasty words in his ear, Hugo had made Robert his bitch within two seconds of pinning him on the couch that first night. As much as it had been a pleasure to fuck Hugo in the dressing room after his match, Robert was aching to finally have Hugo inside of him.

“That's right, Robert.” Hugo smiled. “I don't care how many eligible dadchelors there are in this neighborhood, I don't want you dabbling with anyone without my express permission. Is that clear?”

Robert gulped. The 'without my express permission' part sent a shockwave of arousal to his groin. They hadn't talked about it before, but it seemed as if Hugo, although jealous, would be perfectly fine allowing Robert to do as he pleased, as long as he approved. And Hugo didn't like to say no to him.

“Yes.” he choked out, unable to hide his blush.

“Excuse me, young man. I believe you're forgetting something.” Hugo stood tall over him, leaning slightly on his desk, tapping it lightly with his finger. Robert looked up into his eyes, searching for answers, when a lightbulb lit up in his head. Robert suddenly remembered the day they'd fooled around in the library, how Hugo's eyes had sparkled after Robert teasingly called him "Mr. Vega". The bastard had been harboring his devilish plan for  _weeks_  without Robert any the wiser...

Robert cleared his throat, shifting in the tiny chair to hide his growing erection.

“Yes, Mr. Vega.”

Hugo smiled and let out a small chuckle before turning back to the front of the classroom, sitting at his desk and beginning to busy himself with some papers.

“Now, I'd like you to turn in the homework I assigned you.”

Robert’s mouth fell open, looking around and down at his open palms, as if his so-called homework would have had magically appeared. Wait...  _h_ _ad_  Hugo actually assigned him homework? He remembered finding a book of Edgar Allan Poe's short stories in his mailbox this week, along with a cute little note, but he didn't think it mentioned any sort of _assignment..._ and if it did he certainly hadn't fucking done it.

“Uhh,” Robert stammered, fear rippling through him. “I- I don't have it, Mr. Vega.”

Hugo looked up at him in shock. Damn, this guy was good. It must have been all the wrestling that gave Hugo such a flair for theatrics. His disappointment ripped through Robert like a bullet, causing him to hang his head in shame. His dick groaned underneath the desk.

“I'm sorry, sir.”

He chanced a look up at his teacher, gauging his reaction. Hugo shook his head slowly, removing his glasses and pinching between his eyebrows in frustration, letting out a deep sigh.

“Robert, Robert, Robert,” he tutted. “What am I going to do with you?”

Robert flushed red. He felt a wave of embarrassment and shame wash over him, settling in a hot pool in his lap. Hugo replaced his glasses and stroked his jaw, eyeing Robert in deliberation.

“Hmm…”

Robert stared, wide-eyed, awaiting his fate as Hugo thought to himself, mindlessly tapping his fingers on those dark, puffy lips.

“This is the third time this month you have neglected to bring me your homework, Robert.” Hugo's deep voice barely raised above a whisper. “I think my methods of discipline haven't been to any effect.”

Robert sat frozen in his chair. He gulped in anticipation. Also dread.

“Perhaps a new approach is needed.” Hugo leaned back in his chair, grinning slightly as he opened up one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out an old wooden ruler. Robert’s mouth went dry.

“Come here.” the teacher said quietly, getting up to stand beside his desk, waiting for Robert expectantly.

Robert felt like he was having an out of body experience as he slid out of the school's torture contraption and walked sheepishly to the front of the class. Hugo eyed him the entire time, giving the ruler a few taps in his hand as he waited. Robert reached the teacher's desk and put both hands on it, hunching his shoulders in readiness for his punishment. His dick quivered with excitement as Hugo held the ruler up to Robert’s mouth.

“Hold this for a moment, please.”

Robert bit down on the ruler, the wood stretching the edges of his lips and baring most of his cigarette-stained teeth. Hugo moved his hands downward and began to unbuckle Robert’s belt as he stood obediently still. Hugo loosened his jeans and pulled them down, revealing a tight, defined ass.

Robert felt a wave of arousal at being exposed like this. He let out a deep breath of air to try to steady himself as his dick grew even harder.

Hugo took a moment to run a strong hand over the exposed skin, gently grabbing handfuls as if to assess Robert’s suitability to the task at hand. Robert felt Hugo's fingers linger over the spot that housed his faded crescent moon tattoo.

“Yes,” Hugo whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling and making Robert shiver. “This will do.”

Hugo stood back and Robert met his eyes.

“Is there any particular reason that you have been neglecting your homework, young man?” Hugo asked, snatching the ruler from his mouth.

Robert had a hard time keeping his breath steady. His specifically tailored badguy persona did not line up with the man he was with Hugo. He had a hard time reconciling the two, but it almost felt therapeutic to let the softer, more vulnerable side slip out. It was only a fantasy, right? It wasn't real…

“Because I'm a fuckup.” he admitted, dropping his head in shame. It was hardly a secret that Robert was a rampant drunk, but lately the broken relationship he had with his daughter had been hitting him hard. His self-loathing had reached peak levels, and it seemed Hugo had picked up on this, even though Robert had kept his mouth shut. Of course, Hugo had also seen him puking up his guts that one morning after slutting it up with Mat, one of his more recent rock-bottom moments. 

“Robert…” Hugo murmured, dropping the teacher act and shifting into mentor mode as he leaned against the desk next to him. “You are not a fuckup, you just have bad habits.”

Hugo tilted his head to place it in front of Robert’s, beckoning him closer. Robert lifted his head, eyes wet and lips parted, breaking under Hugo’s kind gaze. He leaned in, capturing Hugo’s lips in a soft kiss.

Hugo breathed deeply, raising a hand to card through Robert’s salt-and-pepper hair. He pulled him closer, allowing his tongue to slip out and explore Robert’s mouth. Robert let out a small moan, sticking his tongue out in earnest, only to have Hugo abruptly break the kiss and return to his standing position.

“Habits which I would like to have remedied.” he fell back into his teacher schtick with ease. _Damn, he's good._

Robert growled with frustration as Hugo pulled away from him, twiddling the ruler in his hands.

"Now, lines and detentions just don't seem to be working on you, Robert.” Hugo leaned in close again, placing the hand holding the ruler on the desk in front of him tauntingly. His voice dropped almost a full octave as he murmured, “I think it's time to go old-school.”

Robert couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Hugo raise his arm high, bringing the ruler down hard on his exposed backside.

“FUCK!” he cried, breathing through his teeth to process the pain that was shooting from the spot on his ass, melding into throbs of pleasure going straight to the tip of his cock.

“Language, Robert.” Hugo purred, giving him another gratuitous slap on the other cheek.

“MMHMmm… sorry Mr. Vega.” Robert panted, holding steady in his position leaned up against the desk.

“I expect better behavior from my students.”

SMACK.

“AARRGHHH!” Robert cried, knocking himself into the desk, causing some stray pencils to fall to the floor. Hugo stopped for a moment, letting himself pace slowly around the withering man in front of him. He looked absolutely breathtaking splayed out before him, waiting for his swift and steady hand. Hugo let the ruler drift over Robert’s exposed skin, allowing it to slip eagerly into the crack, settling nice and low as he heard a small gasp escape his lover’s lips. Hugo couldn't help but give it a little nudge and watch Robert’s head dip, shoulders hunching over as he let out a moan.

“Hugo…”

SMACK.

“Pardon me?”

“M- Mr. Vega, please…”

Hugo couldn't help himself, the sound of Robert’s pleas driving him to sheer madness. He licked his fingers and guided them to where the ruler was, pressing and circling eagerly.

_“MMmygodd…”_

Hugo pressed himself up against Robert’s back, whispering in his ear. Robert’s dick was jammed up against the desk tightly, feeling a slight pain but even more pleasure. He could feel Hugo’s growing arousal against one of his tender, reddening cheeks.

“You know, I do give out projects for extra credit, but only under certain circumstances.” Hugo hummed. He licked his fingers again, slipping one into Robert’s hole, eliciting a stifled groan.

“Yeah? Like what?” Robert growled breathlessly.

“Well,” Hugo murmured, “The student must show that they are ready and willing to take on whatever I give them.”

He plunged another finger into Robert’s ass.

 _“Ffffuckkk…_  Shit! I mean...  _agh..._ sorry Mr. Vega.” Robert moaned, unable to control himself.

“You've got such a dirty mouth on you, boy.” Hugo grabbed Robert’s jaw possessively, turning it towards him to make sure he was heard crystal clear. “Why don't you put it to better use?”

Robert’s dick leapt at the thought. Hugo spun him around, switching positions so that he could lean back on the desk while he pushed Robert down to his knees.

“Yes, Mr. Vega, I will.” Robert panted, scrambling to undo Hugo’s belt and slacks. He pulled down his underwear to reveal a long, thick cock, the veins underneath popping out in sharp clarity.

“Oh my god.” Robert breathed, not taking one second before gulping down the huge shaft, eager to please.

Hugo let out a deep moan as his head tilted back. He grasped at Robert’s hair with both hands as his head bobbed up and down on his member, sending waves of pleasure through it. Robert laved his tongue all over the shaft as his mouth widened, taking it even deeper. He ran his hands over Hugo's upper thighs, feeling every curly black hair, gliding up underneath his vest and button-up shirt to squeeze at the muscles of his stomach. He took the lengthy piece down his throat again and looked up at Hugo, relishing the long, deep moan he elicited from him. Robert tasted precum on his tongue and redoubled his efforts.

“Yes, Robert." Hugo panted. "This will make much better use of that…  _oh, god…_  that filthy mouth of yours. I may have to bring you in for some private tutoring.”

“Mmm, mmm.” Robert hummed in agreement around the thick cock, practically gagging on it. He emerged from it for a moment, using scarred and battered fingers to wipe the saliva and precum from his lips.

“I'll do anything, Mr. Vega. Just please give me a good grade.” He looked up at Hugo with dark eyes, returning to suck on the tip without breaking his gaze. Hugo let out a strained chuckle, torn between staying in character but also succumbing to the spikes of arousal Robert was eliciting in him.

“Well, in that case…  _mm…_  I think you'll need to give me a bit more than that.”

Robert paused for a moment in confusion. “Sir?”

“If you want extra credit, you've gotta earn it.”

Hugo licked his lips tantalizingly. Robert’s dick practically jumped at the idea of doing whatever the fuck Hugo wanted because fuck it, he loved to please.

“Come here.” Hugo murmured, pulling him up by his jacket into a wet, dirty kiss. Robert’s pants were falling down, allowing his hard, slightly bent cock to emerge. Their skin brushed and they both took in a sharp breath. Hugo pulled him closer as they began rutting against each other desperately, Hugo’s tongue mapping the entirety of Robert's mouth.

“Augh… such a perfect boy…” he sighed.

Robert hastily returned the affection, grabbing both sides of Hugo’s face and deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding in and out and biting Hugo’s upper lip. He ran his fingers through the long hair that fell out of Hugo’s messy bun, pulling so that he'd hear that deep moan spill out of Hugo’s lips like he loved.

 _“Mmm,_  yes.” he breathed, opening half-lidded eyes to gaze at Robert fondly.

Robert continued to grind into Hugo’s lap, aching for whatever contact he could get. Hugo raised a hand and stuck three fingers in Robert’s mouth, who took them gratefully, licking and sucking and gagging on them until they were dripping wet.

Hugo returned to the kiss and moved his hand to stroke both of their dicks together. Immediately they both moaned loudly into each other's mouths, tongues searching desperately for more. Hugo stroked as Robert came apart in his hand, panting and gasping and whimpering, _“Fuck, Mr. Vega. I'll do it. I'll do anything you want...”_

Again, Hugo switched places with Robert, shoving him face down onto his desk. Papers flew everywhere and stacks of books toppled onto the floor. Robert grunted at the impact, but soon let out a series of choked whines as Hugo dipped his head and pressed his lips to the puckered opening between Robert’s legs.

“Agh,  _fuck!”_  Robert gripped the sides of the desk hard, trying to squirm away. “Mr. Vega I don't deserve this! I'm such a piece of shit...”

Hugo caught him around the waist and pulled him back.

"I am never going to fail to see your potential, Robert.”

Hugo licked in perfect circles, pressing his tongue into the hole every few turns. Robert splayed himself all over the desk, crawling with pleasure.

“Maybe with some encouragement, you'll pull yourself together.”

“Mhm, mhm!” Robert whined, nodding frantically. “I'll be good. I promise!”

Hugo grabbed the ruler again and laid a couple of stiff smacks against Robert’s ass as he ate him out, his dick pulsing hotly. It became almost too much to bear, so Hugo pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket and began to prepare Robert’s ass. Robert growled as Hugo inserted one finger inside, licking around the edges as he let the muscles relax. He gave a few quick snaps with the ruler, which caused Robert to cry out, but effectively did the job of loosening him up enough to insert a second finger, then a third.

Hugo was almost working him over the edge when he pulled out. Robert could hear the sound of the lube sloshing back and forth as Hugo wet his long, hard cock, before hearing him ask, “You ready, bitch?”

Robert bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood. He nodded his head frantically and let out a gravelly approval before Hugo pushed the head of his dick into his tight ass.

Robert hissed and Hugo let out a deep rumble as their bodies found each other. Robert was taking frantic breaths as Hugo inched further, painfully slowly. He breathed in a hiss through clenched teeth as he slammed his fist down on the desk.

“Aghh, fuck! It’s so  _big.._.” Robert whined, eyes stinging with unwelcome tears as the pain found him. Hugo gave another smack with the ruler.

“Do you want a good grade or not, Robert?”

“I want it! I want it so bad." he pleaded. "Please, I'll be good!”

Hugo bent down to press a soft kiss to his back, lifting his shirt and massaging the muscles around Robert’s shoulders.

“I know you will, baby.”

Robert glanced back at Hugo, who was gazing at him fondly with those soft brown eyes. They were both probably thinking the same thing; that they couldn't believe they had gotten so lucky.

Robert snatched his eyes away and banged his forehead against the desk, trying to pull himself together. He wanted to do a good job. He wanted to impress his teacher.

Hugo leaned over again to whisper in Robert’s ear, his hands moving down to massage his tight glutes.

“Don't tell anyone, but you've always been my favorite student.”

Hugo planted a soft kiss on the side of his head, then licked the dirtiest trail up Robert’s neck and into his ear, biting down on the edge and letting out a low growl. Shivers ran up his spine as Robert felt the last of his tension melt away under Hugo’s touch, his words searing through his veins until his dick was impossibly hard.

“And you're my favorite teacher.” he gasped, meaning every word.

With that, Hugo lost all self control and ground himself the rest of the way into Robert, the both of them crying out in pleasure as Hugo filled him up.

“Fuck, you're beautiful.” Hugo panted, leaning back and removing his suit jacket and vest, as sweat had begun to bead on his forehead.

“Language, Mr. Vega!” Robert teased, smiling into the mess of papers he was currently resting on. Hugo laughed and mussed Robert’s hair playfully before beginning to move in and out, relishing every piece of Robert he could touch. Robert let out a choked moan as the pace began to pick up.

“Fuuuuck,  _yes_  Mr. Vega...”

Hugo, in response, was letting out a series of grunts as he pumped faster, his pelvis slapping against Robert’s bare ass unyieldingly.

 _“Fuck…_  PLEASE, Mr. Vega. I'm such a fuckup… I'll be better! I promise!” Robert pleaded, Hugo’s grunts turning into loud-as-fuck moans behind him. Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of Robert’s hair, yanking him up as he muttered darkly in his ear.

“You're always causing trouble, young man.” he growled. “You just love to show off, don't you?”

“Mhhh- mhmm!!”

“You're just an attention whore. You  _want_  me to catch you, don't you, you little slut?”

“Yeah, yeah I do!  _Enghh!”_

“You need me to teach you a lesson, don't you?”

“Mhm!! I'm such a goddamn fuckup Mr. Vega please teach me!!  _FUCK.”_

Hugo was practically slamming into Robert at this point, both of them a sweaty, writhing mess. Hugo picked up Robert’s hips so that his dick was hanging freely, and grabbed a strong hand around it, working Robert with pleasure until he had to clamp his teeth down on Hugo’s stapler to keep from screaming.

“Such. A. Fucking. Perfect. Ass.” Hugo gasped with each thrust, working that curved cock sinfully with his hand.

“It's all yours, baby.  _It's all yours.”_

Robert let out a pained whimper as his eyes slammed shut, pleasure rocking through him as he came all over Mr. Vega’s desk. Hugo let out a deep rumble as he slammed into Robert a few more times, then released his hot cum into Robert’s ass.

Robert melted into the desk, becoming one with it in relaxation, as Hugo leaned his heaving torso on top of him. The two men breathed heavily together for a few moments before Hugo pulled himself out, his dick dripping with cum. He grabbed some tissues from the box on his desk and did his best to clean up the mess he'd made.

Robert arched himself back up off the desk, papers comically sticking to his cum-stained abs and sweaty face. He ripped them off unceremoniously, leaving them crumpled on the desk.

“Hope those weren't important.”

Hugo sighed. “They're middle-schoolers. Nothing they do is important.”

The two of them giggled helplessly to themselves. They tidied up the classroom in silence, stopping to grab Hugo’s keys like they had planned to do in the first place.

“For what it's worth,” Hugo said, shutting his desk drawer, “I don't think you're a fuckup.” He gave Robert an endearing smile, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. “I meant what I said. You've got a lot of potential, you just have bad habits.”

Robert rolled his eyes, back to his sarcastic ways.

_“Gee thanks, Hugo.”_

He tried to be snarky, but a small smile quirked the corner of his lips, betraying him.

“Oh,” Hugo added, draping an arm over Robert’s shoulders as they headed towards the door. “I also meant what I said about having you for some private lessons.” He raised his eyebrows devilishly.

“How could you teach me what I already know?” Robert retorted, quirking an eyebrow up as well.

Hugo chuckled. “Doesn't hurt to nail it down.”

"You're tellin' me..." Robert grumbled, running a hand over his own backside. Hugo let out a sharp laugh and gave him an apologetic peck.

They went out into the dark hallway and Hugo began to lock his door when he suddenly clapped a hand to his forehead.

“Oh, sweet manchego!”

“What??” Robert asked, confused. Hugo unlocked his door and burst inside, grabbing one of the chalk brushes and hastily erasing ‘I will not fuck Mr. Vega’s friends.’ from the board.

“Hard time coming up with an excuse for that one Monday morning.” he said, blushing.

Robert laughed heartily, pulling Hugo into a kiss.

“I like you." he smiled. "Let's get back, huh? 'Mir's probably reenacting Coyote Ugly on the bar right now.”

"Oh, we wouldn't want to miss that."

Hugo locked up his door again and extended a hand, beckoning Robert ahead of him.

“After you, Mr. Small.”

"No, no, by all means, Mr. Vega." Robert insisted with painted-on charm. Hugo eyed him suspiciously but walked ahead. He'd only made it a few paces before with a huge  _WHAP,_  Robert planted a hearty slap on his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyeeeeedd! Leave a comment if it's your first time reading this or if you just like the new additions or are reliving the experience all over again lol.
> 
> Have a lovely week everyone :)


End file.
